Universo
by Hye Min
Summary: Materia, energía, espacio y tiempo, todo lo que existe forma parte del Universo. Es muy grande, pero no infinito. Si lo fuera, habría infinita materia en infinitas estrellas, y no es así...
1. Origen

**Milenio de Plata**

_**Castillo del Rey Lionel…**_

Una niña rubia de ojos verde oliva se miraba en el espejo, si bien no le gustaban los vestidos, eso no quería decir que no le gustaba estar presentable, y mas cuando unos instantes atrás le avisaron que tenia visitas y tenia que bajar al salón principal y eso solo podía significar dos cosas o su padre estaba de muy mal humor o la reina serenity estaba de visita.

la princesa llego al salón donde un vocero la anuncio y ahí dentro sentada a un lado de su padre se encontraba la reina serenity.

hola Urano- dijo la joven reina

su majestad- dijo la niña mientras hacia una reverencia con galantería

Urano- dijo la reina - estoy algo consternada por que me he enterado que no quieres ir al palacio de plata.

su majestad seré una sailor, la mejor, lose, pero no pienso ir a tomar clases con un montón de niños tontos- contesto la niña con firmeza

mi hija esta en la palacio de plata- dijo la reina, logrando hacer enrojecer a la joven princesa.

lo siento su majestad, no quiero decir que todos sean tontos, es que no es para mi- dijo la niña

es necesario Urano, es tu entrenamiento para ser una sailor guerrera - dijo la reina- si quieres ser una sailor tienes que ser primero una aprendiz de sailor y tenemos que asignarte un meester

pero yo, no quiero ir - dijo la princesa- no lo creo necesario

es necesario Urano- dijo la reina - y te puedo decir que si vas tendrás un encuentro muy especial, algo que esta predestinado que conozcas.

La niña se quedo mirando en dirección a la ventana, pero aun cuando su vista se dirigía al jardín sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

lo había logrado, pensó serenity, ya que la joven había tardado en protestar, ya había dejado que la duda y la curiosidad la cubrieran.

vamos Urano, hazlo por mi que te he dado todo mi apoyo y que siempre he consentido todas tus acciones-

su padre había permanecido callado en todo este tiempo, la razón ya había intentado todo para convencerla, todo y no lo había podido lograr, por esa razón tuvo que recurrir a la reina.

muy bien - cedió la joven - iré

excelente- dijo la reina mientras se levantaba - Lionel tienes una encantadora hija cuídala mucho

así lo haré su majestad - dijo el soberano de Urano- así lo haré

feliz- dijo la niña a su padre, cuando la reina se había retirado -

mas que eso y te diré que cuando acabes tu aprendizaje te daré ese Pegaso que siempre has querido-

en serio?- dijo la niña

totalmente, tienes mi palabra

genial-

_**Palacio de plata... sala de juntas …**_

muy bien - dijo Luna - ya casi estamos todos, solo falta Giove y Arion

el que sean capitanes, significa que pueden llegar cuando quieran?- pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos ámbar -

no Cissy - contesto la voz de uno de los hombres que acababan de llegar - es por que ya están a nuestro cargo nuestro aprendices.

claro y como sois unos inútiles, no podéis con eso? Verdad Arion? - contesto cissy

muy bien, ahora que decidieron llegar puedo hacer esta junta - dijo Luna quien a pesar de su apariencia frágil era la líder de los meester; tenia su cabello negro y largo y unos ojos violetas; y no iba a permitir una pelea de egos la arruinara.- muy bien primero quiero que revisen los expedientes que tienen enfrente de ustedes.

¿esto que es?- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes -

el expediente de cada uno de sus aprendices, Giove, tengo que asignarlos ya, porque cuando cumplan los 12 años comenzaran su entrenamiento de sailor y como la costumbre marca a los 15 haremos la presentación de las nuevas guerreras, así que quiero que se vayan familiarizando - explico luna

pero ya tengo a mi aprendiz - dijo Airón - y también Giove

si - dijo luna - eso lo se, pero quiero que sepáis que tienen a su cargo a dos personas muy importantes, de hecho todos lo son, pero cada uno tiene cualidades distintas.

y quienes son los suyos - pregunto cissy curiosa-

eres demasiado curiosa - dijo Airón

yo diría metiche - dijo Giove

pero como se... - comenzó a gritar cissy

ya basta - dijo Artemis - parecen crios de 10 años, no se dan cuenta que esta es una junta importante, no habían nacido las futuras guerreras con tan poco tiempo de diferencia, la excepción como siempre es en la guerrera de plutón, pero de todas formas es alarmante

todos los meester se quedaron en silencio, era verdad hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba eso.

gracias artemis- dijo luna - muy bien como se que mueren de curiosidad, les diré quien es el aprendiz de cada uno de ustedes.

hay, si gracias artemis- dijo un divertido hombre de ojos grises y cabellos rubios platinados - mua, mua - hizo el sonido de besos mientras los iba lanzando a varias partes.

Belial - dijo luna con un tono de o paras o terminaras tres metros bajo tierra -Giove esta a cargo del príncipe de la tierra

vaya pobre príncipe, terminara siendo un vándalo - dijo un joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo tono-

tienes toda la razón Izar - dijo Belial -

Belial, Izar- dijo luna con tono amenazante- o se comportan y me dejan continuar o los...

ya vale, no te enojes- dijo Izar - continua

muy bien, donde estaba? - dijo Luna - ah! si, Airón tiene a su cargo al príncipe del sol

y antes de que Belial o Izar pudieran decir algún comentario sobre por que Airón tenia a cargo al príncipe del sol luna los fulmino con la mirada - ahora de mercurio se encargara Anwyn

la chica solo asintió, mientras seguía leyendo el expediente de la princesa de mercurio, de todos los meester era la más fría o eso era lo que proyectaba ya que nunca cambiaba de tono de voz, ni de gestos.

Artemis por las cualidades de la princesa Venus tú te harás cargo de ella- dijo luna

muy bien - dijo artemis

Fobos, Deimos -dijo luna - ustedes estarán a cargo de Marte

por que dos?- dijo Belial - que no puede uno solito

si serás - dijo luna- apunto de matar al meester, pero recordó que era de suma importancia mantenerlo con vida- Belial - dijo con calma aparente - si vuelves a interrumpirme tendré que quitarte a tu aprendiz y amonestarte

Belial palideció- no volverá a ocurrir - dijo en un susurro

continuare - dijo luna - Umbriel tu estas a cargo de Júpiter

la chica solo dio un ligero asentimiento, era una mujer alta y musculosa, pero mantenía en su rostro facciones delicadas.

Nereida, bien sabes que la sailor que entrenaras es la mas peligrosa de todas, por eso a diferencia de las otras chicas, ella tiene que comenzar su entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible, dejo todo en tus manos para que tengamos una guerrera ejemplar - dijo luna - saturno es tu aprendiz y la que menos quería que apareciera, por que sabemos que significa.

no pudo terminar y no era necesario todos los meester sabían que significaba que saturno naciera, eso era que en un futuro tal vez no tan lejano serian atacados por una gran fuerza.

Belial - al mencionar luna su nombre el chico se enderezo, de todos los meester era el mas rebelde, no había tomado asiento como todos los demás y no pensaba hacerlo, siempre decía lo que tenia que decir, no mas y no menos, tampoco iba a revisar el expediente de su nueva aprendiz, ya la conocería.

tu estas a cargo de Urano-

Urano?- dijo Izar quien había tratado de quedarse callado, pero no pudo no con esa noticia - por que le han dado a Urano, no conocéis lo que dicen de ella? si es así sin tener influencia de nadie que pasara cuando tenga a Belial de meester?

que estas tratando de decir?- dijo Belial

lo obvio- dijo Izar

Luna no entendí como se le había ocurrido esa idea, por separado era mejor, pero pensó que seria bueno que los meester convivieran un poco, ya que pasaban realmente mucho tiempo separados, excepto claro por esos dos que eran dinamita juntos Belial e Izar, como lo olvido, cuando le dieron tantos dolores de cabeza cuando eran jóvenes.

chicos- dijo artemis preocupado por que luna no había hecho, ni dicho nada, eso solo quería decir que estaba muy, pero muy enojada - será mejor que dejen que luna termine y cuando suceda podrán comentar lo que quieran.

les pides milagros artemis - dijo cissy - estos dos no se como pasaron a ser meester

si tu lo lograste querida - dijo Izar - era obvio que nosotros también

pero que ... - intento replicar la joven

basta!!!- grito, no luna como era de esperarse si no Umbriel que ya estaba harta de esos dos - podríamos terminar esto, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo.

los tres meester la vieron con malos ojos, pero no dijeron nada...

luna creo que puedes continuar - dijo Anwyn en su habitual tono seco

gracias, bueno Izar tu estas a cargo de neptuno - si como lo imaginéis Belial volvió a interrumpir

que?- grito - eso si no es justo, de todo lo que ha pasado en esta sala es lo más injusto

querido - dijo cissy- por que es lo más injusto?

Bueno, pues por lo que se rumora por el palacio, la princesa mas bonita del milenio- dijo Belial- es neptuno

Es verdad – dijeron al mismo tiempo Giove y Airón- no es justo

todos los presentes no podían creerlo su replica era de todas las anteriores la mas tonta y sin sentido

mira Belial- dijo Umbriel - si no cierras esa bocaza tuya y te sientas, tendré que golpearte

quiero ver que lo intentes querida - dijo Belial mientras le guiñaba el ojo - antes Podría matarte con un beso o dos

suficiente - grito luna - ya estoy harta no puedo creer que seas un meester, no puedo creer que tengas a una de las mejores aprendices y no puedo creer que no te haya matado todavía, o te callas y me dejas de una vez por todas terminar o tendré que buscar a alguien mas y tendrás que ir al túnel del tiempo.

hey! - grito Cissy - porque conmigo?

no lo ves amor- dijo Belial - ya se te hizo, ya me tendrás para ti solo

Belial!! - artemis tenia ya miedo - por favor solo falta una aprendiz

cissy - dijo Luna - tu aprendiz es plutón, es la próxima guerrera que tendrá su presentación, es muy importante que le enseñes que, de todos los poderes, es el mas delicado, por eso tu eres su meester, por eso ella es la elegida, el tiempo es tan frágil y poderoso y a la ves tan peligroso, que debe ser bien resguardado.

no la defraudare - dijo Cissy

bueno, eso es en resumen lo que me interesaba decirles, y quería que todos conocieran esta información, porque es muy importante, haced lo que quieran ahora, me retiro - dijo luna mientras se levantaba , pero antes de salir Nereida le pregunto-

quien esta a cargo de la pequeña dama?-

luna volteo a verla, y después miro a todos- yo lo haré personalmente- y sin mas salio de la sala seguida de Artemis.

vaya creo que piensan que es el fin del milenio de plata - dijo Nereida

eso parece - dijo Arion - pero supongo que esta en nuestras manos que no suceda eso.

Bueno me voy – dijo Umbriel – tengo cosas que hacer – antes de salir, volteo a ver a los demás meester – saben me dio gusto verlos y como están las cosas, parece que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Nosotros también nos retiramos dijeron - Fobos & Deimos – hasta pronto

Yo también me retiro – dijo Anwyn – con su permiso

Bueno y que piensan de todo esto – pregunto Belial al resto de los meester-

Creo que seguimos con malas vibras – dijo Airon –

No por eso animal – dijo Cissy – ya sabemos que no nos toleramos del todo entre las internas y las externas, Belial pregunto por esta junta extraña y lo que esta pasando en el milenio

No quiero ser pesimista – dijo Giove – pero creo que solo de pensar en lo que va a pasar me dan escalofríos.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Izar – espero nos den el tiempo suficiente para que las entrenemos y tengamos la oportunidad de defendernos.

Estamos algo melancólicos no?- dijo Nereida – deberíamos tomarlo con mas calma, tal vez solo nació saturno por que hace mas de 100 años que no hay una sailor de ese planeta.

Ojala tengas razón, querida – dijo Izar – ojala la tengas.

Los meester se perdieron por unos momentos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, lo que tenían que hacer y lo que no, y sobre todo como lo lograrían.

Sabes Cissy- dijo Belial – creo que tendré que proponerte matrimonio antes de morir, si no, creo que me arrepentiré

Si serás!! – grito la chica

Pero Belial logro su cometido, todos comenzaron a reír, si pensó – el chico – tal vez venían tiempo oscuros, pero siempre había una esperanza.


	2. un encuentro esperado

_**Un encuentro esperado… **_

Como lo prometió se encontraba en el palacio de plata, iniciaría su educación como aprendiz de sailor para poder convertirse en una sailor guerrera, Urano se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, nadie le dijo a donde tenia que dirigirse así que sin mas decidió caminar hasta encontrar a alguien.

Tú debes ser Urano, me dijeron que no te quedarías a esperar a que alguien viniera por ti, así que trate de prevenirlo – dijo la voz de una joven

Urano volteo y se encontró con una niña de no más 12 años de cabellos oscuros con reflejos verdes y ojos rubí

Soy Plut – dijo la joven – soy la aprendiza de guerrera más grande del palacio y mi meester me dio la orden de enseñarte todo el palacio, así como tu habitación y tus actividades.

Oh!, vaya esto es genial – dijo la niña – que se supone que hacemos aquí

Pues básicamente, te dan un poco de todo, nos dan historia, no pongas esa cara Urano, no te he dicho que clase de historia – dijo Plut al ver la expresión de su rostro, la expresión de autentico asco – no la historia que tu crees, es la historia de donde se origina tu fuerza, tu poder, que hay atrás de ti, te enseñan todo sobre tus antecesores.

Bueno suena algo interesante –

No solo es interesante, será parte muy importante para tu preparación – dijo Plut – ahora también nos dan actividades físicas

Eso suena mejor, que clase de actividades – pregunto la niña que mientras platicaban, caminaban por el palacio.

Bueno por ahora solo unas cuantas, cuando te asignen a tu meester el te dará lo que el crea necesario para tu entrenamiento, mientras solo tomaras cosas básicas como natación y atletismo-

Me gusta la segunda, soy muy rápida, sabes?- dijo Urano – y que otras cosas me enseñaran?

Un poco de arte- dijo Plut que esperaba la reacción de la niña

Que?- dijo casi en un grito – eso, si que no, no tomare nada de esa patética y aburrida materia

¿Pero que tiene de malo el arte? – Dijo Plut – es parte de la historia y tradición, además no tienes que hacer algo que no te guste, puedes tomar algo que te llame la atención.

Eso estará muy difícil – dijo Urano- sabia que esto era una trampa, no puedo creer que me engañaran de esta forma, me quieren hacer toda una damita, ¿no?

Plut solo pudo reír ante el comentario de la niña, era realmente un caso único, ahora veía el porque era la debilidad de la reina Serenity.

Vamos no será tan malo – dijo Plut – mira hemos llegado, esta es tu habitación

Maldición - dijo la niña- no he visto por donde hemos llegado

Urano – dijo Plut – créeme no querrás maldecir por estos pasillos, si te llegan a oír tendrás algunos problemas

Lo sabia – dijo Urano – es una trampa

Vamos, no seas tan dramática- dijo Plut – no es una trampa para hacer de ti una damita, además no te preocupes que tienes una compañera de habitación

Muy bien- dijo Urano – muchas gracias por todo, yo me largo – Urano emprendió el camino de regreso, o por lo menos eso esperaba

¿A donde vas?-

No pienso, por ningún motivo compartir una habitación –

Vaya si que eres un caso – dijo Plut – me alegra haberte conocido Urano, serás una gran guerrera.

Eso no me convencerá de volver – dijo la niña

Lo se, pero no creo que puedas salir, ahora si me disculpas tengo que regresar a mis actividades, espero te pongas cómoda y esperes a tu compañera de habitación para que podéis ir juntas a cenar – dijo Plut despidiéndose de la niña – hasta la noche.

Después de todo Plut tenia razón, no había tenido la suficiente precaución de ver por donde habían llegado y el palacio era enorme y seguramente se perdería, así que sin mucho ánimo entro a la habitación asignada.

Se recostó en su cama, bueno supuso que esa seria su cama por que la otra tenia algunas cosas encima, signo de que ya estaba ocupada…

Meditaba sobre la nueva aventura que tendría, o esperaba que así fuera, porque no soportaría estar quieta mucho tiempo…

Escucho voces acercándose por el pasillo, tal vez por fin conocería a su compañera, efectivamente las voces se escuchaban mas claras conforme se acercaban, estaban discutiendo algo sobre otra niña, o eso parecía.

Deberías pedir tu cambio Ariel- dijo una de las voces – antes de que llegue mi compañera y ya no tengas a donde ir, al final del día Urano no conoce a tu compañera de cuarto así que no la perjudicaría en nada

No digas eso Bianca- dijo la que parecía era Ariel – no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo tener a mi compañera

Pues yo sigo insistiendo que pidas ese cambio- dijo Bianca mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, donde encontró recostado en una de las camas a un niño

Que se supone que haces tu aquí?- dijo Ariel con tono molesto – esta habitación es de niñas – antes de que Urano pudiese responder

No seas pesada – dijo Bianca – es Urano, ¿como has estado?

Bien, hasta que no he podido escapar de esto- dijo la niña

Es una niña?- dijo Ariel

Si – respondió Bianca – es la princesa Urano, tu princesa

Que ah!- grito Ariel – lo siento su majestad – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se ponía colorada.

¿Como fue que dijiste?- dijo Urano – ah! Si creo que un, no seas pesada

Perdón?- respondió Ariel

Ay ¡ Ariel, es Urano nada mas- dijo la niña – solo Urano, de acuerdo?

Si, bueno mejor me voy- dijo la niña que seguía toda colorada

Vamos ya paso lo peor – dijo Bianca con una sonrisa escapando de sus labios – ya te presente a mi compañera de cuarto, ya hiciste el oso, ¿para que regresar con tu abominable compañera?

Ariel decidió que Bianca tenia razón no había por que irse, así que se quedaron y comenzaron una platica banal sobre cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, entre otras cosas.

Tengo hambre – dijo Urano mientras se levantaba de su cama – podemos ir a cenar?

Claro- dijo Bianca – vamos

Salieron de la habitación las tres y se dirigieron donde suponía Urano estaba el salón comedor.

Urano estaba sorprendido del tamaño de ese comedor, era enorme y ahí sentadas ya estaban algunas niñas y uno que otro niño.

Ven – dijo Bianca tomando la mano de Urano – esta será tu mesa con nosotras – la niña la había arrastrado literalmente hasta una mesa donde se encontraban otras 6 niñas y dos niños.

Por fin – dijo Bianca llamando la atención de los que estaban sentados – ya llego nuestra princesa – señalando a Urano, todos los presentes la miraron curiosos, mas por su aspecto de niño que por otra cosa – Urano – dijo Bianca – nosotros somos tu futura escolta.

Eso si sorprendió a Urano, ¿escolta? – Pregunto – ¿tengo una escolta?

Claro que si, los satélites que rodean a tu planeta han dado un guerrero, la mayoría, somos hijos de esos satélites – dijo Ariel

Ellos son, Ofelia, Cresida, Julieta, Rosalinda, Belinda, Puck, Miranda y Oberón – dijo Bianca mientras iba señalando a cada niña o niño según el caso.

Cuando paso la impresión, pudo tomar asiento y comenzaron a cenar, mientras le platicaban como y cuando habían llegado y lo contentos que estaban de tenerla por fin en el palacio.

Miro a su alrededor y encontró a Plut, sentada con dos chicas mas- Bianca miro a la misma dirección – tengo entendido que Plut te dio la bienvenida – dijo la chica

Así es – respondió Urano – ¿son su escolta?

En efecto, son Nix e Hidra – dijo Bianca

Siguieron con su cena miraba por todos lados con curiosidad – su recorrido visual fue interrumpido por Plut que se puso en su campo de visión, iba acompañada de su escolta

Me alegra que hayas decidió quedarte – dijo Plut

Como si hubiese tenido otra opción – respondió Urano

Que les dije, ¿no es un encanto?- pregunto Plut a su escolta

Tienes razón – dijo una de ellas

A mi me parece que seria un niño muy atractivo – dijo la otra

Ya comenzaste Hidra – dijo la otra chica

Claro que no – dijo la aludida – que seas una reprimida Nix no quiere decir que lo seamos todas

Mejor nos retiramos – dijo Plut – antes de que comiencen a pelearse, que tengas agradables sueños Urano, nos vemos pronto.

Hasta mañana – respondió la niña - solo espero que esto no sea así todos los días, por que moriré de aburrición

De regreso a su habitación se despidieron de una decaída Ariel que tenia que regresar con su compañera.

Vaya, no pensé que existiera alguien que pudiese poner así a otra persona, ¿tan mala es?- pregunto la princesa

Digamos que ya la conocerás y veras el porque Ariel se deprime así – dijo Bianca con una sonrisa.

Durmió tranquilamente en su cama, mañana por fin comenzaría su entrenamiento, o eso esperaba, tenia muchas ganas de aprender y ser la mejor sailor guerrera.

Despertó temprano, tomo una ducha, al salir Bianca esperaba su turno, la chica se preparaba para su primer día

Tienes que llevar los tenis, tus ropas deportivas, no se te olvide el traje de baño, tienes que agarrar esas libretas de ahí, no se te olvide la agenda que esta en tu buró, te recomiendo lleves un peine, el kimono solo es para los viernes, no cargues cosas innecesarias, llevas tus botas?-

Hey! Con calma que soy lenta – dijo Urano

Lo siento es que si llegamos tarde, nos amonestan –

Muy bien creo que llevo todo, al parecer voy a una batalla – dijo la princesa

Se que parece pero veras que es mejor cargar con todo lo que usaras en tu día – dijo Bianca

Llegaron cómodamente a su primera clase…

Arte?- casi grito Urano – comenzamos muy, pero que muy mal

Vamos, veras que es interesante – dijo Bianca tratando de animarla

Claro si eres la princesa perfecta – dijo Ariel – si no créeme morirás de aburrimiento

Ayúdame – dijo una sarcástica Bianca

Lo siento, pero no puedo mentirle a mi futura líder – dijo Ariel

Tomaron asiento y esperaron supuso Urano que llegara algún meester… no llego a esperar mucho ya que se abrió la puerta del salón donde esperaban y entro por ella una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises y justo cuando su mirada se iba a desviar hacia otro lado, vio que detrás de ella venia una niña, la niña mas bonita que había visto en su vida, de cabellos color aguamarina y ojos azules, se sintió enrojecer, no sabia que podía existir una niña así, la siguió con la mirada hasta que tomo asiento justo el que quedaba enfrente de la meester.

Creo que hay una novedad aquí – comenzó la meester – por fin se nos a unido la joven princesa Urano, podrías levantarte y presentarte

Si algo la caracterizaba era que no tenia pena de hacer las cosas, aunque fuesen tan ridículas como esa y además esperaba con todo su ser que su mirada y la de esa niña se cruzaran quería verla directamente a los ojos.

Se levanto, si bien no le pidieron ir delante de la clase, lo hizo al ver que la niña no había volteado ni siquiera por curiosidad.

Escucho murmullos a su espalda, los que no la conocían no sabían que era una niña, no un niño – soy la princesa Urano, represento al planeta del viento – dijo la niña mientras veía con insistencia a la joven de cabellos aguamarina, que no subió su vista para observarla.

Contó un poco de su vida y por que hasta ahora asistía al palacio de plata, entre otros detalles.

Bienvenida Urano – dijo la meester – soy Rigel te enseñare por que necesitaras el arte para ser una sailor guerrera, toma asiento

Así lo hizo la princesa algo decepcionada por que no había obtenido ni una sola mirada de parte de la joven.

Comenzaron con un poco de pintura, si aunque quisieran convencerla de lo contrario esto era tonto y era para niñas tontas, ¿como es posible que no pudiera estar afuera corriendo o practicando esgrima? – Se pregunto Urano – lo único que la mantenía era la curiosidad por saber quien era la joven de cabellos aguamarina, no se había atrevido a hablar en la clase, pero esperaría el momento correcto para preguntar.

Pasó una eternidad, todo el salón en silencio era peor, tenía que cambiar eso, pero por fin había terminado esa clase, la meester dijo algo de que acabarían su obra en la siguiente sesión, menos mal ahora esperaba algo bueno o comenzaría a merodear hasta dar con la salida de ese lugar.

Su día fue mejorando conforme pasaban las clases y eso era mas que bueno, por fin algo de lo que le interesaba, por ejemplo se entero que asistía a todas las clases con la joven misteriosa, eso era bueno, pero también que tenia esgrima todos los días, natación solo dos, atletismo todos los días, arte solo dos veces por semana, la hicieron escoger un instrumento musical, escogió el piano y lo mejor que terminando el semestre le darían a conocer a su meester, algo que era una buena señal, ya que eso quería decir que sus clases cambiarían.

Cuando iba rumbo a la cena de ese día, iba de muy buen humor, ya que por fin después de todo podría preguntar quien era esa joven a sus compañeras

No soporto esto – dijo una muy decaída Ariel – no se que hacer, pero si pido un cambio de habitación Podría buscarme problemas, pero ya no quiero estar con ella.

Oh! Vamos Ariel- dijo Bianca – ya veras que pronto le darán a su meester y no te toparas con ella en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Eso no me consuela – dijo la joven – de todas formas comparto habitación

Los demás chicos la vieron con cara de pena, Urano ya había escuchado sus quejas, que había estado todo este tiempo lamentándose? ¿Antes de que ella llegara?

Si tan mal estas por que no cambias- pregunto Urano

No puedo pedir eso, sin dar una explicación – dijo apenada

No puede ser tan malo, realmente no pasamos mucho tiempo en la habitación –

La chica solo suspiro, si supieras – dijo en un susurro

Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte – dijo Urano ya que no se le daba eso de escuchar quejas sin sentido y menos todos los días

Bueno – dijo Ariel recuperando sus ánimos y con una sonrisa en el rostro – digamos que tienes cierta fama, fama de ser una pequeña rebelde, pues en base a eso podrías pedir que te cambien de habitación

Vaya eres buena – dijo Urano – eso de manipular gente se te da muy bien

No me malinterpretes- dijo Ariel sonrojada – no es eso, mira podrías alegar querer estar al lado de una princesa, no con tu escolta, como Plut, ella tiene habitación propia, o algo así

¿Así que compartes habitación con una princesa?- dijo Urano – quien?

La princesita del mar, ¿quien mas?- dijo con ironía Ariel – con neptun

¿Dejaras de ser una niña quejica?- pregunto Urano

Que!- exclamo Ariel – yo no soy quejica

Si lo eres, si te hago este favor dejaras de quejarte y te esforzaras por ser una de mis mejores escoltas? – pregunto Urano

Si su majestad – dijo algo irritada Ariel –

Oye te voy a hacer un favor ¿y utilizas ese tono conmigo?-

No soy quejica- dijo Ariel en un susurro – pero realmente te agradeceré el favor.

Bueno iré a hablar con la reina- dijo Urano

No es necesario ir con la reina, solo tienes que decirle a un meester o tal ves a luna – dijo Bianca

Créanme será mejor decirle directamente a la reina

No es que pudiera ir por la vida libre y sin reglas la pequeña niña, pero ya era una costumbre (desde que pudo caminar y hablar) que fuera a entrevistarse con la reina sobre ciertas cosas que no le gustaban.

Necesito la ayuda de Plut para poder encontrar alguna forma de avisar a la reina de que quería una audición.

Mientras continuaba con sus clases, Ariel había dejado de quejarse por su compañera, ya que Urano estaba trabajando en eso, quedaba otro asunto por atender siempre que quería acercarse a la joven de cabellos aguamarina, algo se lo impedía, eso aumentaba su curiosidad, además que siempre era por algún miembro de su escolta, ya que la chica en cuestión siempre estaba sola.

Cuando noto ese hecho la intrigo aun más, ya que alguien tan perfecto no podía estar tan sola, ¿o si?

Cuando por fin logro reunirse con la reina, le hizo saber que tenía un gran favor que pedirle.

Vaya veo que no has tardado en hacer amigos, no me sorprende realmente – dijo la reina – y por que queréis un cambio de habitación si estas tan bien?

Es necesario para que mi futura escolta este unida, yo puedo ir a una habitación con otra princesa, pero mi escolta

Futura escolta – le corrigió la reina

Mi futura escolta, creo que debe convivir – dijo Urano

Por que tengo la impresión que me estas ocultando algo? – dijo la joven reina –

Claro que no, en que afecta de todas formas? – pregunto Urano

Supongo que en nada – dijo la reina – tienes mi permiso Urano, se lo notificare a luna y ella a los meester, ve anda tienes una mudanza que hacer

Gracias su majestad- dijo la niña y salio de la habitación

Gracias, gracias y mil gracias – dijo Ariel abrazando a Urano – te debo una y muy grande, es mas te ayudo a mudarte

No es necesario, no llevo aquí mucho tiempo, así que casi todo sigue en mis maletas – dijo la princesa- tu ya tienes todo listo?

Si desde hace semanas – dijo Ariel con una sonrisa-

_**Neptun… **_

Había notado un cambio extraño en su compañera, si antes la miraba con recelo, ahora solo se dedicaba a ignorarla, y hace unos días, ¿estaba empacando, bueno esa era la impresión que tenia.

Neptun estaba tratando de acomodar sus ideas, si bien no esperaba hacer una amistad con alguien del palacio tampoco esperaba esa actitud tan áspera que tenia su compañera de habitación, hasta llego a pensar que realmente haría una amistad, pero no sucedió, por alguna extraña razón la joven no podía estar cerca de ella, y como estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, no hizo ningún intento de limar asperezas.

Que haces tan tarde aquí y sola neptun- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Mirando el mar- contesto – verdad que es hermoso?

Así es – respondió Plut – ¿no deberías estar ya en la cama?

Si solo quería verlo un momento más –

Ven te acompaño – dijo Plut invitando a neptun a caminar rumbo a las habitaciones, caminaron en silencio.

Gracias – dijo neptun cuando llegaron a su habitación – es agradable tener con quien caminar

De nada – dijo Plut – y sabes que eso es porque así lo quieres

No se de que hablas – dijo neptun- buenas noches – se apresuro a decir, por que no quería tener otra conversación como las pasadas.

_**Urano…**_

Esta habitación era mas grande que la otra, estaba casi segura de eso, Urano llevaba ya un rato en su nueva habitación y no había señal de su nueva compañera, y bueno con ayuda de Ariel supo que cama seria la suya, así como que partes podía utilizar para acomodar sus cosas.

Llevaba un rato acomodando, no por que realmente lo quisiera hacer, si no por tener algo que hacer mientras llegaba su compañera, quería sobre todo conocer al ser que ponía de tan mal humor a alguien tan simpática como Ariel.

Escucho voces del otro lado de la puerta, por fin después de esperar conocería a su nueva compañera, la vio entrar…

_**Neptun…**_

Entro a su habitación y ahogo un grito – ahí en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba, sin error a equivocarse la princesa Urano.

_**Urano…**_

Por un momento se paralizo, no podía ser, por fin después de todos sus intentos por que sus miradas se conectaran, después de todos los esfuerzos por poder acercarse, la vida le daba ese regalo

_Y después de tanta espera por fin sus ojos se encontraron y ambas sintieron un escalofrió correr por sus cuerpos…_


	3. nuestra realidad

Cap3

Claro que la había visto, desde que llego, ¿como no notarla?, si era un bólido andando, no paraba un segundo, decía lo que pensaba de en cada clase y siempre entraba a todos lados rodeada de su futura escolta, aun cuando a primera impresión parecía una niña solitaria, tal vez en su subconsciente deseaba que fuera igual que ella, pero conforme pasaron los días, era obvio que no era una solitaria, como ella.

Se miraron por unos minutos mas, sin decir nada, algo que preocupo a la pequeña Urano, ya que no tenia la costumbre de quedarse así, sin hacer nada.

El silencio fue interrumpido por neptuno- Buenas noches- quien al mismo tiempo rompía la conexión visual.

Urano tardo un momento en contestarle, ya que estaba saliendo del trance en el que había entrado al encontrase con los ojos de la otra niña

Hola- logro decir Urano – yo… bueno…

Supongo que eres mi nueva compañera de habitación – dijo neptun relacionando la actitud de su antigua compañera y el encontrar a la niña acomodando sus cosas.

La joven Urano asintió, quería salir de ese estado idota en el que se encontraba, y pronto no quería darle una mala impresión ala niña.

Así que al final del día logro huir de aquí – dijo neptun – lamento que tu tengas que pagarlo

Urano se extraño del comentario, hasta que su cerebro por fin se reinicio, ella era la compañera de Ariel, su nueva musa inspiradora, la niña que la intrigaba y casi le robaba el sueño, era la compañera de Ariel, la chica que no soportaba.

Recupero el habla justo a tiempo – no lo lamentes, hasta conocerme – dijo Urano guiñando un ojo, no sabia como habían salido esas palabras de su boca, pero no había marcha atrás.

Esa acción hizo que la joven de cabellos aguamarina se sonrojara, y es que en apariencia parecía que un niño muy apuesto le acaba de guiñar el ojo.

Bueno, esta por verse, querida- dijo neptun- tal ves termine teniendo mi propia habitación – ella tampoco se explico como salieron esas palabras de su boca.

Parece un reto- dijo Urano- ¿es eso?

Pues- contesto neptun – tal vez

Por cierto soy Urano- dijo la niña acercándose a neptun donde tomo su mano y la beso, gesto que hizo enrojecer por segunda ocasión a la niña.

Mucho gusto Urano, yo soy Neptun – dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña y le depositaba un beso en su mejilla – y como lo había planeado y para emparejar las cosas logro que la niña se sonrojara.

Se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas, Urano sus pantalones y su camisa holgada, dormir era lo mas rico que se podía hacer después de correr, nada de usar esos estupidos camisones que le regalara alguna vez su padre, iba contra su estilo.

Sus pensamientos sobre los estupidos camisones quedaron en el olvido, por que al voltear a ver a su compañera que salía del baño con su camisón puesto, era la escena más hermosa que había visto, definitivamente los camisones no eran estupidos, no más.

Que tengas dulces sueños Urano – dijo neptun – acostándose en su cama

Los tendré – dijo la niña- espero que los tuyos también lo sean y contra todo pronostico, pensando que por tener al lado a su musa inspiradora no podría dormir, se equivoco cayo en un muy agradable sueño.

Se levanto al tiempo que neptun salía de darse su ducha- vaya que eres madrugadora – dijo Urano

Hay cosas que no conoces de mí – dijo Neptun

Bueno se un par – dijo Urano – pero me encantara conocer las demás

Mientras tanto te recomiendo que te duches-

Se ducho, se arreglo y salio del baño lo más rápido que pudo, no iba a permitir que neptun se fuera sin ella

Miro hacia donde se encontraba su tocador, ahí estaba neptun recogiéndose su hermoso cabello, en un moño sencillo, que la hacia ver, si se podía mas hermosa.

Ya estoy lista – dijo Urano – ¿vamos?

Neptun la miro a través del espejo, ¿acaso quería que la acompañara? –

Urano le regreso la mirada –

Solo un momento mas – dijo neptun quien se daba el ultimo toque en su cabello, tomo sus cosas - vamos.

Salieron juntas de su habitación y se dirigieron al salón comedor no era de sorprenderse que no hubiese tanta gente a esa hora, era muy temprano, para levantarse.

Ahí esta Plut – dijo Urano señalando con su cabeza a la niña de cabellos verdes - podemos?

Claro – dijo neptun y caminaron hacia le mesa donde estaba Plut desayunando sola

Hola Plut- saludo una alegre Urano – y tu escolta?

Plut se tomo su tiempo para contestarle, observo curiosa la escena, desde que entraron las dos juntas por esa puerta, un escalofrió la recorrió, y cuando vio el rostro de Urano ella estaba mas radiante que nunca y al mirar a Neptun no podía creer la luz que se asomaba en sus ojos.

Dormidas todavía –

Podemos?- pregunto Urano señalando los lugares

Claro, será un placer – dijo Plut – tener tan agradable compañía tan temprano.

Buenos días Plut – dijo una educada Neptun - ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

Hola neptun – contesto su saludo – creo que lo hago bien, pero siento algo de tristeza, cuando cumpla los 15 me iré al portal del tiempo y no os veré en mucho tiempo, tal ves nunca mas.

¿Se conocen? ¿Por que? – pregunto una curiosa Urano –

Se me olvida que eres una curiosa – dijo Plus – claro que nos conocemos, aun cuando les llevo dos años no quiere decir que no las conozca, a neptun también le di la bienvenida, como a ti Urano.

Oh! Vaya – dijo la niña – y por que?

El portal del tiempo es un lugar muy delicado, necesita toda mi atención y mi tiempo, siento tristeza aunque no estaré sola del todo, me acompañara la escolta, pero no es lo mismo a tener amigos, ¿no lo creen? –

Nos tienes a nostras –dijo con mucha determinación Urano –

Gracias – dijo Plus – diría que espero algún día me visiten, pero se que eso no sucederá, no en esta vida, y ahora dejemos este tema tan triste y díganme, como van con las clases.

Ese cambio de tema tan radical – dijo Urano – me da escalofríos, tu sabes que pienso de esas clases.

No puedo creer que seas tan – comenzó neptun – no se como describirte

Oh! Algún día lo lograras – dijo Urano – sigue intentándolo

Terminaron su desayuno y como no había señal de que llegara alguien de su escolta, decidieron irse juntas a su siguiente clase.

_**En la alberca… **_

Así que natación, bueno no es como el atletismo pero bueno, servirá para seguir en forma – dijo Urano

Eres buena? – pregunto neptun

Soy la mejor y la más rápida – dijo con seguridad la niña

Vaya, eso quiero verlo – dijo neptun

Lo veras, sabes lo único que no me gusta es usar esos trajes estorbosos de baño, no podría usar otra cosa? –dijo mientras veía horrorizada su traje azul marino.

Se te vera bien – dijo neptun- vamos que quiero ver que tan buena eres

Se cambiaron y fueron directamente a la piscina…

No deberíamos esperar a que llegue el meester – pregunto Urano

En teoría – dijo neptun – pero por comenzar a calentar no pasara nada, además quiero ver que tan rápida eres

Muy bien, si la bella niña quiere una demostración – dijo Urano- una demostración le daré.

Urano – dijo neptun – no quiero una demostración

No?-

No- dijo neptun – quiero una carrera

Bueno, si tú quieres –

Es lo que quiero –

Adelante, pero no te sientas mal si te gano – dijo Urano – de acuerdo?

Totalmente – dijo Neptun

Se pusieron en posición y contaron hasta tres y saltaron a la alberca, Urano en un principio confiada, miro por unos momentos a neptun, su sorpresa fue que ella le llevaba bastante delantera, entonces fue cuando comenzó a acelerar.

No fue suficiente su esfuerzo, neptun le gano y por bastante, eso la dejo mas que sorprendida, esa niña no solo era bonita, si no tenía habilidades y la natación era una de ellas.

Eso es increíble – dijo Urano – nadie había podido ganarme

Gracias- dijo neptun

Asi que practicando sin mi – dijo un joven

Meester vega – dijo neptun – solo fue una vuelta de calentamiento

Vaya – dijo vega – y paso a hacer una carrera?

Algo así – dijo Urano

Creíste que le ibas a ganar a neptun?- pregunto vega con curiosidad

Soy o era la más rápida nadando – dijo Urano con firmeza – todavía falta ver si puede ganarme en atletismo

Vaya me dijeron que tenias mucha confianza en ti misma, pero no pensé que tanto –

Pero no te sientas mal Urano – dijo vega – neptun es la nadadora mas rápida que ha tenido el milenio y creo que ahora tu eres la segunda.

Vega se fue a los vestidores a buscar a los demás

¿En serio? – dijo Urano – y por que no me lo dijiste

No quería que te predispusieras a perder – dijo neptun – si te decía que era la campeona de natación, seguramente no le hubieses puesto todo tu entusiasmo.

Comencemos – grito meester – quiero 5 vueltas a la alberca para calentar

Terminaron su clase, agotados, lo mejor es que la clase que venia después era útil para dormir – pensó Urano - Y después la comida, para finalizar el día su clase de música.

_**Salón de arte…**_

Urano- grito Bianca – donde te has metido, te hemos buscado por todos lados, después de la clase de natación, no, nos esperaste

Lo siento –

Y bien que te parece tu compañera de habitación- pregunto Ariel

Yo creo que – comenzó Urano, pero no pudo terminar ya que había llegado rigel

Tomen asiento – dijo la meester – quiero que me muestren su ultima pintura.

Para que?- pregunto en un susurro Ariel –

Bien que lo sabes- contesto Bianca- para poder decir que son unas basuras al lado de la princesita del mar.

Urano escucho su conversación y sintió un pinchazo a caso se referían a neptun?, quien tuvo que irse a buscar a rigel a la sala de maestros, dejando a Urano sola camino hacia el salón.

Puedo pasar- dijo neptun quien se asomaba por la puerta

Adelante – dijo rigel

Claro solo por que es la niña prodigo – dijo Ariel

Ni que lo digas – secundo Bianca

Muy bien comenzare el recorrido- informo rigel y así la meester se paseo por todo el salón, Urano, la seguía con la mirada, no parecía del tipo de personas que tienen a un aprendiz favorito.

Era objetiva o eso le parecía, también recorría con la mirada todas las obras unas muy buenas, cuando llego a la suya, bueno no era tan mala, después de todo tuvo que esforzarse.

Vaya, pensé que no sacarías tu lado artística tan rápido – dijo rigel a Urano – me alegra que sea así.

Bueno me parece muy bien el trabajo que han hecho- declaro rigel – ahora podemos avanzar a otra corriente

Quiero que vean esta obra- dijo rigel mientras descubría un cuadro que estaba al frente de la clase.

Ven la imagen, la sienten, la imaginan –

Es de verdad escalofriante – pensó Urano – pero alguien le robo el pensamiento y lo expreso con palabras y la clase se sumió en murmullos.

Ahí enfrente tenían la imagen de la destrucción del milenio de plata era aterradora

Para eso es el arte, jóvenes – declaro rigel – no todos tendrán el don para plasmarlo, pero lo verán en un lugar donde no necesitan pintarlo, en sus sueños.

Lamento decirles que si alguna ves, ven una imagen así – dijo rigel – solo queda una cosa por hacer y es pelear por defender su mundo actual.

Eso conmovió a todos los presentes, una niña de la clase alzo su manita

Dime Thalassa –

Quien lo pinto – pregunto la niña

Se que os pondré nerviosas, pero bueno tengo que decirles- comenzó rigel con cierto nerviosismo en su voz – la autora de esta obra es su princesa, la princesa del mar.

Si los murmullos antes eran algo ruidosos, ahora se habían desatado mas, si era una aprendiz de guerrera la que había pintado eso, eso quería decir que en un futuro nada lejano, eso podía pasar.

Urano, busco a la llamada princesa del mar, quien era? –

No solo es una antipática, ahora predice la destrucción del milenio de plata – dijo una enojada Ariel

Sus ideas se cruzaron, todas y cada una de ellas, Urano no podía creerlo, como una niña tan bella e incapaz de matar a una mosca, podía pintar algo tan horrible, y aun con esa reveladora noticia, busco su mirada y la encontró

Era algo fría, aunque si miraba bien se veía un poco la angustia y la tristeza rodeándola, al parecer quería que solo ella viera eso, nada más ella o eso le parecía.

Cuando por fin finalizo su clase, Urano ignoro olímpicamente a su escolta y fue tras neptun.

_**Salón de historia…**_

Dione, Rea, Febe, Metone, Calipso, Helena, Encke y Pollux - iba nombrando la meester Polaris – Luna requiere de su presencia.

_**Palacio de plata… Sala de juntas… **_

Que bueno que llegas Nereida –

Me asusta el por que estoy aquí, luna, si te soy sincera me aterra –

A mi también, pero es mi deber informarte que saturno, viene camino al palacio a tomar directamente su entrenamiento, ya mande a llamar a su escolta -


	4. La primera sailor guerrera

_**La primera sailor guerrera…**_

La busco por varios minutos, preguntándose una y otra ves si encontraría bien y por fin después de una ardua búsqueda la encontró sentada sobre una roca mirando el mar, se acerco lentamente hasta que estuvo a su altura, no dijo nada, espero en silencio hasta que la princesa del mar quisiera hablar.

Pero pasaban los minutos y ella no decía nada, no aguanto que ella permaneciera en ese estado…

Eres muy cruel neptun, te encierras en tu mundo y me abandonas aquí- dijo Urano rompiendo ese silencio tan abrumador

Dio resultado, la chica reacciono - lo lamento Urano, no fue mi intención.

Te encuentras bien - pregunto una preocupada niña

Lo estaré - dijo neptun

De eso me asegurare yo misma - dijo Urano tomando su mano

Neptun dejo de mirar al mar para voltear a ver a su compañera y en sus ojos pudo observar que no mentía, que no la abandonaría y que nunca más iba a estar sola.

Será mejor que regresemos, ya comenzó a hacer frió -dijo Urano, neptun solo asintió y sin separar sus manos entraron al palacio.

Al llegar a la habitación se cambiaron y acostaron, lo sabían, lo presentían, mañana nada seria igual, aunque era demasiado pronto...

_**Sala de juntas... **_

Giove, Arion - irán a la tierra a terminar el entrenamiento de los príncipes, por si necesito su ayuda, ustedes puedan regresar a tiempo-

Muy bien - dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, no querían agregar nada más, así que pidieron permiso para retirarse-

Analizamos al enemigo - dijo luna al resto de los meester- o bueno la poca información que tenemos, así que el problema es de las externas, internas, mañana mandare por las princesas para que en menos de tres meses inicien con ellas, ahora necesito hablar con los meester externos.

Con esas palabras Umbriel, Anwyn, Fobos, Diemos y Artemis salieron de la sala

Muy bien, aunque se que no llevan ni un mes en el palacio es necesario que se les presenten a sus aprendices - dijo luna mirando a Belial, Izar y Nereida

Puedo pasar -dijo una Cissy apenada

Adelante- dijo luna - como vas con plut?

Es una excelente aprendiz- dijo la meester- creo que estará lista antes de tiempo, como tu lo deseas, como lo necesitamos

Esas son buenas noticias - dijo luna - ¿sabes que si vienen del sistema externo, su primer obstáculo eres tu, verdad?

Lo se- dijo cissy quien cruzo su mirada por un momento con belial, para después depositarla nuevamente en luna.

Bueno mañana haremos algo impensable, Belial, Izar serán presentados al mismo tiempo con sus aprendices, no tengo tiempo para hacer esto dos veces y no digamos una tercera, ya que no creo que saturno llega a tiempo para hacer esto solo una vez.

Muy bien- dijeron ambos-

Retírense - dijo luna - mañana hay mucho que hacer y todavía tengo que revisar muchas cosas.

_**Sala de simulaciones...**_

Bóveda celeste - grito Cissy apuntando a una criatura que tenia delante la cual sucumbió y quedo hecho mil pedazos

Hey!, cuidado- grito Belial - puedes lastimar este hermoso rostro

Cissy lo miro por unos momentos - antes de lanzar otra vez su ataque hacia la dirección donde estaba Belial, el poder paso rozándolo y destruyo otra criatura que estaba tras Belial

Gracias, creo - dijo Belial - ¿puedo acompañarte?

Cissy solo asintió - bóveda celeste - grito una vez mas destruyendo a dos criaturas que saltaban hacia ellos.

Contigo tengo para defender a todo el milenio- dijo belial

Ojala fuese cierto - dijo cissy descuidando su defensa, solo escucho cuando Belial grito - bólido radiante - y el poder paso por arriba de cissy y destruyo tres criaturas.

Bueno supongo que si no puedo, tengo un buen respaldo - dijo cissy mientras apretaba el botón que finalizaba la simulación.

Dalo por hecho - dijo belial acercándose a cissy y tomándola en sus brazos- sabes lamentare no haberte hecho mía cuando pude -

Belial-dijo cissy en un susurro

Lo lamentare - dijo antes de besarla

_**Sala de los meester...**_

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Nereida a un Izar que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos

Tu sabes que no-

¿Te preocupa algo en específico? -

Tú sabes que es- respondió mientras su vista se dirigió a ella

Izar – pronuncio Nereida que no soportaba cuando el joven se ponía en ese estado -

Nereida, sabes que tu aprendiz es muy peligrosa, no es que prefiera que mueras en batalla, pero no me gustaría que te pasara algo mientras la entrenas-

Tratare de ser cuidadosa - dijo Nereida acercándose a Izar - te lo prometo - dijo al tiempo que lo besaba.

Urano y Neptun despertaron mas temprano de lo normal, se ducharon y se dirigieron hacia su clase de atletismo, hoy era el día en que algo cambiaria para siempre…

_**Estadio...**_

Su escolta la miraba como si fuera una especie de espécimen.

¿Que les sucede? – pregunto Urano a Neptun

¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Neptun

¿El que?, ¿no sabias que es de mala educación responder con una pregunta?-

¿Como te lo explico?, tu acabas de hacer lo mismo -

No lo se, por eso te lo he preguntado y se que acabado de hacer lo mismo, a todo esto ¿tu no tienes escolta?- pregunto Urano

Si ves a esas chicas de ahí - dijo Neptuno señalando con su cabeza a un grupo que estaba cerca del meester Sirio - mi escolta esta conformada por ellas cuatro Náyade, Thalassa, Larisa, Kuiper

¿Y por que no te juntas con ellas?-

No se como explicártelo Urano, no sin sonar una arrogante, mimada y déspota niña-

Vaya, ¿Así de difícil?-

Si, así de difícil – respondió Neptun- ¿andamos hoy curiosas, verdad?

Algo así, lo intentaremos en otra ocasión -

Me parece perfecto -

Urano, Neptun - dijo Sirio - su presencia es requerida en la sala de juntas...

Ambas se miraron, por un momento creyeron que estaban siendo castigadas por hablar mientras el meester explicaba, pero algo en su modo de dirigirse a ellas, las hizo dudar que fuese por eso.

Cambiarse, ponerse decentes- dijo sirio- luna las espera.

Todos los demás aprendices se quedaron perplejos, mas nadie dijo nada, mientras Urano y Neptun se retiraban del lugar.

Se pusieron las ropas que mas creyeron adecuadas y se dirigieron en silencio hasta la sala de juntas...

Tocaron la puerta- la voz de luna les permitió entrar - pónganse cómodas, dijo luna mientras señalaba dos asientos frente a ella

Urano, Neptun - dijo luna- hoy es un día especial, hoy conocerán a sus meester

Las niñas se miraron sorprendidas, ¿eso no era hasta que tuvieran doce? ¿y no se supone que hacían algo mas ceremonioso?

Belial, Izar - dijo luna - entrad por favor ambos meester entraron a la sala miraron a las jóvenes aprendices, las reconocieron al instante.

Urano - dijo Luna - Belial "amigo del viento" es tu meester- Urano miro al joven de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos grises, no tenían que decirle quien era, ella lo reconoció.

Neptun - dijo Luna - Izar "el consejero del mar" es tu meester - la niña miro al joven que estaba atrás de ella y lo reconoció.

Su entrenamiento comienza ahora - dijo Luna - Izar tu aprendiz fue la que tuvo la primera visión.

Izar asintió

Muy bien podéis retiraos -

Las llevaron a una sala continua, donde Izar hizo la presentación más formal y comenzó a explicarles que significaba esta nueva etapa de su aprendizaje, mientras que Belial solo miraba al techo aburrido.

Dejo de ver lo magnifico que era el techo cuando Izar toco el tema que lo intrigaba- me ha dicho luna que eres la primera en tener visiones, ¿eso es correcto?

Es correcto- contesto Neptun

Es tuya la pintura- pregunto Belial

Neptun solo se limito a asentir

Vaya, no puedo creer que una niña tan linda como tu, que se ve incapaz de matar una mosca, pudiese dibujar algo como eso, ya no digamos que es una obra maestra- Urano le miro con una ceja alzada ese era el mismo pensamiento que ella había tenido respecto a Neptun y su pintura.

¿Pasa algo? - pregunto belial

Nada - respondió Urano

Bueno ya que Belial nos ilumino con su gran cerebro, continuare con las reglas que tendrán que seguir de ahora en adelante, comenzó a decirles como, cuando y donde, se harían las cosas.

Belial y yo somos algo - comenzó Izar- bueno lo verán con el tiempo, pero espero que se lleven bien ya que hicimos los horarios demasiado similares, yo diría que muy parecidos, excepto en la meditación todo lo demás es igual.

Continuo con las explicaciones, estaba por finalizar su platica cuando llamaron a la puerta, Izar con un adelante, dejo pasar a la persona que estaba afuera.

Hola chicos – dijo Nereida algo ansiosa – hay algunos cambios de planes

¿Qué tipo de cambios?- pregunto Izar preocupado al ver el estado de Nereida

Irán directo al planeta del viento (Urano), donde iniciaran su entrenamiento y donde esperaran nuevas ordenes- dijo Nereida

¿Anda algo mal?- pregunto Belial – ¿Cissy esta bien?

Al parecer, esta nueva batalla será con todo y teatro incluido- respondió Nereida

No entiendo- dijo Belial

No es necesario – dijo Nereida – solo haced lo que os dije

Tu iras a Saturno, ¿verdad? – pregunto Izar

Nereida asintió

Eso quiere decir- dijo belial – que…

Eso mismo- dijo interrumpiendo Nereida – así que por eso tendrán que ir a Urano, para que estén cerca en caso de que necesite ayuda.

Salio de la habitación, esas instrucciones eran malas, muy malas noticias, ¿tan poderosa era Saturno?

Ya escucharon cambio de planes- dijo Izar – todo lo que les dije se hará pero en otro planeta, vamos que tienen que empacar

Todas las acciones que se hacían, lograron poner a la población un poco nerviosa, pero la reina se encargo de tranquilizarlos, por ahora todo estaba bien, y pedía que la futura escolta de su hija estuviera lista para la pelea que se avecinaba.

Cissy, se fue al planeta de Plut donde podía entrenar mejor y al mismo tiempo vigilar a los que entraban al sistema.

Izar y Belial llegaron a la semana al planeta del viento (Urano) e iniciaron rápidamente actividades.

Nereida llego con la escolta de Saturno, donde conoció a la pequeña niña de apenas siete años.

Artemis se fue a entrenar al planeta de Venus, que contaba con cosas que le serian de utilidad, ya que habían observado al grupo de amigas del sistema interno y Venus mostraba grandes signos de liderazgo.

Las demás futuras guerreras se quedaron en la luna, para entrenar bajo la supervisión de sus respectivos meester y estar a la mano por si sucedía algún evento inesperado.

Pasaban rápidamente los meses, sin ningún ataque o anomalía en el sistema, así paso todo un año, donde los meester eran cada ves mas exigentes.

_**Planeta de la Oscuridad (plutón)… **_

Vamos Plut- gritaba Cissy – muévete, te están alcanzando, se encontraban en la sala de simulaciones, llevaba ya tres años con la ahora adolescente princesa y no daba signo alguno de sacar su centro de poder (vulgarmente llamado pluma de transformación)

Plut esquivaba y cuando podía lanzaba un ataque a las criaturas, que ya la superaban el numero al que estaba acostumbrada, se tropezó, Cissy miraba la escena algo enojada, levántate – grito justo cuando vio que la joven no lo lograría y antes de que ella pudiese apretar el botón que finalizaba la simulación, un resplandor de luz se interpuso entre las criaturas y la joven, cuando la luz desapareció, Cissy vio con alegría que ahí flotando enfrente de Plut estaba el centro de poder.

Plut abrió los ojos delante de ella estaba su pluma de transformación, no dudo un momento en agarrarlo y como si fueran palabras ensayadas grito- por el poder del planeta Plutón, transformación-

La joven adquirió su nuevo traje con el cual pelearía las siguientes batallas – las criaturas que seguían ahí se recobraron del resplandor y la atacaron, como sucedió anteriormente las palabras salieron de su boca como si las supiera desde hace mucho tiempo, junto sus manos y dijo – Grito Mortal – un haz de luz de color morado con la forma de lo que parecía un planeta se dirigió a las criaturas que desaparecieron al instante de ser tocadas.

La joven cayo de rodillas y perdió su transformación – Cissy apretó el botón y entro al simulador, recogió a la joven que no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese poder y la traslado a su habitación.

Nix – dijo Cissy – llamando a una de las dos chicas que pertenecían a la escolta de Plut

Ve de inmediato al palacio de Plata, informa a luna que ya despertó la primera Sailor guerrera-

Nix desapareció en el acto – Hidra – grito Cissy – la chica apareció

Me llamaba – dijo la joven

Ve a Urano y dile a Belial que ya despertó la primera Sailor –

Como usted diga – contesto Hidra

No era una buena idea quedarse sin la escolta de su ahora nueva sailor, pero tenia que avisar de todas formas, bueno solo a Luna, pero quería que Belial estuviera un poco mas tranquilo.

_**Planeta del viento… (Urano)**_

Esfuérzate un poco mas – grito Belial

Urano trato de hacerlo, pero llevaban horas practicando, ahora entendía por que el era su meester, eran muy parecidos.

Bólido radiante- grito Belial mandando directamente su poder a la joven, este impacto en ella dejándola desmayada en el suelo – no puedo creer que no resistas nada

Belial se dirigió hacia donde estaban Izar y Neptun meditando – Hey! Tengo horas libres – dijo como quien comenta el clima – ¿como vas tu?

Pues ahora que llegaste, supongo que tendré que finalizar mi sesión- dijo Izar - ¿Dónde esta Urano?

A cierto, neptun- dijo Belial – ve por ella la deje inconciente, tendrá que bajar caminando al comedor si quiere comer, puedes ir tu sola pero no podrás subirle nada de comer, ¿entendido?

Neptun solo asintió

Esta mal herida, seguramente – dijo Izar a Neptun – solo una vez por mes podréis ir a la enfermería, si fuesen sailor se curarían con su propio poder, pero como todavía no lo son, tendrás que arreglártelas, esa será tu lección de hoy, ve por ella

Neptun por fin pudo salir corriendo en busca de Urano, no quería reflejar preocupación por que sabía que Belial le parecía gracioso hacerla sufrir e Izar no permitiría que la ayudara.

Las estaban educando para depender solo de cierta forma la una de la otra, no mas allá, nada de salvar sus vidas, solo utilizar a su compañera para ganar batallas, solo y nada mas para eso.

Cuando llego se arrodillo a su lado, puso su cabeza en sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, no tenia miedo de que la fueran a ver sus meester, ya que si los conocía bien estarían ya camino al comedor.

Espero unos minutos para ver si la joven despertaba, cuando estaba decidía a cargarla hasta la habitación, ella despertó.

¿Estoy muerta?- pregunto Urano

No-

Es que veo un ángel –

Vaya por lo menos se que tu sentido del humor esta intacto- dijo una sonriente Neptun

Es lo único que tengo intacto-

Ven te ayudo a pararte –dijo Neptun quien con algo de esfuerzo la levanto e hizo que se apoyara totalmente en ella para caminar rumbo a su habitación –

Llegaron a la habitación, Neptun arreglo la cama para que Urano pudiera descansar y alisto las cosas que podría utilizar para curar a la joven.

Me gustara esto de que me dejen inconciente – declaro Urano

No digas tonterías, esto no es nada bueno-

Claro que si, tú me cuidas-

Neptun solo la miro, mientras iba limpiando y desinfectando sus cortadas, estaba muy concentrada en su labor, pero como era costumbre a Urano no le gustaba tanto silencio

¿Y bien cuales son las instrucciones?- Pregunto, ya que sabia como se las gastaba su meester

Que tienes que bajar caminando si queremos comer – dijo Neptun

¿Solo eso?- dijo Urano sonriendo

Como si pudieras estar de pie- contesto neptun

Veras que si, solo dame unos minutos-

Voy a ducharme – dijo neptun – si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿de acuerdo? No cerrare la puerta para escucharte

La joven solo gruño un de acuerdo y cerro sus ojos, ya no podía tenerlos abiertos

Neptun se terminaba de arreglar, decidió que esperaría una hora mas para que Urano pudiese descansar mas, tomo su libreta donde estaban sus actuales dibujos, lo abrió en una determinada hoja, donde se encontraba uno sin terminar…

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Urano que acababa de despertar

Algo tarde, ¿como te sientes?-

Mejor-

¿Crees poder pararte?- pregunto neptun dejando a un lado su libreta

Con un poco de ayuda-

Neptun se acerco a la joven y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuando pensó que lo había logrado, Urano sintió un mareo y justo cuando iba a caer de regreso a la cama neptun la sostuvo

Al parecer no- dijo neptun – tal vez no es necesario ir a comer

¿Estas loca?- dijo Urano – no te voy a dejar sin comer, vamos, solo ayúdame y cuando lleguemos al comedor, me las arreglare para llegar a mi asiento

No seas necia- dijo neptun – no es necesario que coma

Tu eres la necia aquí- dijo Urano – anda dame una mano

Neptun le ayudo a ponerse de pie por segunda ocasión, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, cuando llegaron al lugar Urano se separo de Neptun, no podía apoyarse en su compañera, si no las regresarían y no probarían comida.

Pero un nuevo mareo la ataco, no lo lograría y cuando pensó que caería una mano sostuvo la suya, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Neptun, bajo la mirada y vio sus manos entrelazadas.

Ese acto le dio la fuerza que necesitaba, para entrar, Belial alzo su mirada al ver entrar a las dos niñas, frunció el ceño, no se recargaba en Neptun, pero era ayudada por ella.

Izar lo miraba divertido, eso no se lo esperaba Belial, solo había especificado llegar caminando, no omitió la ayuda de su aprendiz para caminar.

Urano noto su reacción lo cual la divirtió- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto

Su meester la vio, se estaba burlando de el – no, creo que solo medio curiosidad ver a dos niñas tomadas de la mano, ya no digamos que estas están entrelazadas – si su intención era causar algún sonrojo se quedo con las ganas.

¿Solo es eso?- pregunto Neptun para su sorpresa mientras ayudaba a Urano a sentarse.

Gracias amor – dijo Urano

De nada querida – respondió Neptun mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Izar no lo soporto mas y comenzó a reír – niñas 1, Belial 0 – dijo mientras continuo riéndose.

Graciosas las jovencitas – dijo Belial y antes de poder agregar algo mas anunciaron la llegada de Hidra

Buenas tardes meesters, traigo un recado para el meester Belial –

Belial contuvo el aliento, lo cual noto cuando lo dejo escapar – dime -

La meester Cissy le informa que ha despertado a su sailor guerrera – dijo Hidra

Izar y Belial se miraron, Izar asintió y Belial se levanto del comedor -Urano no tardare mas de dos días compartirás actividades con el meester Izar, tal vez adquieras algo de conocimiento – fue lo único que dijo mientras se iba con Hidra.


	5. Consecuencias

_**Consecuencias**_

_**Sailor Venus: El nacimiento de una líder, y el despertar de sailor Neptun**_

No tenía por que haber abandonado el planeta del viento, pero ese sentimiento (al cual no quería ponerle nombre) lo obligo a ir a donde Cissy, para ver que estuviera bien y conocer a la nueva sailor.

Belial y Nix llegaron al Planeta del Mar, donde hicieron una escala…

_**Planeta de la Oscuridad…**_

Cissy estaba algo inquieta, seguramente era por que había despertado a su sailor, eso debía ser, por que de no serlo, era que algo malo iba a pasar…

Lluvia de meteoritos – grito uno de los súbditos del planeta de la oscuridad- meester Cissy se acercan a gran velocidad, creo que algunos podrían chocar contra nosotros, ya active los escudos

Muy bien – dijo Cissy no era algo tan malo, después de todo, siempre había ese tipo de fenómenos naturales, pero quedarse sola era un gran error, aunque estuviera su aprendiz no servia de mucho ya que seguía inconciente, solo pedía que hubiese algún guerrero en el planeta del mar, por que no iba a poder destruir todos y se irían directo a neptuno.

Vio asombrada que era una gran lluvia de meteoritos, fue directo a destruirlos, se enfoco mas en los que iban a chocar contra el planeta de la oscuridad.

Bóveda celeste – grito Cissy – destruyendo todos los que fueron alcanzados por el poder, miraba algo frustrada como pasaban de largo algunos meteoritos, por favor – pensó – que haya alguien en neptuno.

_**Planeta del Mar…**_

Belial e Hidra se disponían a salir del planeta cuando varios meteoritos pasaron de largo apenas a unos metros de distancia de Neptuno.

Demonios – grito Belial – al ver pasar esos meteoros que se dirigían a Urano- vamos Hidra no podemos permitir que pasen mas – con ayuda de sus poderes, terminaron con la mayoría de los meteoros, excepto aquellos que ya habían pasado, no eran tantos, pero seguramente Cissy había terminado con la mayoría.

Bólido radiante – grito Belial – al ver unos rezagados meteoros – creo que son todos

Al parecer meester Belial – dijo Hidra

Vamos, quiero ver si Plutón esta bien – dijo Belial emprendiendo el camino hacia el planeta de la oscuridad.

_**Planeta del Viento…**_

Izar y las futuras guerreras se encontraban meditando bajo una cascada, claro que neptun estaba acostumbrada a tener bajo sus hombros la presión del agua, algo que Urano no, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que no podía concentrarse, por que una cosa era cierta, todo su entrenamiento era igual, excepto la meditación, Belial y ella hacían otro tipo de meditación.

Algo más interesante y menos frío – pensó y cuando iba a seguir con sus pensamientos de una joven aburrida escucho la alarma del palacio.

Izar y neptun despertaron de su letargo, que sucede – se pregunto -

Meteoritos – grito alguien

Eso no es nada bueno – dijo Izar –

No se supone que esto es un fenómeno natural –dijo Urano

Si, lo que no es bueno es que haya llegado hasta aquí, cuando la responsabilidad del guardián de Plutón era haberlos destruido todos – dijo un muy serio Izar – bueno veámosle el lado positivo, es una buena prueba para ustedes, vamos, me ayudaran

El meester les dio armas para destruir a los meteoros, ya que las chicas todavía no eran sailors.

No eran muchos, solo unos rezagados eso tranquilizo a Izar, comenzó a destruirlos, las chicas no habían recibido ningún tipo de instrucción salvo el hecho de que tenían que ayudarle a destruirlos, en sus manos tenían unos sables que brillaban de un color azul.

La primera en intentarlo fue Urano, quien golpeo a uno de ellos partiéndolo en mil pedazos, que aunque tocaron tierra, eran insignificantes.

Neptun se animo a golpear a uno que era un poco mas grande que el que había destruido Urano, lo logro, o eso pensó hasta que vio que el meteoro se había partido solo en dos, uno de los pedazos choco contra otro meteoro, por el impacto ambos se destruyeron, pero el otro se dirigía hacia Urano que estaba demasiado entretenida destruyendo otros meteoros.

Izar vio todo en cámara lenta, como su aprendiz corría hacia la chica distraída, como Urano era literalmente aventada y como Neptun recibía el impacto del meteoro.

Urano estaba aturdida, que había sucedido – se pregunto - cuando se dio cuenta de la situación quiso correr hacia Neptun, pero Izar la agarro y firmemente le dijo – todavía no hemos terminado – y la llevo a terminar con los otros meteoros.

Estaba cansado de acabar con los meteoros de forma rustica y tal vez en el fondo preocupado por su aprendiz, entonces sin mas ánimos grito - magnitud estelar - y todos los meteoros desaparecieron.

¿Podía hacer eso?- le pregunto Urano algo molesta, mientras corría a ver a Neptun quien todavía se encontraba dentro de la nube de polvo, tenia miedo de lo que vería, pero no importaba que tal mal herida estuviera, mientras estuviera viva.

Izar corría tras ella, cuando llegaron al lugar, esperaron que se despejara un poco la nube de polvo, cuando por fin pudieron visualizar algo, vieron un gran campo de energía de un color aguamarina, ahí dentro de la burbuja se encontraba la ahora nueva sailor neptun.

Urano que en otra circunstancia se quedaría paralizada al ver esa imagen corrió donde se encontraba neptun y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, la chica cayo desmayada.

Llévala adentro – dijo Izar – no tiene ninguna herida grave, solo esta cansada, esa es una de las virtudes de ser una sailor.

Lo has logrado – le repetía una y otra vez Urano a la chica que se hallaba en la cama que ambas compartían – lo has logrado, despierta, anda quiero felicitarte y también darte las gracias por salvar mi vida.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida, pero cuando despertó su mirada se encontró con la de neptun, la abrazo más de lo que ya estaban, y al oído le dijo en un susurro gracias.

Ella solo le sonrió y sus labios solo se movieron para decir un de nada.

¿Estas cansada?- pregunto Urano

Solo un poco- respondió

Lo único que lamento – dijo Urano- es que en el fondo ambas sabemos que tu acción traerá consecuencias.

Era verdad – pensó Neptun - ese acto traería represalias, pero ya se las arreglarían para sobrevivir.

No podía dejar que algo malo te pasara – dijo entonces neptun – no me importan las consecuencias, mientras sigas aquí a mi lado

Fue lo último que se dijeron, ya que volvieron a sumirse en sus sueños…

Izar se encontraba en su habitación, no quería admitir que era una admirable acción, era algo hermoso lo que había visto, pero ese tipo de acción en la guerra significaba solo una cosa y era muerte, no podía permitir que ellas se preocuparan tanto la una por la otra, si no en el futuro solo correrían peligro, varios pensamientos mas cruzaron por su mente, entre ellos el castigo que le pondría a neptun por haber rescatado a su compañera.

_**Planeta de la Oscuridad… **_

Belial se tranquilizo al ver el planeta intacto, con lo cual mando a Hidra a avisarle a Cissy que el se encontraba ahí.

¿Problemas? – pregunto con cierta ironía

Lo lamento – dijo Cissy – se que fue una estupidez mía, dime donde te han agarrado

En neptuno – dijo Belial – pero también cometí una idiotez, se me fueron algunos, espero que Izar no se enoje

Espero que termine con todos – dijo Cissy – si llegan a saturno soy una mujer muerta, aunque no creo que tarde en enterarse Luna, así que bueno ya me estaré preparando para el sermón.

Bueno tal vez te perdone por que ya lograste despertar a tu sailor – dijo Belial – vamos quiero verla.

_**Planeta del Amor… **_

Artemis – grito la joven rubia – creo que estoy lista para otro nivel

Yo también lo creo – dijo el meester – vamos, este es un poco mas complejo, ten cuidado

Lo tendré – dijo Venus

Artemis miraba a su aprendiz sorprendido, la chica tenía una capacidad analítica sorprendente, era más madura de lo que debería ser una joven de su edad y lo mejor que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, no era arrogante y siempre le exigía más.

Si le subo dos niveles en lugar de uno – se pregunto artemis – tal vez no se lo espere y tenga que actuar mas rápido y eso la ayudara, si tiene que ver que hay cosas inesperadas – artemis subió el nivel de simulación un poco mas de lo que era.

Vaya, este nivel si que esta mas entretenido – dijo Venus quien casi no terminaba su oración ya que estaba siendo atacada por varios y mas rápido, corría, saltaba y atacaba, de repente una burbuja de color naranja la envolvió.

Artemis iba a quitar la simulación, pero se quedo paralizado, no podía ser, ella estaba despertando y ni siquiera estaba amenazada su vida, ya que esa era una de las mejores formas de despertar a una sailor, orillándola a que su vida este en peligro.

Cuando la burbuja desapareció, vio a sailor Venus, la joven solo dijo – esto es genial, no artemis?- antes de lanzarse a atacar a los demonios – bueno creo que quiero terminar antes para que me felicites por esto - dijo la joven – cadena de amor de Venus – una cadena naranja salio de sus manos y mato a todos los demonios.

Artemis solo apretó el botón que finalizaba la simulación – la chica salio caminando del simulador – algo que no sucedió con las otras dos nuevas sailor que cayeron desmayadas después de haber sufrido su primera transformación-

¿Que dices?- dijo Venus emocionada – el naranja es mi color

Estoy realmente sorprendido – dijo Artemis – eres muy joven, creo que la mas joven de las sailor registradas hasta ahora.

¿En serio?- dijo Venus – eso quiere decir que eres un buen meester.

No, es mucho crédito para mí – dijo Artemis – pero tengo que reportarlo con Luna, ve a descansar yo tengo que mandar un mensajero.

Claro – dijo Venus mientras iba rumbo a su habitación – artemis – dijo la joven – como me quito mi uniforme

Artemis solo sonrió, si que era nueva.

_**Palacio de plata… **_

Meester Luna –

Dime – dijo luna al joven que tenía delante sin dedicarle una mirada –

Llego Nix de Plutón –

Dile que pase – dijo Luna

Nix entro al despacho donde se encontraba la líder de los meester, moviendo una y otra vez varios papeles como buscando algo.

Meester – dijo Nix – le traigo noticias de Plutón, ya ha despertado sailor Plut.

Luna dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a la joven que tenia enfrente- ¿eso es verdad?

Así es meester – dijo nix

¿Y el talismán? – dijo Luna

No se presento, ni siquiera el báculo – dijo Nix

Vaya, eso realmente es algo penoso, bueno dile a Cissy que en cuanto aparezca me lo haga saber – dijo Luna

Como usted ordene meester – dijo nix y salio del lugar, para volver a plutón.

_**Planeta de la oscuridad… **_

Belial solo se quedo lo suficiente para ver a la primera nueva sailor

Solo te falta el talismán – dijo Belial

No tiene el báculo- dijo Cissy – no se por que no apareció, es raro, pero bueno por lo menos ya puedo explotarla mas

Eso si y también puede iniciar su entrenamiento con su escolta – dijo el joven

Si – dijo Cissy – todo va bien por ahora.

_**Palacio de plata…**_

Ya despertó Plut su majestad – dijo Luna que informaba en ese momento a la reina

Es una buena noticia – dijo serenity

Sin el báculo- dijo Luna – no se que tan buena sea la noticia.

Es buena Luna, muy buena, no importa si no tenia el báculo – dijo Serenity – lo mas difícil ya paso, ahora todo el entrenamiento de la joven será enfocado al portal del tiempo.

Así es su majestad – dijo Luna

Su majestad, meester Luna – dijo un vocero – ha llegado un mensajero de Venus

Hacerle pasar – dijo la reina

Paso el mensajero quien les dio la noticia del meester Artemis

¿Así que Venus?- dijo Luna – no puedo creerlo, aunque si le soy sincera vi mucho potencial en la chica, para ser la nueva líder de las sailors.

Yo también luna – dijo serenity – y que mas dice la carta

Dice que se transformo mientras jugaba con sus enemigos – dijo luna – dice la carta que Venus rara vez se ha sentido amenazada en el simulador, que suben de nivel en cada sesión por que la joven aprende demasiado rápido y que no se ha desmayado al convertirse en sailor Venus y que ha obtenido su arma.

¿Su arma?- dijo serenity sorprendida

Si su majestad – dijo Luna – saco la cadena de Venus

_**Planeta del viento…**_

Belial fue recibido por un serio Izar – quien le pregunto como estaba Cissy y su nueva sailor

Belial le contó, con pocos detalles, había algo en Izar que le preocupaba, cuando termino pregunto lo inevitable – ¿paso algo en mi ausencia?

Belial- dijo Izar – ha despertado mi sailor

¡¿Que?!- dijo Belial- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? ¿y por que no estas feliz?

Le relato toda la historia de los meteoritos…

Vaya, no pensé que fuese ha pasar algo así – dijo Belial – ¿ya pensaste en el castigo?

Si – dijo mas serio – por no respetar la única regla que les impusimos al inicio del entrenamiento, tendré que llevarme a neptun a su planeta a que finalice su entrenamiento.

De acuerdo – dijo Belial – vamos que quiero ver un poco de drama, me hace falta igual y eso ayuda a Urano a despertar, ¿Cuándo le informaras a Luna?

Hoy mismo mande a un mensajero, uno para la luna y otro para neptuno, para que tengan todo listo a nuestra llegada y también para que se presente la escolta con su nueva líder sailor neptun.

Las chicas fueron llamadas por sus meester a la sala de meditación que usaban Urano y Belial, encontraron a los dos sentados.

Sentaos – dijo Belial – me han informado de los sucesos que pasaron en mi ausencia, primero Neptun te felicito por tu nuevo logro, espero eso inspire a mi aprendiz.

Gracias – dijo una seria joven

Pero como lo saben, rompieron la única regla que les dimos cuando llegamos aquí – continuo Izar – creo que fuimos mas que claros con ella.

Las dos chicas asintieron

Por eso – dijo Belial – tomamos esta decisión, la respetaran y la llevaran acabo, si escucho aunque sea una sola protesta les quitare el único privilegio que les iba a dar.

Las jóvenes solo miraban al piso, sin hacer ni decir nada, solo esperando la sentencia.

Bien – dijo Izar – las acciones tienen consecuencias, y por tal razón al violar nuestra única regla, esta trajo consecuencias, Neptun – al pronunciar su nombre la chica alzo la mirada hacia los meester – tu fuiste la que violo la regla, así que por eso permitiremos que Urano y tu se escriban.

Escribirnos – pensó Urano – ¿que acaso no podremos hablarnos?

Neptun tienes dos horas para empacar tus cosas, nos marchamos a tu planeta para terminar ahí tu entrenamiento – dijo Izar

Eso si sorprendió a las chicas, las iban a separar, las iban a separar – era lo único que pensaban –

Les tomo todo su autocontrol, no comenzar a protestar, por que sabían que no había nada que hacer y como bien lo dijo Izar se podían escribir, podrían estar en contacto, aunque no seria igual.

Retírense – dijo Belial- Urano te espero en dos horas para retomar nuestras lecciones

Las chicas se retiraron de la sala, caminaron rumbo a su habitación y una vez entraron, sus emociones fluyeron

Lo lamento – dijo Urano – si no hubiese sido una idota distraída, nada de esto hubiese pasado

No es tu culpa – dijo neptun – fue mía por no saber como partir ese meteoro

Claro que no- dijo Urano – debo cuidar siempre todo mi entorno y no lo hice – comenzó a gritar- no lo hice y ahora tu te iras de mi lado

Urano – fue todo lo que pudo decir la joven antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar – lo siento - decía en susurros – lo siento, perdóname

¿Perdonarte?- dijo Urano – por salvar mi vida, ¿estas loca?

Por mi culpa nos separaron – dijo la joven

Tranquila – dijo Urano – nos podemos escribir diario, ¿no es así?

No es lo mismo –dijo Neptun – no es lo mismo

Pero es algo – dijo Urano – te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que regreses pronto.

Estuvieron abrazadas alrededor de una hora, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, Urano ayudo a la otra chica a empacar, ya que si no estaba a tiempo, sus meester eran capaces de tomarlo como un acto de rebeldía y quitarles su único privilegio.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos que no dejaba salir, despidió a Neptun, haciendo promesas mudas, donde le decía que muy pronto se volverían a ver, a hablar y a abrazar.


	6. amor ¿a primera vista?

_**Amor a primera vista… La historia de un príncipe...**_

_**Palacio de plata…**_

¿Todo bien Luna?- pregunto la reina al ver a la líder de su ejercito algo nerviosa –

Si su majestad- contesto – muy bien las noticias llegan ahora con mas frecuencia, eso es bueno, ya despertó sailor Neptun, me informa Izar que se dirigen a su planeta a terminar el entrenamiento

Pensé que lo harían en el planeta del viento – dijo la reina – ¿por que cambiaron de opinión?

Me informa Izar que para poder obtener el talismán en el menor tiempo posible era mejor si partían a neptuno, en cuanto este en su poder regresara al planeta del viento –

Muy bien – dijo la reina – lo lamento por Urano quien al parecer aprecia demasiado a Neptun, ¿alguna noticia de Urano?

No su majestad ninguna – dijo Luna – aunque me preocupa

Por que te preocupa –

Ya despertó mercurio, solo falta su arma – dijo luna – también despertó Marte.

¿Con su arma?- pregunto la reina

Así es – dijo luna – si despierta Júpiter, me comenzare a preguntar que es lo que esta haciendo Belial con Urano-.

Solo dale tiempo luna, veras que pronto tendrás a todas las sailors – dijo la reina – ¿como va la pequeña dama?

Creo que no tardara en despertar – dijo Luna – solo hay un detalle, algo que me recuerda mucho a usted

¿Cual? – pregunto la reina

Que no le gusta pelear – dijo Luna – dice que la violencia no es la solución, eso me recuerda cuando usted prefería hablar con las simulaciones, antes de tratar de matarlos.

La reina se ruborizo, era verdad, pero no le gustaba la violencia, aunque el tiempo le hizo darse cuenta que era necesario, en el fondo esperaba que su hija tuviera mas éxito en ese campo, para no llegar al grado de pelear y causar muertes.

Aunque se que mi sangre es un poco latosa – dijo la reina – creo que todavía no toco el punto que te tiene en ese estado, me equivoco

Su majestad – dijo Luna

Es saturno ¿verdad?-

Usted sabe que le mande a mi mejor alumna, le mande a la mejor meester, mande a la que si yo muriera seria mi reemplazo – dijo Luna – temo por Nereida, creo que tuve que haberla mandando antes.

Te ha mandado noticias – pregunto la reina

Si, se reporta cada semana sobre el estado de Saturn – dijo Luna – su majestad, en el caso de que quiera hacer la presentación de las sailors, lo mejor para el sistema seria que lo hiciéramos en el Planeta de la destrucción, solo por si las dudas.

Eso me preocupa – dijo la reina – me inquieta, pero no te preocupes lo haremos allá, Luna

Su majestad, sabe que si esta Sailor despierta de su letargo – dijo Luna – su poder seria tal que podría destruir una galaxia entera, de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Entonces no penséis en eso – dijo la reina – mandamos a la mejor, no debe preocuparnos, por que eso seria como desconfiar de ella.

Lo se, es solo que – dijo luna – le tengo gran aprecio ¿sabe?

Lo se y créeme estará bien, a todo esto como lo tomo Izar cuando se entero que Nereida iba a estar a cargo de Saturn? –

Como siempre toma todas las noticias – dijo Luna – esos cuatro tienen la sangre muy fría – dijo Luna – por mas que los otros meester se acercaron a Nereida a darle su apoyo moral, ella los ignoro.

Por eso son los mejores – dijo la reina –por eso han ayudado a la estabilidad del sistema.

Pero creo que fui un poco ruda con ellos – dijo Luna –

No, no lo fuiste, además todo el sistema sabe lo que Izar y Nereida sienten el uno por el otro, si fueran tan fríos como tu dices, no conocerían ese hermoso sentimiento, además también se que Belial y Cissy son pareja – dijo la reina

Es verdad, pero de todas formas – comenzó Luna

De todas formas nada – dijo la reina – hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora ve a Venus y dile Artemis que regrese al palacio, para que las sailors comiencen su entrenamiento juntas.

Mandare a un mensajero – dijo Luna quien se levantaba de su asiento.

No te di esa orden – dijo la reina – dije que tu fueras por Artemis, creo que unos días de recreación para mi pequeña hija le vendrán bien

Luna le sonrió a la reina y se retiro, solo había una persona que le quitaba todas sus penas y ese era Artemis.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sailor Júpiter despertara y solo al paso de unos meses despertó Sailor moon, algo que era bueno para todos, ya que se podía llevar acabo la presentación, solo había un detalle Urano no daba muestras de querer despertar.

Siento que lo hacen a propósito –dijo luna

Por que siempre tienes que pensar mal de todos –dijo Artemis

Es Belial – dijo Luna – seguro que lo esta atrasando todo lo que puede para desquiciarme

No lo creo – dijo Artemis – tal vez solo se ha retrasado un poco en su entrenamiento.

Eso es peor – dijo Luna- si es así lo matare.

Tranquilízate – dijo Artemis – solo es cuestión de tiempo y además solo falta ella, creo que vamos por buen camino

Eso es – dijo luna- quiere llamar la atención, como siempre, ese Belial en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos lo matare.

Artemis no dijo nada, era imposible sacar a Luna de sus pensamientos sicóticos, cuando de Belial se trataba.

_**Planeta del Mar…**_

Alguna noticia de Urano – dijo Izar a Neptun quien se encontraba frente a el, en ese momento cenaban.

Se encuentra bien – dijo la chica

Eso quiere decir que no ha despertado, ¿verdad? – pregunto Izar

¿Es tan malo?- pregunto neptun

No del todo- dijo Izar – tu y Plut despertaron, pero sin su talismán, es como si no hubiesen despertado, excepto por que ahora ya se pueden curar.

¿Eso quiere decir que puede que despierte con su talismán?- pregunto neptun un poco mas animada

Puede ser – dijo Izar – no es seguro, es muy raro que un talismán se presente con la primera transformación, no es como las armas de las otras sailors, el talismán es un objeto mas sagrado, mas peligroso y mas poderoso.

_**Planeta del viento… **_

Luna estaba algo molesta con el, lo sabia por su nada carismática carta, pero no pensaba despertar a Urano como sailor a menos que fuera con su talismán, no pensaba trabajar doble y menos cuando era cuestión de tiempo.

Urano se encontraba en su cama, dormía, desde que neptun se fue, su entrenamiento se convirtió en una tortura física y mental, Belial había traído a su escolta con la cual entrenaba más de 10 horas, las otras 8 horas del día se la pasaba en el cuarto donde meditaban.

Las horas restantes eran para comer y dormir, así que aprovechaba ese tiempo, para hacerlo, aunque antes de dormir, escribía a neptun sobre su día, se escribían diario y cuando su energía la dejaba hasta dos veces por día.

No entendía por que meditaban tanto, era algo desesperante y tedioso, pero el solo decía que era parte del entrenamiento.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con una carta de neptun, eso fue suficiente para que pudiera levantarse, además Podría darse un baño y llegar a tiempo a la sala de meditación.

_Mi querid__a Urano,_

_Lamento no iniciar esta carta como las anteriores, pero es que la noticia que me dio Izar es la mejor que nos han dado en mucho tiempo, hablando de tiempo ha pasado bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi, quiero ver con mis propios ojos cuanto has crecido, mi bella princesa del viento, y lo mejor es que será posible, por que me acaba de informar que en cuanto te conviertas en sailor regresare a tu planeta, me muero por volver a verte y te lo pido por favor, despierta ya, que quiero volver a tu lado._

_Siempre pensando en ti_

_Neptun._

¿Eso sería verdad?- Urano estaba mas feliz que nunca, el volver a verle estaba ahora en sus manos –

Llego con mucho tiempo de anticipación a la sala, pensando quizá que Belial también lo hiciera quería preguntarle si era cierto.

Como llamado por sus pensamientos Belial cruzo la puerta y miro con curiosidad a su aprendiz

¿Ya te enteraste?- dijo Belial – ¿como es posible?, si acabamos de decidirlo Izar y yo, creo que escribirse fue un enorme privilegio ¿verdad?

Es verdad – grito Urano – esto es genial, bueno manos a la obra, aunque antes quería preguntarte algo

Dime –

¿Por que no he despertado? – pregunto una curiosa joven – me enterado que las demás chicas han despertado, ¿por que yo no?, ya han pasado muchos años, si me pusieras en combate con cualquiera de ellas podría ganarles, aun siendo sailors, soy mas rápida, mas fuerte, mas astuta, lo se, no me mires así – dijo al ver como Belial alzaba un ceja - tu también lo sabes, pero ¿por que no he despertado?

Veras, todas excepto Venus, han despertado como comúnmente despiertan las sailors, cuando su vida esta en peligro, los meester presionan a tal punto hasta que logran que saquen su centro de poder, lo que conoces comúnmente como pluma de transformación y después comienzan su entrenamiento – comenzó Belial

Pero yo, he estado en esa situación – dijo Urano quien recordaba cada una de las pruebas que le realizaba su meester.

Bueno, solo por que has llegado temprano te lo explicare – dijo Belial – ningún meester tiene el mismo sistema que yo, soy un poco, como decirlo

¿Maldito?- dijo Urano – sádico, ¿desalmado?

Belial la miro feo – no, exactamente, es inteligente, la palabra que buscaba – dijo un ofendido meester – te he puesto pruebas muy duras y cada día te exijo mas, pero cuando estas a punto de verte en una situación con la que seguramente despertarías como sailor, hago algo para que no suceda, ¿me explico? –

¿Por qué? - pregunto Urano

Fácil, la única forma de hacernos con el talismán, es con la meditación, luego entonces me propuse que en tu primera transformación conseguiríamos el talismán, por eso te fuerzo, por eso interrumpo tu esfuerzo y por esa misma razón meditamos tanto tiempo – explico Belial – ¿ahora entiendes por que?

Creo que si – dijo la joven

Ahora que lo sabes, esto será mas divertido – dijo Belial – y te diré por que

A Urano solo le tomo una fracción de segundo entender que era lo divertido – y dices que no eres un desalmado!- exclamo la joven

Vaya, pensé que solo eras arrogante, pero en verdad eres astuta – dijo Belial

Ahora fue el turno de Urano verlo feo – no soy arrogante y si soy demasiado astuta

Lo veremos – dijo Belial – se que eres una joven ahora, muy fuerte y que resiste mucho, pero también se que te mueres por que neptun regrese a tu lado

Eso suena a un reto – dijo Urano – bien lo acepto

Créeme no te dejare despertar a menos que el talismán venga contigo – dijo Belial

Créeme aparecerá en mi primera transformación – dijo la joven – la cual será muy pronto.

Lo veremos – dijo Belial – muy bien, ¿lista?

Nací lista – dijo Urano

Lo veremos – dijo con una sonrisa Belial – espero te concentres a menos que neptun ocupe todos tus pensamientos.

Pruébame – dijo Urano retándolo.

Así comenzaron su meditación, de ves en cuando Belial hablaba sobre lo bonita, lo encantadora, lo buena sailor que era neptun, tratando de desviar la meditación de su joven aprendiz.

_**Planeta de la oscuridad…**_

Se encontraban entrenando Plut, Nix e Hidra, tanto tiempo juntas había servido para el objetivo de Cissy, que se entendieran y se comunicaran a la perfección, Plut dominaba completamente su poder y hace pocos meses había aparecido el primer indicio de que iban por buen camino, el báculo, el cual todavía le faltaba el talismán.

Terminando su entrenamiento físico, se fueron a su cámara de meditación un lugar que le agradaba mucho a Cissy, ya que este estaba lleno de flores.

Comenzaron con la meditación, se sumieron en un letargo nunca antes explorado, Plut entro a donde a un lugar donde nunca había estado y encontró ahí en ese maravilloso lugar, ese calido lugar… la imagen de un niño alguien que había conocido hace tiempo en la luna, sintió un calor recorrerla y cuando abrió los ojos, cissy la miraba con orgullo, miro hacia donde ella miraba.

Un poco mas abajo encontró en sus manos El símbolo de Garnet su Talismán.

Creo que ahora eres oficial- dijo Cissy – el guardián del portal del tiempo esta listo.

Cissy aviso a Luna que ya tenía el talismán, que Plut tenía ya todos los conocimientos, y ahora solo estaban en el cuidadoso y peligroso arte de cuidar del tiempo.

_**Planeta del viento…**_

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Urano retara a Belial sobre su despertar, para frustración de la joven, Belial era una excelente meester, hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para detener ese momento y a la vez hacia que usara todo su esfuerzo en cada prueba, era algo realmente agotador.

Te dije que seria divertido- dijo Belial – ¿creíste que así de fácil olvidaríamos su error?

Urano se mantuvo callada, era verdad que había aceptado el reto y también lo era que comenzaba a desesperarse.

Belial sonrió, el plan marchaba a la perfección, Izar y el habían visto ciertas actitudes que podían utilizar para entrenar a esas chicas, lamentablemente la insensatez de Neptun hizo que ella se convirtiera en sailor antes de lo que habían planeado, pero supieron manejar la situación y eso les causaba una gran satisfacción.

_**Planeta del mar…**_

Se encontraban en el fondo de un pequeño lago, Izar y Neptun meditaban, neptun llego a un lugar que no había visitado nunca, vio destrucción, vio muerte, desesperación, la joven comenzó a convulsionarse dentro del agua, despertó, pero todavía estaba bajo el agua, sintió desesperación, sintió miedo, Izar despertó de su letargo a tiempo de sacarla fuera del agua.

Neptun a duras penas recobro el aliento, abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro inexpresivo de Izar

¿Que sucedió?- pregunto el meester

Volví a verlo, lo viví – dijo entrecortadamente la joven – mi primera visión

¿Que?-

Fue más nítida, hace mucho tiempo que no la tenia – dijo la chica temblando

Izar la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, estaba realmente desconcertado, hace 4 años su joven sailor había tenido esa visión, todo el sistema estuvo alerta durante el primer año, se tomaron desiciones extrañas y hace poco habían bajado la guardia, ahora volvía suceder, ¿Qué significa eso?-

Mando una carta al palacio, donde informaba de lo sucedido.

_**Planeta Tierra…**_

Giove y Arion fueron informados de que se esperaba su presencia y la de los jóvenes príncipes en dos semanas en la luna, donde ahí continuarían su entrenamiento.

Endimión y Helios, habían terminado satisfactoriamente su entrenamiento, ya tenían sus armas en su poder, aun así seguían entrenándose.

Helios se encontraba en uno de los balcones del castillo donde vivían, llevaban seis años en la tierra y en todo este tiempo no había un minuto en el que no pensara en la hermosa niña que había visto en la luna, esa niña le robo el alma y el corazón, fue amor a primera vista.

Era la niña nueva en el palacio, era la primera aprendiz de sailor de esa generación y Endimión era el encargado de darle la bienvenida, pero por el destino que se encapricha por hacernos felices y a veces infelices, el fue quien termino en su lugar.

Cuando fue a recibirla, se le fue el aliento, la niña en cuestión le sonrió y le dio las gracias por haberla recibido.

Trato por todos los medios recordar lo que tenia que mostrarle a la niña, pero su hermoso cabello largo con toques verdes y sus ojos que brillaban con gran intensidad, no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Que tienes – pregunto Endimión a Helios que llevaba un rato perdido en sus pensamientos – es la joven de tus sueños, ¿verdad? La volverás a ver, no falta mucho para la presentación

¿Lo crees? – dijo Helios

No solo lo creo, lo se – dijo Endimión – la veras muy pronto, aunque no puedo creer que sigas pensando en ella.

Cuando te enamores Endimión, platicaremos de este tema – dijo Helios

No se si pueda darme ese lujo – dijo Endimión – tu sabes que ya estoy comprometido

Casi comprometido – dijo Helios – además si vamos a esas yo también estaría comprometido, lo cual seria desastroso para mi.

No seas tan dramático – dijo Endimión

Pues no digas tonterías- dijo Helios – lo único que me consuela es que la reina no ha dado su consentimiento para esos compromisos.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Endimión –

En cuanto lleguemos a la luna – dijo Helios – hablare con la reina, le diré que seria un gran honor para mi casarme con su hija, pero que mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona, se que lo entenderá.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna durante un rato, se sumieron cada uno en sus pensamientos, mientras Helios volvía a pensar en Plut, Endimión pensaba en que tal ves el nunca conocería ese sentimiento.

_**Palacio de Plata… **_

Es oficial – dijo Luna – en cuanto lleguen los príncipes, marcho hacia el planeta del viento

Luna – dijo Artemis – deja de pensar en eso te hará daño

Daño es lo que va a sufrir Belial, además la carta de Izar no me consuela mucho –

Vamos, dale un mes mas, si no hay noticias – dijo artemis – no haré nada para detenerte, a mi también me preocupa, pero ya has tomado cartas en el asunto.

No creo que puedas hacer algo para detenerme – dijo ella muy segura – si puse otra vez a todo el sistema en guardia.

Luna – dijo recalcando su nombre

Esta bien, un mes, no más- dijo Luna – deberías escribirle para decirle que le has conseguido solo un mes más

Si, le dará tanto gusto a Belial que yo le escriba- dijo con sarcasmo -

Sigo sin entender sus estupidas peleas – dijo la jefa de los meester – vamos a comer que tengo muchas cosas que organizar, es importante que los príncipes lleguen sanos y salvos.

_Paso rápidamente__ la semana y llego el día en que llegarían los príncipes de la tierra y el del sol._

¿Alguien sabe por que tuvimos el día libre?- pregunto mercury

No te has enterado – dijo una feliz serena – hoy llegan los príncipes

En verdad – dijo Júpiter – espero sean guapos – dijo con voz soñadora

Son príncipes – dijo Mars – tienen que serlo

No necesariamente – dijo una sensata mercury –

¿De que habléis? – pregunto la recién llegada Venus

De por que hemos tenido el día libre – dijo mercury

O eso, no tardan en llegar, la reina en persona los recibirá y a todo esto la esta buscando su majestad – dijo Venus a serena – tenéis que ir a recibir a los jóvenes príncipes.

Primera fila, genial – dijo la chica marchándose con Venus – nos vemos luego.

Serena llego a su habitación donde luna y una dama esperaban por ella, la dama comenzó a vestirla –

Debes comportarte, por que viene tú futuro esposo – dijo Luna

No estamos comprometidos – dijo serena

Por ahora – dijo Luna – bien sabes que la reina todavía no ha tomado la decisión, así que mejor ve pensando en esa posibilidad.

Como sea – dijo la joven princesa – mama, no permitirá que me case con alguien a quien no amo.

Ojala, todo fuera así de fácil – dijo luna- los príncipes tan importantes como el del sol y el de la tierra siempre se les compromete para asegurar el trono y el poder, por eso tu fuiste asignada con el del sol y por eso al de la tierra lo asignaron con la segunda mejor opción en este caso resulto ser la princesa del mar.

Vaya, ¿y ella lo sabe?- pregunto una curiosa serena.

Claro, pero todos están como tu – dijo luna – todos los involucrados creen que no se hará y eso no es bueno, todos creen que ya se "salvaron" por que la reina no lo ha hecho oficial, pero esta claro que lo hará.

Ya te dije que no – dijo serena – mama no lo permitirá, no así.

Como sea – dijo luna – tenéis que ir a recibir a los príncipes, apúrate.

La princesa de la luna llego justo a tiempo al lado de su madre para recibir a los jóvenes príncipes, vieron bajar del carruaje primero a Helios, se acerco donde estaban las soberanas de la luna, primero saludo a serena, donde le obsequio un beso en la mano y después se dirigió a darle sus respectos a la reina.

Endimión bajo del carro, miro hacia donde se encontraban sus majestades y el tiempo se detuvo, miro a la persona mas hermosa que jamás había visto.

Serena contuvo el aliento, comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas ardían, enfrente de ella se encontraba el hombre mas guapo del sistema, se miraron a los ojos y todo quedo en silencio.

Un empujón de Giove hizo reaccionar a Endimión que camino hacia la joven princesa, donde tomo su mano, al contacto una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y todo volvió a desaparecer, excepto ellos dos.

Una voz, los saco de su estado de ensoñación, su majestad- había dicho Giove dirigiéndose a serena, mientras Arion se encontraba saludando a la reina. Endimión soltó la mano de la princesa, noto que Helios lo miraba extrañado, se enfoco en la cara de su amigo, por que estaba seguro que si volvía a ver a la princesa, no habría poder alguno que lo sacara de esa ensoñación en el que había sido sumergido.

Después del ritual de bienvenida, fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran de su largo viaje.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Helios algo preocupado por Endimión

Si, ¿por que? –

Digamos que estas algo extraño –

No, es solo que – comenzó Endimión - ¿Cuándo dices que hablaras con la reina?

Helios lo miro extrañado, ¿a que venia esa pregunta? - ¿Endimión?

Si, dime – dijo el joven

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto helios

Nada, solo – contesto Endimión - _Creo que me acabo de enamorar _


	7. La guerrera del viento

_**El despertar de una legendaria guerrera…**_

Se sentía un poco frustrada, el hecho de que prometió convertirse en sailor en la brevedad posible y que esto no hubiese pasado, la molestaba, sobre todo por que habían logrado su cometido, hacerlas desesperarse.

Belial e Izar si que tenían la mente retorcida – pensó Urano – solo ellos le encontrarían la gracia a esa situación.

¿Lista? – Pregunto Belial al ver que la chica llegaba justo a tiempo para su meditación – a cierto que naciste lista – con cierto tono irónico en su voz.

Urano solo le dedico una mirada llena de frustración y coraje

No me mires así – dijo Belial que le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta – te falta mucho para si quiera mirarme, todavía no termino de divertirme contigo, vamos toma asiento.

El cuarto donde meditaban era un lugar muy cómodo, tenía toda la personalidad de los dos, se sentaban en unos enormes cojines, todo estaba lleno de ellos y casi todos eran azules en todas sus tonalidades.

Comenzaron con su lección.

_**Planeta del mar…**_

Izar y neptun acababan de sumergirse en el fondo del lago donde tomarían su meditación de ese día.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos en forma de nenúfar, comenzaron su lección.

_**Planeta del Viento…**_

Urano entro rápidamente en su letargo, comenzó a explorar lugares donde no había estado, bueno por lo menos es algo nuevo – pensó – continuo su recorrido, lo que no sabia es que se estaba sumergiendo cada vez mas en su interior.

_**Planeta del mar…**_

Llego al mismo lugar donde, en las lecciones pasadas, se había estancado, solo que ahora encontró una puerta la trato de abrir, pero por mas que se esforzó no pudo.

_**Planeta del viento…**_

Este pasillo no lo conocía, era nuevo, encontró una puerta, trato de abrirla pero no tuvo éxito.

_**Planeta del mar…**_

Iba a regresar a buscar otras cosas, pero algo la detuvo, un presentimiento, le dijo que tenía que volver a intentarlo, algo dudosa toco la manija.

_**Planeta del viento…**_

No era que se desesperara con cualquier cosa, pero su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno, así que dio la vuelta, pero algo se lo impidió y le grito que volviera a intentarlo.

Tocaron la manija al mismo tiempo y la puerta se abrió, se vieron frente a frente, se sonrieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si, caminaron lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación sin dejar de mirarse.

¿Como llegamos aquí? – pregunto Urano

No tengo idea – dijo Neptun – no sabia que pudiera pasar algo así, en primera instancia.

Yo tampoco – dijo Urano – de haberlo sabido te hubiese buscado hace mucho tiempo, ¿me ves todavía como la niña a la que dejaste hace tres años?

Si, tu también ¿verdad? – dijo Neptun

Así es, supongo que aunque nuestras almas se han encontrado, eso no quiere decir que podamos vernos como somos ahora –

Es lo mas seguro – dijo neptun que corto la distancia y la abrazo – de todas formas no me importa, por que te puedo abrazar

Urano le correspondió el abrazo y al separarse un circulo de luz se formo entre ellas, crecía entre mas espacio le daban las jóvenes, hasta que enfrente de ellas se materializaron un espejo y una espada.

Esto es lo que creo que es –

Si mi princesa del viento, creo que es hora de regresar a tu lado – dijo neptun mientras estiraba su mano hacia el espejo.

Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo – dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia la espada – te veré muy pronto – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras al mismo tiempo tomaban sus talismanes.

_**Planeta del viento…**_

El aire comenzó a soplar con fuerza, tan fuerte que varias hojas se desprendieron de los árboles, el viento había despertado, soplo hasta que llego al cuarto lleno de cojines donde se encontraba su dueña, quiso entrar pero las ventanas se lo impedían, así que las rompió.

También rompió el estado de letargo en el que estaba Belial, abrió los ojos para ver como su aprendiz era alzada por el viento, vio como este la envolvía y la abrazaba, en su frente brillo el símbolo del viento, apareció su fuente de poder, la chica abrió los ojos le sonrió y grito – por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación – se vio en vuelta en una campo amarillo.

Belial observaba la transformación y cuando esta termino, su ahora sailor estaba en pie y en una de sus manos, la derecha, portaba la espada de Urano, su talismán.

_**Planeta del mar…**_

El lago comenzó a alzarse, tal ves era por que la excitación que sentía al ver que la dueña del mar ya tenia la pieza final, pero todo su alboroto provoco que Izar despertara de su meditación, miro la escena con gran alegría, el agua seguía moviéndose hacia arriba, volvía a caer y volvía a alzarse, como llevado por una sinfonía, y en el centro de esa emotiva festividad, se encontraba su sailor que en sus manos, firmemente agarrada tenia un espejo, su talismán.

_**Planeta del Viento…**_

Probemos esto – dijo Belial mientras sacaba su sable –

Como gustes – dijo Urano

Belial se lanzo a atacarla, y después de varios saltos donde Urano ágilmente lo esquivo, sus armas chocaron, comenzaron a pelear, y unos segundos después tenían publico, ya que la explosión atrajo la atención de toda la escolta de Urano, quienes veían sorprendido a su princesa, que ahora era una sailor y tenia su talismán.

No esta mal para ser tu primera transformación – dijo Belial que seguía atacando a la joven -

No esta mal para ser un hombre mayor – dijo Urano

Te enseñare que puede hacer este anciano – dijo Belial – que puso su sable enfrente y grito - bólido radiante – el poder impacto en su arma quien lo absorbió – esto te gustara, ataco a la joven que esquivo a duras penas su ataque.

Sus armas se volvieron a encontrar – vaya que si era buena – pensó Belial – bien es hora de bajar un poco su gran ego.

Bólido radiante- grito lanzando el poder directo a la joven que no se quito, todo lo contrario su mano derecha deposito su arma en su cinturón y se alzo, de sus labios salieron las palabras como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, esperando salir – Tierra, tiembla – una gran bola de energía color amarillo, en forma de planeta salio de su mano y se estrello contra el suelo.

Ambos poderes chocaron y produjeron una gran explosión, cuando la nube de humo se hubo disipado, la escolta veía con ojos desorbitados la escena, Belial tenía su sable en el cuello de la sailor.

Querida – dijo Belial con una sonrisa- no esta nada mal para ser una novata, pero espero en un futuro, no te descuides por una insignificante explosión- Belial quito el arma de su cuello.

Se escucharon unos aplausos que provenían de sus espectadores, que estaban maravillados por el suceso.

¿Es oficial?- pregunto Urano, quien era felicitada por su escolta -

Lo es – dijo Belial – mandare una carta hacia el planeta del mar

¿Puedo ir yo personalmente?- dijo Urano – por favor

Belial la miro, la verdad es que se había esforzado bastante y para que mentir, no solo se esforzó, si no que supero todas sus expectativas, cada una de ellas, estaba realmente orgulloso de esa joven – muy bien, puedes ir pero te quiero de regreso hoy mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Urano solo asintió – y contra todo pronostico se destransformo sin preguntar como se hacia un hecho que no sucedía a menudo, que nunca sucedía.

¿Por qué siguen ahí parados? – Grito Belial a la escolta – sigan entrenando, el espectáculo ya se termino – no se los dijo dos veces todos abandonaron el cuarto.

¿Que sigue? – Pensó Belial – cierto, mandar cartas, será divertido, sobre todo para informarle a Luna.

Tomo prestada una nave del palacio, después de todo le pertenecían – pensó la ahora nueva sailor – se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia…

_**El planeta del mar…**_

Neptun despertó y miro su espejo, dirigió su mirada hacia Izar que la miraba con orgullo-

El espejo desapareció en cuanto ella se levanto – ¿a donde ha ido?- pregunto la joven

No te preocupes – dijo Izar – en cuanto te transformes en sailor y lo invoques aparecerá, creo que te mereces el día libre, mañana descubriremos los secretos de ese espejo.

Me alegra tener la tarde libre – dijo la joven

Izar le miro con una ceja levantada - ¿y eso a que se debe? – pregunto y espero por la respuesta obvia, le escribiría a Urano para informarle de su nueva adquisición, pero esta no llego.

Por que tengo que comenzar a empacar – dijo la joven – y creo que tu también, después de que mandes una carta a la luna.

Izar solo vio cuando la joven se dirigía hacia el interior del palacio - ¿empacar?- pensó – ¿seria posible que haya sentido algo sobre Urano?

Neptun, estaba empacando en su habitación, preguntándose cuanto mas tardaría en llegar la carta de Belial, donde informaba a su meester que Urano ya era una sailor.

Izar se encontraba en el salón con la escolta de neptun – chicas creo que tienen que empacar, nos vamos al planeta del viento-

¿Por qué?- pregunto Náyade

Digamos que es por disposición oficial – dijo Izar – entre mas cerca estemos de saturno mejor, ahora empaquen que creo que de ser posible nos iremos esta misma noche, en el momento que se levantaban, anunciaron la llegada de una nave de Urano.

Creo que es profeta – dijo para sus adentro Izar, esperando ver al mensajero de siempre.

Náyade, Thalassa, Larisa, Kuiper se quedaron mas por educación, que por realmente querer permanecer ahí, además era habitual que el mensajero entrara y saliera rápidamente.

Se acercaron a la puerta del palacio, vieron que de la nave bajaba un joven muy guapo, las chicas quedaron flechadas de inmediato – ¿quien era?- se preguntaron, nunca lo habían visto, pero era realmente guapo.

El chico freno su carrera, que tomo por querer entrar rápido – miro a Izar y a la escolta de su querida princesa del mar –

Segundo piso, tercera puerta de la derecha – dijo el meester

Urano le sonrió, les sonrió a las jóvenes, provocando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y entro corriendo al palacio.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, Izar las miro - ¿y a ustedes que les pasa?

Nada logro decir- Kuiper - ¿Quién es?

Izar las miro mas extrañado - ¿están de broma?

No – contesto Larisa

Quien más – dijo Izar – es la princesa de Urano

Las jóvenes quedaron sorprendidas por la revelación – ¿era una chica? – pero era tan apuesto-

Izar les dio una última mirada antes de regresar a su despacho – estas jóvenes de hoy si que están locas – fue su pensamiento

Se encontraba enlistando sus cosas, ya que si permanecía sin hacer nada sus nervios la traicionarían, sentía mucha ansiedad, quería con todo el corazón que entrara Izar a informarle que partirían hacía el planeta del viento.

Tocaron a su puerta, sus nervios estaban destrozados, se apresuro a abrirla, no esperaba eso, de todos los escenarios de su recuentro este era el único que no imagino y sin embargo era el mas hermoso, ahí parada en su puerta estaba ella, la dueña del viento.

Se miraron solo unos segundos, ya que era imperativo abrazarse – me extrañaste – fue lo único que pudo decir Urano antes de tener en sus brazos a Neptun quien se había aventado literalmente a sus brazos.

Creo que es un si- dijo la joven quien le contesto el abrazo, un calor la recorrió, sentía tanta felicidad que creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a flotar y no era la única, Neptun tenia sus ojos tan brillosos por las lagrimas contenidas, lagrimas de felicidad, de estar en sus brazos.

Urano la cargo hacia dentro de la habitación donde permanecieron abrazadas por unos momentos más.

Cuando por fin pudieron separarse la una de la otra, se contemplaron, seguían teniendo contacto por medio de sus manos que permanecían entrelazadas.

Urano le llevaba una cabeza, estaba realmente muy alta, su hermoso rostro, sus brillantes ojos verdes oliva, su cabello corto y bien peinado y esa sonrisa seductora que siempre llevaba con ella y que ahora se acentuaba mas.

Neptun era un poco mas baja que ella, eso no le quitaba lo bien desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo, parecía una sirena, con todas las curvas incluidas, su hermoso rostro seguía igual de cómo lo recordaba, al igual que su cabello aguamarina y esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre brillaban para ella.

Se siguieron contemplando, viendo cada detalle que mantenían y que cosas habían cambiado, cuando por fin pudieron desviar su vista hacia otra cosa que no fuera ellas, Urano contemplo su habitación.

Es hermosa, igual que su dueña –

Gracias – dijo neptun - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine personalmente a darle la noticia a tu meester – miro a Neptun que le mandaba una mirada de incredulidad – en serio, no me he escapado, Belial me dio permiso

Vaya, debe estar realmente complacido – dijo la joven

Claro, ¿con quien crees que hablas? – Dijo Urano que volvía a juntar su cuerpo con el de Neptun en un abrazo – yo siempre suelo complacer a la gente – dijo mientras acercaba solo un poco su rostro al de la chica.

Quien no se inmuto y contraataco – eso es muy arrogante de su parte – dijo alzando una ceja y acercaba su rostro al de la joven –

No soy arrogante, si quieres puedo demostrártelo – dijo acercándose un poco mas

Suena interesante – contesto - me gustaría probarlo – y justo antes de poder alcanzar si quiera sus labios, llamaron a la puerta, cortando el mágico momento que tenían, sin separar sus manos, neptun dijo – un adelante –

Izar entro y las miro, ¿era su imaginación o estaban algo coloradas? – bueno tengo entendido, que tenéis que regresar hoy mismo a tu planeta, así que mañana llegaremos los demás, gracias por avisarnos, pero si quieres llegar antes de ser despedazada por Belial, te sugiero que te vayas ahora, que todavía hay tiempo.

Ambas chicas lo miraron, no le gusto esa mirada, se derroto, era inevitable, además se lo merecían – muy bien puede irte con ella, pero sepan que sois muy afortunadas de tenernos de meester – dijo Izar mientras salía de la habitación.

Se apresuro a guardar sus cosas, con ayuda de Urano, subieron con suficiente tiempo a la nave, para llegar antes de que Belial se enojara.

_**Planeta del viento…**_

Belial vio llegar la nave y salio a recibir a su joven sailor y a su invitada, siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, como bajaba Urano, como ayudaba a bajar a Neptun, como cargaban sus cosas, con una sola mano para que su mano libre de cada una de ellas las mantuviera unidas.

Buenas noches, meester Belial – dijo una sonriente Neptun

Princesa – dijo Belial – es un gusto tenerla por aquí, de vuelta, ¿sabes lo afortunadas que son de tener a estos piadosos y bondadosos meester?

No hicieron ningún gesto que pudiera decir que no era la descripción exacta de ellos, se limitaron a sonreírle-

Pasad, el viaje a sido largo- dijo Belial – además no están de vacaciones, mañana seguirán con su entrenamiento y bueno creo que hasta que llegue Izar, Neptun lo tomara con nosotros, lo cual es una buena oportunidad para medir habilidades.

Subieron a su habitación, la que antes compartían, cuando entro a esta vio con tristeza que ya no estaban las camas gemelas, en su lugar había una cama matrimonial

¿Te gusta? – pregunto Urano –

Si realmente has hecho un buen trabajo aquí – dijo Neptun – tiene toda tu personalidad.

Ya lo creo – dijo la joven – cuando te fuiste Belial saco las camas gemelas y dijo que le daría gracias por la nueva cama, que la iba a necesitar, y no me quejo, hay mas espacio en la habitación y al mismo tiempo tengo un lugar más grande para dormir.

¿Y donde dormiré yo?- pregunto neptun

¿Cómo donde?- dijo Urano – obvio aquí, conmigo

Eso hizo sonreír a la princesa del mar que había recobrado su humor - ¿esta insinuando que duerma en la misma cama que usted?-

No solo lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy dando por hecho – respondió la dueña del viento, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia la cama, cuando llegaron a ella se dejaron caer, Urano quedo encima de la dueña del mar.

Se sonrieron, Neptun comenzó a acariciar su rostro, y a delinear cada parte de este, ella solo la miraba embalsamada, no sintió cuando la joven con gran agilidad había cambiando la posición, hasta que se vio abajo del cuerpo de ella.

Fue su turno de delinear la forma de su rostro, Urano se dio a la tarea de acariciar ese hermoso rostro, cuando llego a su boca, la delineo con más delicadeza, ganándose un beso en sus dedos por parte de neptun.

Ella quería estar encima de su princesa del mar, así que trato ser igual de ágil que la neptun y rodó para poder quedar en esa posición, no contó con el hecho de que no están en el centro de la cama, si no en la orilla, lo que provoco que su momento mágico terminara en el suelo, un golpe seco se escucho.

Urano termino con neptun encima, con lo cual la princesa del viento se llevo la peor parte de la caída – creo que has comido muchos dulces últimamente – fue lo que salio de su boca cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra.

No te escuche quejándote hace un momento – dijo neptun que se había tomado su tiempo para levantarse de la joven.

Creo que cambia el hecho de que ahora mi espalda sufrió una caída de medio metro – respondió la princesa del viento –

Bueno, como veo que ya no me aguantas – dijo dándole énfasis en la ultima palabra – me iré – dijo mientras se levantaba

¿A donde vas?- dijo Urano incorporándose del suelo

Me cambiare – dijo una risueña neptun – a menos que quieras experimentar alguna nueva forma de quitarme la ropa - se tomo su tiempo para ver la reacción de sus palabras en la princesa y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra – y terminemos en el hospital – se metió lo mas rápido que pudo al baño.

Urano solo pudo sonreír, tomo su pijama y se dispuso a cambiarse, a la mente le vino el día en que cambio de opinión respecto a los camisones, aun así no los usaba, ella prefería sus pantalones y su camisa sin mangas o en los en los días calurosos como ese sus pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas, termino de ponerse su pijama y se acostó en la cama en espera de neptun.

Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse se giro para ver a la joven princesa, su aliento se fue y creía que no lo recobraría, su idea de neptun en camisón bueno era la de la niña preciosa en camisón, se veía bonita, pero después de unos años no se veía bonita se veía sensual.

Sintió que caminaba despacio hacia la cama a propósito, pero tal vez era ella que seguía perturbada por la imagen.

Veo que han cambiado tus gustos sobre las pijamas – dijo neptun – me gustan mas si te soy sincera

Ella salio del estado en el que se encontraba para enfocar su atención a la frase que había soltado su compañera – si aunque todavía tengo pantalones – no supo como respondió eso y no le intereso ya que neptun se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Se acostó en la cama, siendo recibida por Urano quien la rodeo con sus manos, ella también busco abrazarla y ahí en el centro de la cama se quedaron dormidas, como bien dijo Belial no estaban de vacaciones, además ya estaban juntas y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para poner en orden sus sentimientos.

_o gracias por sus reviews o_


	8. entrenamiento

_**Entrenamiento… **_

Se despertó y como era costumbre de su sirena, ella ya se estaba bañando, no tardo mucho en salir lo que le informo que se había despertado temprano.

Anda dormilona, métete a bañar – dijo Neptun – no quiero empezar el día con gritos de Belial.

Urano estiro su mano hacia Neptun pidiendo ayuda para incorporarse la chica tomo su mano, acción que aprovecho Urano para jalarla hacia la cama, lo que hizo que la princesa del mar volviera a estar encima de ella.

Si serás – dijo a su oído la joven

Vamos, bien que te ha gustado – dijo Urano

Eso no quita, el hecho de que sufrirás las consecuencias por tu osadía - dijo al momento que comenzaba a hacer cosquillas

Me rindo, me rindo –

Eso fue demasiado fácil –

Fue lo último que dijo, en su descuido la princesa del viento aprovecho para cambiar posiciones y ahora por fin quedaba encima de su sirena.

Se miraron a los ojos, y sus rostros se fueron acercando, en el momento en que unirían sus labios, alguien llamo a la puerta –

Urano maldijo por lo bajo y susurro – ya se esta haciendo costumbre – mientras se metía al baño.

Neptun se acomodo la toalla y fue a abrir la puerta, del otro lado Bianca y Ariel habían llamado a la puerta ya que tenían la instrucción de Urano de despertarla, cuando Neptun abrió la puerta, las jóvenes en cuestión la miraron, primero con sorpresa y después con algo parecido a desprecio.

¿Qué se les ofrece? – dijo neptun

Las dos se preguntaron por un momento si se habían equivocado de habitación, pero no era posible por que llevaban haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo.

Bianca tomo la palabra por que estaba segura que Ariel no Podría hacerlo – tenemos la orden de despertar a Urano –

Ya esta despierta- contesto la princesa del mar - ¿algo más?

No- contesto secamente Bianca quien tomo a Ariel para salir de ahí

Por cierto – dijo neptun – ya no será necesario que vengan por acá – y cerró la puerta

Urano salio del baño ya vestida y encontró a Neptun quien ya estaba lista, la miro y un pensamiento cruzo por su mente - hasta en ropa deportiva se veía hermosa.

¿Lista?- dijo Neptun

Claro, vamos –

Se fueron directamente al comedor donde ya se encontraban sus respectivas escoltas desayunando y Belial.

Buenos días – dijeron las dos al meester quien solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza por que tenia alimento en su boca.

Se sentaron con el y comenzaron a servirse su desayuno, cuando Belial pudo hablar - ¿y como han dormido?

Bien gracias – dijo neptun – ¿a que hora han llegado? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad al ver a su escolta ahí

Esta mañana – dijo Belial- también vino Izar, pero digamos que lo veras mas tarde

Muy bien, eso nos dará oportunidad de entrenar juntos – dijo Urano

Así es – afirmo Belial – por cierto, ¿te han dicho que luces igual de guapa con ropa deportiva? – le pregunto a neptun

Urano alzo una ceja, no por que se sintiera celosa por el comentario, cosa que fue la que interpreto Belial, si no por que volvía a poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

No, pero gracias – dijo neptun

De nada – dijo Belial – quería verlas en una pelea.

Urano volvió a alzar su ceja, que se traía entre manos, aunque al parecer a Neptun no le importaba.

Pero Izar dijo que hasta que el regresara, por que también quería verlas, pero mientras llega, haremos algunas rutinas de calentamiento y alguna que otra competencia – dijo el meester – me han dicho que corres muy rápido ¿es verdad? –

Así es – dijo neptun

Quiero verlo y creo que Urano también – dijo Belial – ¿sabes que mi sailor es la dueña del viento y gracias a eso en lugar de ir contra el, le ayuda a ir mas rápido?

Lo se – dijo neptun

Lo que quiero decir es que es la sailor más rápida del sistema – dijo Belial

Suena interesante – dijo neptun – lo veremos

Podemos comenzar con tu tortura verbal después del desayuno – pregunto Urano que veía las intenciones de su meester-

¿No estamos de humor? – Pregunto Belial – pensé que lo estarías

Si pero será mejor que comas y después hables – dijo Urano-

¿Llegaremos tarde a entrenar? – Dijo Belial irónico – recuerda que mientras llegues conmigo, no habrá amonestaciones

Urano solo puso los ojos en blanco su meester era imposible y menos cuando amanecía con ganas de molestar

Por cierto, ¿están listas para la presentación?- dijo Belial

Tú dínoslo, tú eres el meester – dijo Urano

Tienes razón, si me lo preguntas – comenzó belial – creo que si, ya están listas.

Por que no pruebas el postre esta muy rico – dijo Urano tratando de cambiar la conversación

Vamos, por que arruinarme mi mañana, sabes que si me la arruinas la pagaran todos – dijo Belial – por cierto neptun cuando es la boda

Urano casi se atraganta, su meester estaba de un humor muy peculiar hoy

Neptun lo miro unos segundos, ¿acaso el sabia algo que ella no?- no tengo planes de boda, por ahora

Vaya, pensé que cuando tenias un prometido – comenzó el meester, pero fue interrumpido por Urano

¿Prometido? – pregunto curiosa

Si, no lo sabias – dijo Belial – neptun esta comprometida con el príncipe de la tierra

¿Que? – grito la joven

No es verdad – dijo neptun

Claro que si – dijo belial – desde que nacieron

La reina no lo ha aprobado – dijo neptun – así que no es oficial

Ah, lo dices por eso- dijo belial – el hecho de que no lo haya aprobado, no quiere decir que no se va a hacer

Pienso diferente – dijo neptun que permanecía muy calmada – ¿si no lo aprobó antes, por que hacerlo ahora?

No lo se – dijo Belial – pero todavía no cantes victoria

No canto victoria – dijo neptun – en cualquiera de los casos Endimión y yo ya hablamos sobre eso

¿El que? – Dijo Belial – como se casaran

No – repitió neptun – no nos casaremos, de eso hablamos

Si como si pudieran escapar de un mandato real – dijo belial

Urano estaba enojada, pero el modo como neptun decía firmemente que no se casaría, fue suficiente para tranquilizarla, ella no quería casarse con el príncipe, no lo permitiría y ella tampoco.

Decidió mandar una carta en cuanto terminara el día, rumbo al palacio de plata, donde pediría una audiencia con la reina, para exponerle que eso de arreglar matrimonios era cosa del pasado.

Terminaste – dijo Urano que interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y su discurso de belial –

Insisto pensé que tu humor mejoraría – dijo el meester

Como si fueras a permitirlo – dijo Urano, mirando a su vez a neptun que permanecía inmutable –

Bien, terminemos de desayunar – dijo belial que finalizo su nada amena conversación.

Fueron a la explanada, donde complacerían a Belial con una carrera, les dio indicaciones de que se pusieran en la línea de salida, mientras las chicas hacían algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, vieron como Belial comenzaba a gritar.

¿Apuestas?- dijo belial – recibo las apuestas, la favorita obviamente es Urano, pero no se confíen ya que se distrae con gran facilidad al tener a la joven neptun tan cerca.

Urano lo miro feo, no era verdad y aunque lo fuera no tenia por que estar gritando eso, definitivamente hoy su meester tenia un humor especial

Miro hacía las gradas, su escolta la miraba y le mandaba gritos y señales de apoyo, bueno las chicas ya que los dos únicos hombres de su escolta, no dejaban de babear por las chicas que pertenecían a la escolta de neptun.

Dejen de babear – dijo Ofelia dando un zape al chico que tenia mas cerca que era

Puck-

Hey!- grito un ofendido joven

Tiene razón Ofelia – dijo Crésida – si de por si se creen ninfas o musas, ahora que babean por ellas se les subirá mas.

Eso también va para ti – dijo Bianca a Oberón que seguía viendo hacia las chicas del mar, quien la ignoro olímpicamente –

Julieta, Rosalinda, Belinda y Miranda se dedicaban a apoyar a Urano, ya que la verdad les daba igual lo que hacían o no sus compañeros.

Náyade, Thalassa, Larisa y Kuiper miraban descaradamente a Belial, quien se sentó junto a los jóvenes de Urano – a que son guapas verdad – dijo el meester ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Ariel

Muy bien – dijo Belial – en sus marcas, listos – grito – fuera, las chicas salieron disparadas, Urano iba a su paso normal, era muy rápida, pero al mirar a su lado, Neptun estaba a su altura, ¿Cómo es posible?, bueno no es como los demás, así que dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, se concentro en la carrera, nunca en su vida había tenido una competencia tan reñida, gano pero por una diferencia insignificante -

Eso ha sido extraordinario – dijo Belial – no pensé que fuera cierto que corrieras tan rápido

Gracias – dijo la joven, que tenía en la frente alguna gotas de sudor, a diferencia de Urano que no tenia presencia alguna de fatiga.

Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo Urano – nunca nadie me había seguido el paso – recibió una sonrisa de parte de neptun

¿Sigues siendo igual de lenta en el agua? – dijo neptun

Belial sonrió – si algo, ¿quieres comprobarlo? –

Gracias – dijo Urano con sarcasmo – y si nos gustaría competir ahí

Muy bien, pero primero quiero unas cuantas vueltas a la explanada, vamos chicos, quiero sudor en su frente.

Las escoltas acompañadas de sus lideres, dieron varias vueltas a la explanada, hasta que Belial, considero que era suficiente calentamiento.

Vamos al agua – dijo Belial – comienzan las apuestas – grito mientras esperaban a las jóvenes sailors que salieran de los vestidores.

La escena que vieron era claramente una cosa irreal y hermosa, nadie pudo resistir voltear a ver a la princesa del mar en traje de baño.

Yo le apostaría a Neptun –dijo Belial – por que ahora si es seguro que Urano no se concentrara.

¿Así es Izar? – pregunto Urano

Peor – dijo Neptun – pero creo que nada se comparara cuando estén juntos, ¿me equivocó?

No te equivocas – dijo Urano

Pónganse en sus sitios por favor – dijo Belial y volvió a gritar – en sus marcas, listos, fuera

La entrada al agua por parte de Urano fue impecable, pero algo que notaron la escolta de Urano y el propio Belial, es que parecía que Neptun no había saltado a la alberca, ya que no alzo ni una sola gota de agua.

Sucedió lo mismo que en la explanada, pero en esta ocasión había ganado neptun.

Eso ha sido impresionante- dijo Belial – muy bien, entren al agua y quiero unas cuantas vueltas.

Estuvieron nadando por alrededor de una hora, Belial los veía desde su asiento – ¿como van? – pregunto la ya conocida voz de Izar –

Belial paso por el arco del triunfo su pregunta, se volvió a ver a su amigo, casi hermano, lo que temía, se levanto y apoyo su mano en su hombro- ya casi nos vamos amigo, ya casi no vamos – dijo – pronto estaremos en saturno y la podrás cuidar.

Izar hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, miro hacia la alberca. Belial dio por finalizada la clase.

Vayan a comer – dijo Belial – nos vemos aquí dentro de dos horas, para el espectáculo principal

Izar y Belial no esperaron a que salieran del agua, se fueron directamente a su despacho, donde les esperaba una carta de luna.

Donde les informaba que estaba satisfecha de los resultados alcanzados y que esperaran tres días para partir del planeta del viento, al planeta de la destrucción, también les informo que no se movieran de ahí, ya que la presentación se llevaría acabo en saturno.

Había otra carta de Cissy para Belial, donde le informaba que ya se estaba moviendo hacia saturno, y harían una escala en el planeta del viento.

Esa luna – dijo Belial – lo ha planeado todo para que vea a Cissy hasta saturno

Izar solo sonrió, era típico de luna.

Por cierto – dijo Belial – no intentes lo del prometido, ya lo hice, y debo agregar que tu sailor tiene la sangre fría.

Intentabas sacar de quicio a mi aprendiz – dijo Izar

Algo así, aunque la que casi explota fue Urano, pero no se como se controlo- dijo Belial - ¿tan difícil es sacar de si a tu sailor?

Yo diría imposible, después de su acto de heroísmo, aprendió muy bien la lección – dijo Izar

Cierto, se me había olvidado – dijo Belial

_**En el comedor… **_

Ya llego tu meester, ¿lo has visto? – pregunto Urano

Si, se veía melancólico – dijo neptun –

Lo que quiere decir que Belial, buscara entretenerlo – dijo Urano – y ya sabes como lo harán.

Si creo tener una idea – dijo neptun - y dime cuando no estas entrenando o comiendo ¿Qué haces?

Dormir –dijo Urano – y escribirte

¿Y ahora que me tienes aquí? – dijo neptun

Dormiré, pero contigo-

¿Es una propuesta? – pregunto una divertida neptun

Algo así – dijo Urano –

Bueno creo que podríamos probarlo, ya que si son ciertas nuestras suposiciones, hoy combatiremos -

Se levantaron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia el jardín, que aunque pequeño era muy agradable, y se recostaron debajo de un árbol, donde disfrutaron el aroma, la vista y el calor que se daban mutuamente.

Permanecieron así, hasta que dos chicas, cada una perteneciente a sus escoltas, les avisaron que ya era hora.

Bienvenidos – dijo un alegre Belial – al evento del milenio

Creo que es un poco exagerado – dijo Izar – ¿sabes si luna aprobó nuestra sugerencia?

¿La de las peleas entre sailors? – pregunto Belial

Si esa –

Creo que lo mando a donde manda todas nuestras sugerencias – contesto Belial – donde me quede, ah! Si el evento del día, pero antes de pasar ala máxima atracción de la tarde, veremos una demostración.

Escoltas- grito Izar – pasar a la plataforma

Ambas escoltas pasaron enfrente, Neptun y Urano tomaron asiento en la primera fila.

Vaya que debe estar muy deprimido – comento Urano

Ya lo creo- contesto neptun – espero no se lastimen mucho

Yo también, además son diez contra cuatro – dijo la sailor del viento – ya están en desventaja

¿Insinúas que mi escolta es débil? –

No, insinuó que son menos –

Te sorprenderá lo que pueden hacer – dijo neptun

Definitivamente, se van a divertir – fue lo ultimo que dijo Urano

Bien, escoltas sabed que se enfrentaran en un duelo – dijo Belial

Las reglas, son simples nada de golpes mortales y solo pueden pelear uno de cada bando – dijo Izar – en cuanto queden desarmadas o desarmados pierden, ¿de acuerdo?

Los jóvenes asintieron a las instrucciones, los meester se acerco a su respectiva escolta…

Lo primero y lo mas importante – dijo Belial – si les tienen lastima o algo parecido por ser menos, ya tienen la parte anímica ganada, así que olviden que son solo mujeres y olviden el hecho de que solo son cuatro, ¿entendido? – su escolta asintió –

Del otro lado Izar también daba instrucciones – creen que son solo unos rostros bonitos y débiles, sobre todo las mujeres de la otra escolta, así que aprovechen eso, saben en que orden comenzar a pelear, adelante-

Belial e Izar dejaron a las escoltas, quienes iban a elegir a su primer competidor, se dirigieron en donde encontraban sentadas sus aprendices.

Disfrútenlo – dijo Belial – espero no comentan ninguna estupidez

Yo también lo espero – respondió Izar – sobre todo por el castigo que he pensado en caso de que no hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

Ofelia, Bianca, Crésida, Julieta, Rosalinda, Belinda, Puck, Miranda, Ariel, Oberón formaban un circulo, la segunda al mando cuando Urano no estaba era Ariel, quien cuando era niña había prometido ser la mejor de la escolta y así lo hizo, ella tomaba las desiciones-

Náyade, Thalassa, Larisa, Kuiper formaban un circulo mas pequeño, la mas pequeña e inofensiva a simple vista era la segunda al mando, Thalassa -

Quiero intentarlo primero – dijo Oberón

No lo creo – dijo Ariel – creo que iras tu primero Belinda

Anda déjame a mí – dijo Oberón – solo son chicas no pasara nada y terminaremos esto rápido

Eso fue lo primero que dijo Belial – exclamo Ariel – que no nos confiáramos

Si quiere ser humillado por una mujer, déjalo – dijo Bianca – un estorbo menos

Disculpa – dijo Oberón – pero creo que no es el momento para insultar a un compañero.

Silencio – dijo Ariel – no nos llevara a nada pelearnos, además saben que significa si perdemos, Belial nos la cobraría y muy caro.

En eso tienes razón – dijo Julieta – deja que vaya Oberón si no puede mandas a alguna de nosotras, así castigan a Oberón por idota y nosotras ganamos.

Oye! –grito el joven ofendido –

Basta – dijo Ariel – te dejo ir pero pobre de ti, si no le ganas

Oberón asintió y salio del círculo donde quedo enfrente de este, las chicas de neptuno lo miraron-

Náyade – dijo Thalassa – ve tu primero, la joven asintió, salia del círculo y quedo enfrente de su oponente.

Belial dio la señal y comenzó el duelo, comenzaron a pelear Oberón fue el primero en moverse, Náyade solo lo esquivaba, no era malo, pero si querían ganarle necesitaba algo mejor que esos ataques.

Belial seguía con la mirada la pelea, que no daba signo alguno de ponerse interesante, por lo cual su atención fue desviada por la pregunto que le hizo Urano a Izar.

¿Por qué mi escolta es la más numerosa? –

Mira – comenzó Izar – cuando hay problemas en el sistema externo su primer obstáculo es Plut, pero ella es la guardián del portal del tiempo, así que solo tropiezan con su escolta que esta compuesta por dos guerreras, muy hábiles y que su misión es acabar con los intrusos, digamos que si hay alguna falla o no logran detenerlo su siguiente objetivo es neptun, donde hay cuatro guerreras apoyando a una sailor, eso debe ser suficiente para detenerlo.

¿Pero si no lo hacen?- dijo Urano –

El siguiente obstáculo eres tú, no puedes permitir por ningún motivo que entren en saturno, ese lugar y su sailor son muy peligrosos, tanto para ellos como para nosotros, por eso son mas, por eso eres el último obstáculo – termino Izar

Y por eso no se deben confiar – dijo Belial – el hecho de que solo sean dos o en este caso cuatro guerreras no quiere decir que sean débiles, si les pusiéramos a sus dos escoltas juntas, contra la de plutón, perderían por confiados, las guerreras son hábiles y por eso ponemos esas trampas, cuando hay un enemigo confiado, es casi seguro que ganaremos –

Termino justo para ver como Oberón era derrotado por Náyade, provocando que Ariel enrojeciera de furia.

Ahora si- dijo Ariel ofendida - ¿alguien más va a tener una brillante idea? ¿O puedo manejar a mi equipo?

La miraron con pena, en el fondo Julieta pensó que Oberón podría con la joven.

¿Puedo ir? – pregunto puck –

Ariel lo miro con una ceja alzada - ¿para que te gane? ¿Es que quieres acompañar a Oberón en su pena?

Esta cansada – dijo Puck – puedo ganarle y cansar a la siguiente

No esta cansada – dijo Bianca – tú quieres ir por que desde que llego, no has dejado de verla

Eso no es verdad – dijo un ofendido Puck – quiero pelear

Bueno mas tortura para ustedes – dijo Ariel – en el momento que me dejen dirigirlos avísenme

Puck se puso al frente, hizo una reverencia y se lanzo a pelar con Náyade, lo esquivaba con facilidad, eso hizo enojar al joven, que comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Náyade salto, cayendo elegantemente detrás del joven, puso la punta de su espada en la espalda del joven-

Urano veía algo molesta la escena ¿Cómo es posible que pase eso? Si eran guerreros y muy fuertes

Fue lo primero que les dije – comento Belial – no se confíen, pero que demonios – grito el meester al ver como en un ataque de ira Bianca había saltado al frente atacando a Náyade.

Ella se defendía como podía ya que Bianca la había agarrado mal parada, siguieron peleando hasta que se lastimaron mutuamente y comenzaron a sangrar.

Creo que este es un empate- dijo Belial – no pueden seguir peleando, ¿quien sigue?

Ariel estaba furica, ¿como sucedió eso?- ¿alguien mas?

El resto del equipo agacho la cabeza, de todas las posibles escenas era la ultima que esperaban, Bianca había perdido la cabeza y ahora estaba fuera, lo único bueno fue que sacara a Náyade.

La probabilidad esta en nuestra contra – dijo irónica Ariel – se necesitan tres de nosotros para acabar con cada una de ellas.

Ofelia, Crésida, Julieta, Rosalinda, Belinda, Miranda no dijeron nada, era verdad estaban subestimando a las guerreras de neptuno y ahora tenían tres miembros menos.

Rosalinda- dijo Ariel – es tu turno – la chica asintió y se puso al frente

Es una lastima que saliera lastimada – dijo una calmada Thalassa – no permitas que te hagan daño Kuiper – la chica solo asintió y se puso enfrente de su equipo.

Esto se ve mejor – dijo Belial – ahora si lo han tomado en serio

Demasiado tarde – dijo Izar – de todas formas no tendremos clemencia por ese acto de rebeldía

Ni que lo digas – dijo Belial

Urano estaba un poco estresada, no dejaba de apretar su puño y su mandíbula, no era justo que estuvieran perdiendo, no con la capacidad que tenían y Bianca se había ganado una fuerte reprimenda.

Tranquila – dijo Neptun – es solo una prueba – tomo su mano para que dejara de apretarla – tienen que aprender algo bueno de esta pelea.

Con un elegante movimiento Kuiper desarmo a Rosalinda, ganando esa ronda.

Caen como moscas amigo – dijo Izar – eso no es bueno

Solo diré que voy a divertirme con su castigo – dijo Belial mientras se acostaba a todo lo largo que era – me divertiré

Ariel se sentía miserable, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando - ¿creo que soy yo, verdad? – Ofelia la miro – no eres tu, solo que son fuertes y la subestimamos, ahora si me permites, me gustaría quitarles esa sonrisa de la cara

Adelante – dijo Ariel

Ofelia se lanzo contra Kuiper, la joven sorprendida y divertida por tener una buena oponente comenzó también a pelear, estaba algo reñida, pero al final Ofelia la pudo desarmar.

Es una lastima – dijo Thalassa – adelante Larisa la joven asintió

Te diré nuestro secreto – dijo Neptun – pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio

¿Qué tienes en mente? – Dijo Urano – no puedo creer lo que veo – la chica interrumpió lo que seguramente hubiese sido una charla interesante -

Larisa se deshizo con rapidez de Ofelia, Crésida, Belinda y Miranda, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Urano

Vaya – dijo Ariel mas seria que nunca – no pensé que supieran hacer otra cosa que no fuera maquillarse, Julieta enséñale a esa niña como se pelea.

A la chica en cuestión solo le tomo un minuto dejar fuera de combate a Larisa

Creo que es mi turno – dijo Thalassa que se puso en guardia – Julieta ataco a la pequeña joven, quien la esquivo sin ningún problema, lo cual no le preocupo era muy buena y no dejaría que le sucediera lo mismo que a las otras.

Se enfrascaron en la lucha, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Julieta daba signos de fatiga, mientras que Thalassa no parecía en lo mínimo cansada y justo cuando vio su oportunidad, desarmo a su contrincante.

Por fin ya me estaba aburriendo – dijo Belial – mi segunda al mando, contra tu segunda al mando

Pensé que seria mas entretenido –dijo Izar – espero me den un mejor espectáculo ustedes -

Urano y Neptun solo asintieron, ya que estaban algo preocupadas y nerviosas, pero no podían dar señal alguna de eso, por que sus meester lo aprovecharían.

Por que si no – dijo Belial – las atormentare hasta que sea el día de su presentación.

Thalassa y Ariel se miraban, no iban a permitirse el perder, no cuando sabían las consecuencias.

Lo dieron todo en el campo de batalla, esquivaban, atacaban y se movían a una gran velocidad, no cedía ninguna, se lanzaron al ataque y sus armas chocaban una y otra vez, lo estaban dejando todo, estaba siendo una interesante demostración de habilidades.

Vamos Ariel – grito Urano – tienes más fuerza física utilízala a tu favor

Ariel asintió, se comenzó a mover de otra forma, mas lenta pero mas letal, Neptun estaba inexpresiva, sintió una punzada en el pecho, ese grito de animo hacia la chica no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

Esto puede ponerlo interesante –dijo Izar a Belial, mientras le señalaba el rostro de Neptun –

Creo que sí – dijo un sonriente Belial que aunque veía a Neptun como si nada, Izar había notado algún cambio, mínimo, pero un cambio – podríamos divertirnos un rato.

Vamos, Ariel y Urano te llevara a pasear – grito Belial –

Izar sonreía si su joven aprendiz sabía manejar sus emociones, pero la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que se estaba comenzando a molestar.

Urano lo quería matar con la mirada – no le hagas caso – grito – solo quiere molestar

Claro que no – grito Belial – ¿Qué te pegara Neptun por pasear a otra chica?

Belial – dijo la joven del viento remarcando su nombre – no comiences

Vela, esta inmutable – dijo Belial señalando a Neptun –

Urano volteo a ver a la chica que seguía la pelea con la mirada, como si la conversación que se llevaba a un lado no existiera, pero realmente esa punzada continuaba ahí en su pecho y se presionaba mas con cada palabra que soltaba Belial.

Thalassa seguía sin ceder, aunque naturalmente había notado algunos cambios en la forma de pelear de su oponente.

Siguieron peleando por unos minutos mas, se estaban comenzando a cansar, así que ambas decidieron que era mejor terminarlo lo antes posible, si no podrían arrepentirse, chocaron sus armas varias veces mas, hasta que hicieron la mismo movimiento pero en diferente lado, lo que ocasiono, que ambas se hirieran y quedaran desarmadas.

¿Eso que fue? – dijo un enojado Izar – ¿empate?

No toleramos los empates – grito Belial – no son aceptables, por ese atrevimiento, comenzaran un entrenamiento especial a partir de mañana, quiten sus lastimados cuerpos de mi hermosa plataforma

Neptun – dijo Izar

Urano – pronuncio Belial

Su turno – dijeron al unisón

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron directamente a la plataforma donde veían como poco a poco era abandonada por sus escoltas.

Se pusieron en el centro, pero permanecían separada por algunos metros.

Las mismas reglas – dijo Izar – no puedo dejar que se maten, por que las tengo que presentar ante la reina.

Pero pueden hacerse todo el daño que quieran – dijo Belial – es tu oportunidad de desquitarte Neptun, enséñale quién manda

Así es – dijo Izar – ahora, transfórmense

Sacaron sus plumas de transformación y gritaron al mismo tiempo

Por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación –

Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, Transformación –

Se pusieron en posición de ataque, se miraban con algo de arrogancia en sus ojos, pero había algo extraño en los de Neptun, Urano veía otra cosa que nunca había visto.

Vamos, Urano – grito Ariel – dale una lección

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban Belial e Izar para ser felices por ese día, ya que el comentario logro el efecto detonador para que comenzara la pelea.

Al parecer tienes una admiradora – dijo Neptun en un tono frío –

No es mi admiradora – contesto Urano extrañada – es una gran amiga mía

No creo que a ella le parezca eso – dijo Neptun quien había comenzado a moverse-

¿Estas, celosa? – pregunto Urano –

¿Celosa? ¿De ella? – Dijo Neptun - ¿debería estarlo?

No – fue lo último que dijo la joven por que tuve que esquivar el primer ataque de la princesa del mar

Ya comienza – dijo un emocionado Belial

Y con el pie derecho – dijo Izar –

Comenzaron a pelear, en un momento de lucidez, Neptun lo entendió, lo habían provocado ellos, ellos le habían provocado su mal genio, por que no lo vio antes, ahora debía concentrarse en la pelea y después hablaría con Urano.

Se estaba distrayendo, tenía que enfoscarse en pelear, esquivaba a duras penas a Urano, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso-

Se detuvieron un momento, habían estado esquivando y dando golpes durante varios minutos, tomaron aire, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.

Si quiere espectáculo, espectáculo tendrán – dijo Urano quien seguía algo extrañada de la actitud de su sirena, que ahora atacaba algo distraida.

Tierra, Tiembla! – grito la joven princesa del viento

Maremoto de Neptuno! – grito la princesa del mar

Los dos poderes chocaron y provocaron una gran explosión y como lo aprendiera antes Urano, se movió en busca de una posibilidad de encontrarla distraída y poder atacarla.

Pero vaya que eran amigos sus meester, Neptun también la estaba buscando, comenzaron a pelear aun dentro de esa nube de humo, y así los visualizaron los demás cuando pudieron ver que era lo que pasaba-

Saquen sus talismanes – grito Belial - 

Urano convoco su impresionante espada – la cual al verla la escolta de Neptun se quedaron maravilladas

Si que es un arma soberbia – dijo Izar-

Por su parte Neptun convoco su espejo – algo que provoco algunas risas despectivas por parte de la escolta de Urano, así como algunas frases de burla.

¿Un espejo? – Dijo Bianca - ¿y donde esta el lápiz labial?

La escolta de Neptun la miro con malos ojos, no era un espejo cualquiera y cuando viera su poder se sorprenderían.

Urano ataco a Neptun con su espada ella la esquivaba con agilidad y gracia

Como se supone que la ataque si no tiene un arma con que defenderse- se pregunto Urano que no podía dejar de atacar, ya averiguaría como era que se suponía que se podía defender su sirena –

Después de un rato dejo de atacarla con su espada, decidió que talvez lo intentaría otra vez con su poder, grito – Tierra, Tiembla!

El poder se dirigía directo a Neptun, quien no había lanzado su poder para defenderse, algo que extraño a la joven dueña del viento, que estuvo a punto de correr a defender a Neptun, pero se quedo inmóvil al ver como la joven alzaba su espejo y lo volteaba, el poder antes lanzado era absorbido por este, algo que dejo a todo el lugar mudo.

No esta mal – dijo una sonriente Urano –

¿Tú lo crees? – Dijo Neptun – y no es todo lo que hace


	9. oscuridad

Se encontraban en la cama, abrazadas o algo parecido ya que lo ultimo que pudieron hacer antes de quedar inmóviles fue acercarse la una a la otra.

Fue un milagro – pensó Urano – si no hubiese llegado Cissy probablemente alguna de ellas no estaría completa – bajo su mirada y vio a su sirena completamente dormida.

Podía sentir piel contra piel, ya que solo las separaba la poca ropa que tenían, había imaginado una y otra vez como se sentiría tener a la otra chica en esa condiciones, había fantaseado con eso y ahora que estaban así, no podían ni moverse.

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta, ya era noche así que probablemente era alguien de su escolta, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio entra a Plut con una bandeja en sus manos.

Buenas noches – dijo Plus mientras ponía en la mesa la bandeja y jalaba una silla cerca de la cama donde se encontraban las chicas – como te sientes

Creo que he estado mejor – respondió Urano – suerte que han llegado antes de que pasara otra cosa

Si, ya lo creo – dijo Plut – creo que nunca se habían alegrado tanto de tener visitas

Así es, llegaron en el momento justo – dijo Urano – aunque si te soy sincera no creí que por su llegada inesperada interrumpieran la pelea

Yo también me sorprendí por la decisión por un momento pensé que mi meester – dijo Plut – diría un continúen o algo por el estilo

Pues algo importante tuvo que pasar para que la interrumpieran – dijo Urano -

Nos has traído de comer? –

Así es, no dijeron nada en la cena, ya que no se presentaron – dijo Plus -

Eso es raro, pero gracias – dijo Urano – podrías pasármelo – ya que si era sincera moría de hambre, mientras Plut se levantaba por la bandeja Urano movía a su sirena.

Neptun despertó – que hora es? – pregunto

Algo tarde – dijo Urano – pero no tengo idea, Plut

Digamos que ya todos están a punto de irse a dormir – dijoPlut – como estas neptun?

Si quitamos todo el dolor físico, de maravilla – dijo la joven - ¿y tu?

Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo Plus – ahora coman, me he traído un poco de te para acompañarlas, no me apetece dormir, no todavía, esperare a que terminen de comer si no les molesta y las dejare dormir.

Para nada – dijo Urano – es bueno volverte a ver

Las chicas comenzaron a comer, así que para tener algo de platica, Plut les narro como se convirtió en sailor, y como obtuvo su talismán.

Vi el de vosotras – dijo Plut – tu espada es soberbia y tu espejo es hermoso

El tuyo que forma tiene? – pregunto Neptun –

es el símbolo de Garnet que embona con mi báculo y forman una llave – dijo Plut – la llave del portal del tiempo

vaya – dijo Urano – espero poder verlo pronto

bueno – comenzó plut – puedo mostrárselos

¿en serio? – dijo Urano

Claro –

La joven junto sus manos, y cerro sus ojos parecía completamente concentrada y poco a poco iba separando sus manos, dando lugar a un circulo de luz en el centro de este se encontraba el símbolo de Garnet.

Lo miraron entre asombradas y maravilladas ya que el talismán era hermoso y a la vez por que Plut lo había invocado sin estar transformada, algo que seguramente requería mas que concentración.

El talismán desapareció y Plut abrió los ojos – y bien que les pareció?

Es simplemente magnifico – dijo neptun - ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

Digamos que sus meester no son los únicos que tiene métodos poco ortodoxos – dijo Plut – Cissy no era tan exigente, no al grado de sus meester, pero todo cambio cuando apareció el talismán, fue un cambio radical en la forma del entrenamiento, así que como resultado de este puedo hacer ese pequeño truco.

Continuaron charlando por un buen rato, hasta que plut considero que era momento de marcharse y dejar descansar a sus amigas.

Aun cuando ya tenían alimento no fue suficiente para que pudieran hacer otra cosa, así que deseándose un bonito sueño, neptun y Urano quedaron profundamente dormidas.

abrió sus ojos, estaba segura de que no les iban a dar el lujo de faltar ese día a un entrenamiento, así que tomando fuerzas se levanto de la cama, tenia que meterse a bañar para que también lo pudiera hacer Urano.

Con esfuerzo logro bañarse y cuando salio, se sorprendió por que Urano seguía dormida, si que el día anterior había sido agotador, se acerco a la cama y movió a su compañera

Hoy no, quiero dormir todo el día – decía la joven del viento entre sueños –

Vamos dormilona, no se puede – seguía insistiendo neptun

No quiero – dijo Urano –

Anda y te daré un premio – dijo neptun

Que clase de premio – dijo Urano

Digamos que puedes escogerlo tu – dijo neptun que empezaba a sospechar si realmente estaba dormida

Lo que quiera? – pregunto Urano

Si lo que quieras – dijo neptun que se acerco mas a la joven, fue solo unos segundos, pero casi podría asegurar que Urano había sonreído.

Bueno – dijo la joven que sonaba totalmente despierta, pero que mantenía sus ojos cerrado – te quiero a ti.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de levantarse de la cama y atrapar justo a tiempo a neptun que había reaccionado una fracción de segundos tarde, Urano la acostó a su lado y la abrazo, no quiero ir a ningún lado Quiero estar así contigo – dijo

Yo también – dijo neptun – pero si queremos estar así para siempre, tenemos que ir a entrenar

Un gruñido fue lo único que respondió Urano

Vamos, te prometo que buscare la forma de que nos den un descanso –

Muy bien, pero no se te olvide que ahora eres MIA – dijo Urano mientras se levantaba de la cama-

No lo olvidare – dijo neptun quien disponía a vestirse –

Cuando llegaron al comedor encontraron a los meester sentados con Plut y en las otras dos mesas a la escolta de Urano y en la otra a la de neptun y Plut

Se sentaron con sus meester.

Buenos días – dijo Cissy al verlas llegar –

Buenos días - contestaron las chicas –

Lamento haber interrumpido su pelea – dijo Cissy – y bueno ya hable con sus meester y prometo que próximamente haremos otra confrontación para que puedan terminar lo que interrumpí

Le iban a contestar que no era necesario que hiciera eso, pero sabían que era mejor mantenerse calladas.

Chicas – dijo Izar - nos vamos a saturno – salimos hoy en la noche, se dedicaran a guardar lo necesario por que pasaremos ahí bastante tiempo, tenemos ordenes y como ya son sailor, también sus responsabilidades cambiarán.

Les diremos que tiene que hacer cuando lleguemos allá – dijo Belial – si todo sale como esta planeado en seis meses se llevara acabo la presentación.

Así que terminen de desayunar – dijo Cissy que se levantaba junto con los otros dos – y vayan a empacar tenemos que salir justo cuando se ponga el sol y así poder llegar al planeta de la destrucción antes de que salga, es imperativo hacerlo conforme a las instrucciones.

Cuando se marcharon, pudieron disfrutar un desayuno tranquilo y en compañía de Plut donde platicaron con mejor humor que la noche anterior.

Terminando el desayuno se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ahora mas que nunca debían seguir las instrucciones, ya que si los dos juntos casi las mataban, ahora que estaban los tres era una muerte dolorosa y segura.

Se encontraban camino a saturno, a su nuevo entrenamiento y sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Llegaron a saturno donde fueron recibidas por unas jóvenes que inmediatamente se identificaron como la escolta de Saturn-

Mi nombre es Helena, soy la segunda al mando – dijo una de las jóvenes – sean bienvenidos a saturno.

Mis compañeras os llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones – continuo la joven – y ellos les darán instrucciones de cómo, cuando y a donde pueden ir.

Meester Izar, Rea lo llevara a su habitación – Izar asintió les dio las buenas noches a todos y se perdió por un pasillo oscuro con la joven.

Meester Belial y meester Cissy, Febe será la encargada de llevarlos a su habitación – cuando identificaron a la joven que los guiara se fueron tras ella

Es un placer tenerla aquí sailor Plut, Dione será su guía – dijo Helena – su escolta será guiada por Metone, la escolta de sailor Urano será guiada por Encke, y su escolta sailor Neptun será guiada por Pollux.

Conforme los nombraba iban marchándose, así quedaron solo Helena con las dos sailors, espero no se molesten que solo una de nosotros os guíen – dijo la joven- Pero es imperativo que alguien se quede con nuestra princesa por si necesita algo

No hay ningún problema – dijo neptun

Gracias por su comprensión – contesto helena – ahora seguidme que le mostrare sus respectivas habitaciones

Caminaron tras Helena, se miraron y comenzaron una pelea con sus miradas, estaban a punto de comenzar a reír cuando, Helena noto que no le prestaban atención detuvo su andar y volteo a verlas.

Las chicas que seguían enfrascadas en su pelea visual, notaron que helena se había detenido, la voltearon a ver un poco sonrojadas.

Lamento que no sea una buena anfitriona – comenzó helena – les mostrare sus habitaciones y mañana mandare a Calipso a que les explique las cosas, ella es mas sociable.

No, no es eso – se disculpo neptun – lamento esto, pero es que no sabíamos como decirte esto, veras nosotras, dormimos juntas y bueno queríamos pedirte por favor que solo nos mostraras la habitación de Urano.

Tengo ordenes que seguir princesa Neptun – dijo Helena – pero creo que ya estaba contemplado ese detalle, si me siguen verán de que les hablo

Siguieron caminando, se sentían mal por haber hecho enojar a la joven – realmente lo sentimos Helena – dijo Urano – nos gustaría mucho que tu siguieras dándonos esta bienvenida y que nos digas las reglas que tenemos que seguir

No se preocupen – dijo Helena – mañana les diré todo lo que tienen que saber, descansen, que no tarda en amanecer.

Llegaron a la habitación designada para Urano, era realmente hermosa, estaba llena de lámparas, que iluminaban todo, dejando pequeños espacios oscuros, Helena camino a un costado de la habitación y señalo una puerta – esto les agradara – dijo la joven abriendo la puerta, la puerta en cuestión era una conexión con otra habitación, las chicas se asomaron.

Esto es lo genial – exclamo Urano

Sabia que les gustaría, tal vez por que para el evento que tendremos es necesario mantener algunas reglas por eso se les ha dado una habitación a parte, pero las indicaciones que llegaron, pedían que ustedes tuvieran habitaciones conectadas –

Gracias – dijo Neptun – y disculpa por lo de hace un momento

Ya les dije que no pasa nada – contesto la joven – las dejo, nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

La chica salio y las dejo solas se miraron y sonrieron, esos dos les habían dado un regalo por su pelea, no había otra explicación para este hecho.

Bueno mi dueña del viento – dijo Neptun – es momento de probar las camas del planeta de la destrucción

Es una insinuación? – dijo Urano

Quisieras – dijo Neptun –

Y tu no?- dijo la joven

Puede ser, pero si no queremos hacer enojar a nuestra guía – comenzó neptun – creo que tendremos que descansar, por que no tarda en amanecer

Aguafiestas – dijo Urano comenzando a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama

no soy una aguafiestas – dijo neptun abrazando por la espalda a Urano y hablándole a su oído, para lo cual tuvo que pararse de puntitas – es solo que si vamos a hacer las cosas, hay que hacerlas bien y completas

ese hecho le provoco escalofríos y un corto circuito en su cerebro –

neptun solo sonrió y busco su camisón para poder acostarse – antes de siquiera poder ponérselo – Urano le interrumpió su ritual – sabes solo hay una cosa que podrías hacer para que te perdone

¿perdonarme?- dijo neptun - ¿Qué?

Que no quieras hacer la fiesta – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – podríamos dormir como ayer – sugirió la joven

Neptun literalmente aventó el camisón, eres una latosa – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de meterse a la cama seguida muy de cerca por Urano.

Se durmieron al instante, seguían cansadas aunque no quisiera admitirlo Urano, por su pelea y además no dormirían muchos ya que no tardaría en amanecer.

Habitación de la meester Nereida…

Entro a la habitación con temor, no quería verla por que tal vez no lo soportaría, no otra vez, pero la amaba tanto que tenia que ser fuerte por los dos.

Se acerco a la cama ahí mas pálida de como la había visto apenas hace unos días se encontraba Nereida, quien al sentir la presencia de Izar abrió sus ojos, ojos que ya no brillaban tanto como hace unos años, pero que al verlo soltaban algunos destellos.

Hola – dijo en un susurro

Hola preciosa – contesto Izar – como estas

Mejor – dijo mintiendo descaradamente

Aquí estoy – dijo Izar – todo estará bien

Nereida sonrió por unos momentos y cerro los ojos, Izar se cambio sus ropas de viaje por su pijama y se acostó abrazando a la joven y sumergiéndose en un sueño inquieto quedo dormido.

Se levantaron a la hora que estaban acostumbradas, se bañaron y esperaron a que helena llegara por ellas, cuando llego las llevo al comedor, pero había algo curioso en el palacio, todo seguía oscuro e iluminado por lámparas.

No creo que se pierdan – dijo Helena – pero por si las dudas mañana les daré el recorrido que os daré hoy para que aprendan a andar por aquí

Se sentaron a comer con Plut que ya se encontraba ahí al igual que sus escoltas, de los que no había señales eran de sus meester.

Siento algo extraño ¿ustedes no?- dijo Plut

Si, comenzando por que todo esta igual de oscuro, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo – dijo Urano

Será por que todas las cortinas están cerradas – comento neptun – la pregunta es por que no las abren?

No tengo idea – dijo Plut – no tengo instrucciones y a ustedes les dijeron algo?

No- contestaron las dos – ninguna

Eso es mas raro – comento Plut

Habitación de Nereida…

Belial tuvo que tomar la mano de Cissy para que esta dejara de temblar, habían entrado a ver a Nereida y la escena que encontraron fue impactante.

Hola hermosura – dijo Belial acercándose a nereida y depositando un beso en su frente – ya estamos aquí, dime que te alegra verme

Claro que me alegra – dijo Nereida que se incorporaba de la cama- Cissy - exclamo la chica abriendo sus brazos para que la meester la abrazara.

Se abrazaron, a Cissy le tomo todos sus años de entrenamiento para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Creo que he dormido de mas – dijo Nereida – tenemos que bajar, hay que organizar la nueva etapa de entrenamiento de sus sailors

Querían detenerla, todos, mas Izar que los otros dos, creían que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, pero se contuvieron y la dejaron arreglarse.

Tomaremos aquí el desayuno, querida – dijo Izar

Muy bien, así podremos hablar sobre esto – dijo Nereida – con mas calma

Desayunaron y trataron por todos los medios de que fuera ameno y le hicieran olvidar por un momento a Nereida todo a su alrededor, como cuando eran jóvenes aprendices.

Están seguros de esto? – dijo Nereida – es peligroso

Mas que seguros – dijo Belial – además les vendrá bien para completar su entrenamiento.

Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras actividades – dijo Nereida consultando su reloj – vaya con sus aprendices y os veré dentro de dos horas en el cuarto oscuro, Helena los guiara.

Los meester se despidieron de Nereida y fueron a encontrarse con sus aprendices, encontraron a todos en el comedor esperando por ellos.

Muy bien – dijo Belial – como os prometí escoltas les daré un nuevo y mejorado programa de entrenamiento por su osadía de hace unos días, eso les enseñara que los empates no son buenos.

Las escoltas de Urano y neptuno asintieron.

Hidra – dijo Belial – te harás cargo por el día de hoy del entrenamiento de todas las escoltas, ya que es imperativo que charlemos con nuestras aprendices.

¿Qué esperan? – grito Izar – largo de aquí, excepto tu Helena siguieras las instrucciones de Hidra, pero dentro de dos horas quiero que estés de regreso por nosotros de acuerdo?

muy bien meester – dijo la joven y abandono junto con las escoltas la habitación

chicas – comenzó Cissy – esta parte del entrenamiento es muy peligrosa

tan peligrosa que necesitamos que realmente se enfoquen en esto – dijo Belial

las chicas los miraban intrigadas, que era eso que iban a hacer que los hacia lucir tan serios, nunca los habían visto así.

Entraran al cuarto oscuro con saturn – dijo Izar – la meditación que realiza ella no se compara con nada que hayan hecho antes, su deber es ayudar a Nereida a controlar a Saturn

No entendieron ninguna palabra de lo que dijo Izar, pero por su expresión seria comprendieron que era algo delicado.


	10. Sailor Saturn La Sailor de la muerte

_**Sailor Saturn… la Sailor de la Muerte**_

Saturn es la única sailor que no debe despertar – inicio Izar – es imperativo evitarlo, por eso ella tiene un entrenamiento especial

Un entrenamiento de fortaleza emocional, como la que experimentaste tu Urano – continúo Cissy – que es complementada con algunas clases de esgrima e historia.

¿Recuerdan como despertaron Plut y Neptun? – Pregunto Belial las chicas asintieron despertaron por que su vida corría peligro – por eso lleva ese tipo de entrenamiento para no despertar cuando se vea en esa situación

Pero saben, si Urano les contó la historia de cómo se convirtió en Sailor, que también puede despertar de otra forma – continuo Cissy – por eso su labor es más complicada y delicada.

En otras palabras – dijo Izar – y resumiendo la están preparando para dormir a su sailor interna, si ella despertara su poder seria tal que podría destruir todo lo que conocen.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas e intrigadas, que joven podría guardar dentro de si la destrucción de todo.

Por eso decidimos que seria bueno que ustedes entrenaran con la joven – dijo Belial –

Claro penó Urano, no podía esperar mas del sádico de su meester, entrenar con la misma muerte.

Pero primero tenemos que ver si ella esta dispuesta a convivir con ustedes – dijo Izar – si ella las acepta, podrán adquirir muchos conocimientos y mejorar sus habilidades.

Si no es así, bueno digamos que Nereida tendrá mucho trabajo extra – dijo Belial – es importante que si ven alguna reacción negativa, salgan de la habitación inmediatamente.

Ya es hora – dijo Cissy al momento que Helena llegaba por ellos y los dirigia al cuarto donde se encontraban Saturn y Nereida –

En la puerta encontraron a Calipso quien los recibió con una sonrisa -

Tenemos, como ya les dije antes, ver primero si le agradan a la joven – dijo Cissy – de no ser así tendremos que mantenernos alejados de ella

Ella solo acepta por el momento a Nereida e Izar – dijo Belial – y de su escolta solo acepto a Helena y a Calipso.

Por eso las demás chicas no pueden acercarse, ya que la podrían hacer enojar y eso seria fatal para los planes que se tienen – dijo Izar

¿Cómo le harán para la presentación? - pregunto una curiosa Urano

Estará la reina – dijo Izar – ella nos ayudara y tenemos la esperanza de que las acepte así si esta rodeada de gente que le agrada será mas fácil controlarla.

Ya es hora – dijo Calipso – abriendo la puerta – solo pueden entrar las sailors

Las jóvenes entraron, el cuarto era como todo el palacio, pero este se encontraba más oscuro, ya que a diferencia del palacio esta tenia menos lámparas iluminándolo.

Caminaron hasta el centro donde encontraron varios cojines y ahí en medio se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos negro y al lado de ella estaba Nereida, Urano la vio solo una vez, cuando les presentaron a sus meester, pero no recordaba que estuviera así de pálida y delgada.

Saturn – dijo en un susurro Nereida – tienes visitas

La niña alzo su rostro y fijo sus impresionantes ojos lilas en ellas, sintieron como eran examinadas por esos ojos.

Ellas son la sailor del tiempo, el viento y el mar – dijo la meester presentándolas –

Plut vio su soledad, Urano su espíritu y Neptun su belleza era tan solo una niña, se veía tan tierna, Urano se acerco a ella y tomo su mano algo que puso en alerta a Nereida.

Hola preciosa – dijo mientras besaba su mano – soy Urano

Neptun también se acerco y antes de que Urano soltara su mano, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – yo soy Neptun

La niña les sonrió, algo sonrojada por esa muestra de afecto, se separaron un poco para darle la oportunidad a plut de acercarse, la joven del tiempo también le obsequio un beso en la mejilla y tomo su mano dándole un ligero apretón – nos da gusto conocerte

Tomen asiento – dijo Saturn señalando unos cojines – sean bienvenidas – esas palabras tranquilizaron a Nereida.

Las chicas se sentaron y esperaron-

Plut – dijo la niña – se nota que te gusta el sol

La joven se sonrojo ¿Cómo lo sabia?-

Eso quiere decir que le permitirás abrir las cortinas – dijo Nereida – creo que le ayudara.

Si eso la reconforta y la ayuda a sentirse cerca de el – dijo la niña – puede hacerlo

Plut le sonrió, era la única que sabia su secreto respecto al caballero del sol, lo bueno fue que la meester interpreto eso como otra cosa, aunque sintió una mirada de curiosidad por parte de sus amigas - gracias

De nada – dijo la niña con una sonrisa – se nota que a ti Urano te gusta el mar y que a Neptun le gusta el viento.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron y se dirigieron una rápida mirada.

Saturn – dijo Nereida - podemos comenzar

Me gustaría enseñarles algo – dijo la niña

Adelante – dijo la meester

Junto sus manos y la poca luz que había desapareció, pero comenzó a llenarse de puntos brillantes, cuando vieron lo que se estaba formando en la habitación quedaron con la boca abierta, la niña estaba recreando el sistema solar sus planetas, estrellas, sus satélites, todo.

Me gustan sus planetas – dijo la niña – son lindos, aunque me gusta mas la luna es tan brillante

Quedaron anonadas por la escena, la joven saturn siguió explicando cada una de las cosas que le gustaban del sistema, cuando termino las luces se volvieron a encender.

Saturn – dijo Nereida – te gustaría practicar tu esgrima con las jóvenes

Me encantaría – dijo sonriendo – soy muy buena, espero ustedes también sean hábiles

Aun cuando fuesen al aire libre – dijo la meester

Si, si solo están ellas – dijo la niña – será divertido

Solo estarán ellas – dijo Nereida - muy bien comencemos

Nereida las sumergió a las cuatro jóvenes en una meditacion nunca antes experimentada, estaban tan sumergidas, que no se dieron cuenta de que la joven saturn comenzaba a despedir una grandes haces de luz morada.

Despertaron por el grito de Nereida – Magnitud estelar – la meester saco una gran bola de energía pero no exploto, si no las envolvió a las dos, los rayos morados que salían de la saturn, comenzaron a golpear con gran intensidad la burbuja, se quedaron paralizadas por la escena.

Veían como Nereida trataba de controlar a la joven, nunca habían visto que un poder se pudiera usar de esa forma. no sabían que hacer, así que decidieron esperar, solo un poco, pero esperar.

Vamos saturn – decía la meester – tienes visitas y nuevas amigas

No son mis amigas – decía la niña –

Claro que lo son – dijo nereida – si no por que se acercaron a ti

Es verdad – dijo la niña – me dieron un beso – comenzaba a recobrar el control de su cuerpo y se volvió a sumergir en su letargo, Nereida desapareció la burbuja, dejando ver a una joven saturn, profundamente dormida.

Bueno creo que es hora de que vayan a comer – dijo la meester – nos vemos al rato – esa frase les indico que era momento de abandonar la habitación. Salieron todavía algo aturdidas por la escena, acaso eso era lo que había hecho que la meester perdiera poco a poco su vida

Deposito a saturn en su cama y la arropo – donde están ellas – pregunto la niña despertando – ¿les hice daño?

Claro que no, solo han salido a comer, en un momento calipso te traerá tu comida – contesto la meester – y después podremos continuar con tu entrenamiento, recuerda que prometiste practicar esgrima con ellas.

Lo se, ¿Puedo comer con ellas?-

No veo por que no, estas un poco agotada, así que descansa mientras preparo todo para que comas con ellas ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo nereida –

Excelente – dijo una alegre niña

Salio de la habitación y se recargo en la puerta, soltando un suspiro - por poco – pensó - tenia que apurarse o llegaría un momento en que no podría controlarla, además su salud estaba empeorando y eso lo hacia mas alarmante, tomo un poco mas de aire para continuar con sus actividades.

Helena la observaba con algo que descifro como pena – meester Nereida, si necesita algo puede pedirlo, lo haré con gusto – dijo la joven

¿Donde esta calipso? – pregunto la meester

La mande a entrenar con las escoltas, le hará bien, por hoy yo me quedare aquí – dijo Helena

Bien – dijo Nereida - en un momento regresare, vuestra princesa comerá acompañada, se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban las sailor calladas y serias.

Chicas a la pequeña saturn le gustaría que la acompañaran a comer – dijo Nereida - alzaron su vista hacia la meester, que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, se veía mas agotada de cómo la habían visto a penas hace unas horas.

Será un placer – dijo neptun

Perfecto pueden ir a su habitaciones a refrescarse un poco y las espero en la habitación de saturn, en media hora – dijo la meester y desapareció

Se fueron más por hacer algo que por realmente tener que hacerlo…

¿Estas bien? – pregunto una preocupada Neptun

Si, solo que estoy sorprendida – dijo Urano – no sabía que se pudiera usar a si nuestros poderes e ignoraba que una niña de no más de 12 años pudiera destruir todo.

Urano, no pasara nada, Nereida lo lograra, estamos aquí para ayudarla – dijo la joven para después abrazarla, la joven del viento contesto el abrazo y se mantuvieron así por un rato –

No quiero perderte – dijo Urano – ¿que haría si te pasara algo?

No vas a perderme – dijo Neptun – no en esta vida

Ni en ninguna otra – dijo Urano – en todas mis vidas quiero estar contigo

Eso quiero verlo – dijo Neptun – igual y terminas aburriéndote de mí

Eso nunca – dijo con firmeza la joven

Anda vamos tenemos que ir a comer- dijo Neptun que se deshizo del abrazo y camino hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la mano de Urano la detuvo y la jalo hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo – te quiero – se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, esperando su reacción.

Neptun adquirió un bonito tono rosado en sus mejillas y rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Urano, en su expresión tenia una sonrisa juguetona, y se fue acercando lentamente a la joven, cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de probar por fin sus labios, la voz de Calipso las interrumpió- ya es hora princesas.

Es una tradición ¿no? – dijo Urano resignada – o una conspiración, ya que no recuerdo que alguien fuese a venir por nosotras.

Al parecer – dijo una divertida Neptun

De pronto notaron algo extraño, las veces anteriores se habían separado, en esta ocasión solo se detuvieron, seguían estando a unos milímetros de besarse, la princesa del viento lo aprovecho para acortar la distancia y rozar los labios de su sirena con los suyos, en una rápida acción, que no dejo reaccionar a tiempo a la princesa del mar-

Tiene razón – dijo Urano mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigia hacia la puerta – me gusta el mar

Calipso miro a neptun que se encontraba sonrojada, como en otro lugar y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Vamos esta todo listo – llegaron al mismo tiempo que Helena y Plut, y en ese instante Nereida abría la puerta, esta todo listo – pasad

Entraron en la habitación, la misma en la que habían estado, pero había una diferencia las cortinas estaban abiertas y pudieron ver mejor el cuarto de saturn, un hermoso cuarto.

Abrió las cortinas para que puedas disfrutar del sol – dijo Nereida a Plut – me voy si se les ofrece algo avisadme

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación donde ya estaba saturn, esperándolas.

Gracias saturn – dijo Plut - ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el sol?

Lo vi en tu corazón – dijo la niña – eres una gran persona y ese sentimiento es el mas hermoso que puede sentir una persona.

Gracias – dijo la joven algo sonrojada –

Neptun y Urano solo se dirigieron una mirada de curiosidad, con esto confirmaban que hablaban del caballero del sol

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida, le contaron detalles de su vida, lo que les gustaba y lo que no, la princesa saturn también contó que le gustaba la oscuridad y las hermosas luces que producían las lámparas.

Pasaron una tarde amena, hace mucho que ninguna de las cuatro tenía una comida así.

¿Cómo están? – se asomo Izar –

Muy bien gracias – contesto Saturn – ¿es hora de que se vayan?

No necesariamente – dijo Izar – solo que Urano y Neptun tienen que tomar sus clases de esgrima y natación.

¿Puedo acompañarlas? – pregunto la niña

No veo por que no, pero creo que será a la de esgrima por que hasta donde se no te gusta mucho el agua – dijo Izar

Así es, entonces las veré dentro de una hora – dijo Saturn a Urano y Neptun

Te puedes quedar con Plut si gustas – dijo Izar – ella tiene clase de historia con Cissy su meester, si te agrada podrías tomar esa clase junto a Plut y conocer un poco sobre el misterio del tiempo.

Suena genial, no me gusta tomar esas clases sola – dijo la niña - ¿Dónde la tomaremos?

Donde tú quieras – dijo Izar – pero primero te presentare a Cissy ¿de acuerdo?- La niña asintió

Nos veremos en un momento preciosa – dijo Urano – te espero no llegues tarde

Nos vemos pequeña – dijo neptun –

Hasta la tarde – dijo la pequeña

Tomaron su clase de natación juntas, Belial que estaba a cargo, no presto mucha atención, ya que se encontraba distraído, cuando finalizo se dirigieron al lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse con Saturn.

Vieron un árbol que regalaba una sombra muy tentadora y decidieron esperar a la joven ahí sentadas, Urano se recostó en el tronco del árbol y Neptun se sentó en su regazo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y oculto su rostro en su cuello de la joven del viento donde busco que su boca quedara a la altura de su oreja.

No te han dicho que es de mala educación besar a alguien – dijo la joven del mar – y salirte como si nada.

En serio nunca lo hubiese imaginado – contesto la joven del viento que sintió como los labios de su sirena formaban un camino desde su oreja hasta su boca, dejando pequeños besos y produciéndole escalofríos.

Urano, Neptun – grito una alegre niña que venia corriendo seguida de Plut y Nereida – las jóvenes no se deshicieron del abrazo y antes de que llegaran, Neptun le robo un beso, igual al que le había dado Urano y lo mejor es que no pudo decir nada por que la niña había llegado hasta donde se encontraban.

¿Estas lista? – dijo Urano que se encontraba algo sonrojada

Si – grito la niña -

Muy bien – dijo Nereida – usaran estas espadas – lanzándole una a cada joven- pueden hacer unos minutos de calentamiento y después organizar un pequeño torneo de esgrima, la ganadora tendrá la tarde de mañana libre.

Eso suena muy bien – dijo la niña – pero que haremos solas, no podrían ser dos ganadoras por lo menos

De acuerdo – dijo Nereida – pero nada de trampas

Se alejo algo que extraño a las jóvenes, pero aun así iniciaron su calentamiento Urano tomo como compañera a Saturn, dejando a las otras chicas juntas.

Se sorprendió al ver su técnica y su agilidad con la espada, que en apariencia parecía más pesada que la propia niña – sois muy buena en esto – dijo Urano

Gracias – sonrió la niña – y todavía no has visto nada.

Siguieron su calentamiento hasta que decidieron como hacer su pequeño torneo. Todas eran buenas esgrimistas, pero al final, gano Urano no por nada su talismán era una espada, pero aun cuando en el fondo quería que Neptun tuviese la tarde libre con ella, se alegro que fuese la pequeña Saturn el segundo lugar.

Se dirigieron a cenar, acordaron hacerlo en la habitación de la pequeña Saturn, donde una ves más tuvieron una agradable charla. Le informaron a Nereida que Saturn y Urano eran las ganadoras.

Se despidieron de la niña y deseándole una bonita noche y unos dulces sueños. Ambas jóvenes se cambiaron y se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas, cuando salio del baño Neptun, encontró acostada ya a la princesa del viento, se acerco y sentó a su lado, donde comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

¿Así que mañana pasaras la tarde con una bella niña?- dijo neptun

Si, aunque siento cierto aire receloso de tu parte – dijo Urano con un fingido aire serio -

No estoy recelosa – contesto neptun que seguía acariciando el rostro y cabello de la joven del viento – solo que no puedo aceptar que alguien me quite tu atención.

Eso es estar recelosa – dijo Urano

Claro que no – contesto una sonriente neptun –

De que te ríes – pregunto Urano que tenia dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro producto de la risa de neptun, esta no contesto a su pregunta así que Urano la tomo y la deposito debajo de ella – me dirás por que te ríes o tendré que hacerte cosquillas.

De nada – contesto la joven, mientras volvía a acariciar el rostro de Urano – te quiero – soltó sin más.

Urano solo la miro había esperado esas palabras toda la tarde desde que ella misma se las dijera y ahora lo hacia sin ningún motivo, solo el hecho de que lo sentía, algo que aprecio mucho – yo también te quiero – dijo al tiempo que acortaba la distancia que mantenía a su labios separados.

Se besaron lentamente, descubriendo el sabor de la otra, grabando cada sensación que sentían en sus corazones. Se separaron un poco solo para tomar aire y se miraron sus ojos brillaban al igual que sus sonrisas.

Volvieron a unir sus labios se atrevieron a explorar mas, solo un poco mas, después solo se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas.

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior solo con la diferencia que Urano y Saturn, estarían de flojas toda la tarde, una tarde libre muy divertida, contaron las jóvenes a sus amigas quienes regresaban de su entrenamiento y ahora se encontraban cenando juntas.

Pasaron rápidamente los meses, Saturn se veía estable y la salud de la meester Nereida mejoro mucho desde su llegada, les avisaron que Arion y Umbriel llegarían al palacio en cualquier momento.

¿Con que Umbriel?- pregunto Belial

Así es la meester de Júpiter será de las primeras en llegar para la presentación- confirmo Nereida

Esa Luna – dijo Belial- lo hace a propósito

¿Por que siempre piensas eso de luna?- pregunto Nereida – pensaste que ella organizo que tu y Cissy se verían hasta Saturn y no era verdad.

Bueno eso fue un error, no sabia que llevaba unos días ahí la carta – se defendió Belial

Otra vez discutiendo – pregunto Izar que llegaba con Cissy – ¿que no saben hacer otra cosa?

Claro que si – contesto Belial – pero no creo que te guste lo que podríamos hacer a solas

Si serás – dijo Cissy golpeándole en la cabeza-

Como sea – dijo Izar – lo bueno es que llega Airon y según entendí solo serán algunos días de diferencia para que lleguen Anwyn, Fobos y Deimos con sus respectivas aprendices, así que no conviviremos con la fierecilla esa mucho tiempo.

Después de todo hay que verle el lado positivo – dijo Belial – quiero ver el trabajo que hizo Airon con el caballero del sol

¿Estas hablando de poner a tu guerrera contra el caballero? – pregunto Nereida

Si – contesto belial – quiero ver si puede ganarle

No cambias – dijo Nereida – siempre tratando de matar a alguien

Bueno si lo vemos desde su perspectiva – dijo Izar – tiene sentido, creo que podríamos organizar algún tipo de torneo, con los que vienen, antes de llegue luna.

Tenían que ser amigos – dijo Nereida – lo peor es que Cissy esta replanteándoselo y no me ayudara a persuadirlos de no hacerlo, sois tan iguales los tres

No te enojes – dijo Izar – solo es un pequeño torneo, prometemos que no dejaremos que les pase nada irreversible

Oh! Gracias – dijo Nereida con ironía – que considerados

Los tres le sonrieron, la verdad es que se morían de ganas de poner a prueba a sus guerreras contra las internas y si se les daba la oportunidad lo harían.

_**o Gracias por sus reviews,**_

_**Felices Fiestas o**_


	11. audiencia con la reina

_**Visitas… la audiencia con la reina…**_

Plut se encontraba algo distraída, algo que no paso desapercibido por sus amigas.

Plut – dijo Urano – hola ¿hay alguien ahí?

¿Perdón? – Pregunto Plut – me hablabas

Si – dijo Urano intercambiando una rápida mirada con Neptun – creo que estas algo distraída y me preguntaba ¿por que es?

Lo siento – dijo Plut – no es nada es solo que se acerca la presentación

Si claro – dijo Neptun – la presentación nos tiene tan nerviosas

Yo creo que es por que cierto Sol que se esta acercando, ¿no? – dijo Urano

Que!- exclamo Plut – como puedes decir eso

¿No es verdad? – pregunto Urano –

Y aunque lo fuera, no podéis sugerir nada, es el prometido de la princesa Moon – dijo seria Plut

Claro que no – dijo Neptun – cuantas veces tengo que decir que no es oficial y que no lo será.

Como sea – dijo Plut – no tiene que ver con eso, ya les dije que es por la presentación

Fueron interrumpidas por Calipso – se aproxima una nave, sus meester quieren que salgan con ellos a recibir a las visitas – dijo la joven y desapareció.

Se levantaron, Urano y Neptun con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada a Plut – como se atrevan - dijo la joven del tiempo – dejen esas sonrisitas tontas, que yo no digo nada por que se la pasen babeando la una por la otra.

Las chicas no dejaron de sonreír lo cual puso mas nerviosa a Plut, se dirigieron en donde ya las esperaban sus meester.

Espero sea Airon – dijo Belial – no soportaría tener que ver a la fierecilla esa.

Cuando la nave aterrizo, bajo de ella Airon y seguido de el Umbriel, algo que no esperaba Belial – vaya eso es inusual – dijo el meester

Tras ellos bajaron una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes y un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

Detrás de sus meester estaban las sailor, todas excepto Saturn – vaya así que te gustan rubios – dijo Urano – sabes Neptun deberías cuidarme mas.

Lo haré – dijo Neptun

Graciosas – dijo Plut en un susurro – a callar – dijo la joven mientras se acercaban sus invitados.

Airon – dijo Belial – es un gusto tenerte aquí entre nosotros

Si como no – dijo Arion – ven acá pedazo de animal

Se abrazaron con camarería, eran buenos amigos.

Airon – dijo Izar que al igual que Belial ignoraban olímpicamente a Umbriel –

Umbriel – dijo Nereida – bienvenida

Gracias – dijo la meester – y ustedes dejen de hacer el payaso

¿Escuchaste algo? – pregunto Belial a Izar

¿No nada y tu? –

Tampoco – dijo el joven –

Y tu encantadora joven – dijo Belial – eres Júpiter, ¿verdad?

La joven en cuestión se sonrojo y solo pudo asentir –

Que perceptivo - dijo Umbriel – tu poder de deducción es cada vez mayor, sigue así

Júpiter – dijo su meester – ellos son los meester Cissy, Belial, Izar y Nereida

Un placer – dijo la joven –

Acercarse – dijo Nereida a las sailors – Umbriel ellas son Neptun, Urano y Plut

Júpiter se sonrojo al ver a Urano – la joven en cuestión causaba esa reacción en las chicas que no sabían que era una mujer, aunque después proceso la palabra "ellas"

Un gusto – dijo Umbriel

Mas que un gusto – dijo Airon – dirigiéndose a las chicas, donde saludo muy galante a Neptun y a Plut, ya que Urano le mando una mirada de no te atrevas a besar mi mano.

Helios se tuvo que presentar solo ya que la atención era acaparada por las tres hermosas jóvenes que estaban siendo presentadas a su meester.

Helios, el caballero del sol – dijo el joven a Nereida, besando su mano –

Mucho gusto – dijo Nereida – bienvenido a saturno

Gracias meester – quien se dirigió a saludar a Cissy, Izar y Belial –

Cierto, cierto – dijo Airon – el es el caballero del sol - lo tomo de los hombros – Helios ellas son Neptun, Urano y Plut

Helios hizo el recorrido para saludar a las jóvenes a las que acababan de presentarle, aunque estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse, primero fue con Neptun, le dio la mano a Urano y por ultimo se dirigió con Plut.

Había esperado este momento desde el instante en que se entero que la volvería a ver en la presentación, estaba muy nervioso y sentía las miradas curiosas de Neptun y Urano, ¿acaso sabían algo? Tomo su mano y la beso, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de ella.

Neptun y Urano vieron el sonrojo que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Plut y sonrieron

Pasad – dijo Nereida – la cena esta servida, Izar le ofreció su brazo y entraron al palacio, Belial tomo la de Cissy

Airon llevo a Umbriel y a Júpiter, y Urano a Neptun, dándole la oportunidad a Helios de ofrecer la suya para acompañar a Plut.

¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Helios

Bien gracias, no pensé que te acordaras de mi – dijo Plut – ¿y tu?

Como no acordarme de ti, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando fui a recibirte –dijo el caballero – ahora estoy bien – tomo su mano y la beso.

Ese gesto la hizo sonrojar una vez más y se puso mas colorada cuando vio las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigas que iban solo un poco más delante de ellos.

Los meester cenaron en una mesa aparte, dejando a las sailor y al caballero en otra, también se encontraban sus escoltas ahí, que miraban con interés a los recién llegados.

Disculpen princesas – la voz de Calipso las interrumpió – Caballero, Saturn pregunta si la visitaran antes de irse a dormir

Claro que si – dijo Urano – dile que no tardamos

Perfecto – respondió Calipso – con su permiso, le llevare la cena.

Tenemos que visitarla querida – dijo Neptun a Urano –

Así es amor – dijo la joven besando su mano, Urano llego a pensar que a la princesa del mar no le gustaría por el momento hacer del conocimiento publico su relación, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, que fue extrañamente delante de Ariel lo hizo.

Ese gesto le inflo el pecho de felicidad, ya que si conocía bien a su sirena, ella estaba marcando su territorio con la joven que no era otra cosa que una muy querida amiga, algo que no aceptaba Neptun.

¿Cómo estará? – pregunto Plut –

Espero bien – dijo Urano – no te preocupes la visitaremos, además le tenemos que informar que el sol ya llego.

Si claro – dijo Plut – Júpiter – la chica casi salto de su asiento la verdad no había conocido a personas como ellas.

Dime – dijo la joven algo cohibida

Ve lo que provocas en la gente – dijo Urano – la joven piensa que eres una impositora

Claro que no – dijo en un susurro Júpiter – yo lo siento es que estaba distraída

¿Mal de amores? – pregunto Urano quien recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Plut ante eso solo pudo sonreír mas - ¿o alguna otra preocupación?

No lo siento – dijo Júpiter – ¿Qué me querían preguntar?

Neptun reía por la situación al igual que Helios, miraba como la joven del viento intentaba sacar de si a Plut, algo que estaba logrando, lo que no entendía era por que no lo miraba, estaba esperando alguna señal de su parte para iniciar una conversación y nada.

Déjenlo ya – dijo Neptun – ¿que va a pensar el caballero de nosotras?

Lo único que puedo pensar – dijo Helios – que sois muy buenas amigas

Si eso también – dijo Urano – entonces preguntemos lo interesante ¿Cómo despertaron?, era lo que le ibas a preguntar ¿no? –

Así es – dijo Plut – ya que he escuchado que sois grandes guerreros.

Yo también he escuchado algo al respecto – dijo Urano – saben después de todo no sonaba nada mal eso del torneo entre sailors que propusieron nuestros meester

Me alegra que pienses eso – dijo Belial que se encontraba detrás de ella – por que si todo sale como lo calcule por lo menos podrás medir tu fuerza con Júpiter y el caballero del sol.

¿En serio? – dijo Urano –

Así es – dijo Belial – estamos convenciendo a Umbriel, ya que Airon pertenece al grupo de los ¿Cómo nos llaman?

¿Sádicos, desalmados y sin corazón? – dijo Urano

Si eso – dijo Belial - si tan solo llegara Giove seria mas emocionante, pero bueno me conformo con los que están solo quiero asegurarme que eres la mejor, nada mas eso.

Eso es muy pretencioso Belial – dijo Umbriel que escucho lo ultimo que pronuncio el meester –

Bueno no podrás desmentirlo, a menos que dejes combatir a tu sailor contra la mía – dijo Belial

Belial – dijo Nereida – acordamos no hacer nada que perjudicara a los guerreros

No – dijo Belial – acordamos no dejarlos matarse por que nos meteríamos en un problema con Luna

¿Y bien? – pregunto Izar recibiendo una nada agradable mirada por parte de Nereida -

De acuerdo – dijo Umbriel – solo es para que te tragues tus palabras basura

Hey! – Exclamo Belial – sin ofender fierecilla

Terminaron la cena, y se les llevo a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a los meester enfrascados en una charla muy interesante.

¿Y ellas que? – Pregunto Airon a nadie en particular, refiriéndose a Urano y Neptun-

Como lo dicen comúnmente – dijo belial haciendo un ademán de que pensaba – así creo que se gustan y están enamoradas.

Perdidamente – dijo Izar

Si, perdidamente – reafirmo Belial - ¿eso que?

Nada ¿pero no es la prometida de Endimión? – pregunto Airon

A eso – exclamo Belial – no les quita el sueño, como fue que dijo la princesita del mar, no es oficial así que no hay problema.

¿Por qué todos piensan así? – dijo Airon – que no saben que es una costumbre que en las presentaciones se den este tipo de anuncios y se hagan oficiales.

Créeme eso es lo que menos preocupa a la reina y a la misma luna – dijo Belial – Neptun volvió a tener una visión eso es mas preocupante-

Eso si son malas noticias – dijo Umbriel

Continuaron platicando de nada en particular y después se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Neptun, Urano y Plut, visitaron a la joven saturn, donde aprovecho Urano para informarle a la joven que el caballero del Sol ya estaba en el palacio, ¿y si no quería conocerlo?

Me encantaría – fue lo que respondió la niña –

Ya esta – dijo Urano – Plut lo traerá aquí a primera hora

Urano – dijo Plut

Que, es una buena oportunidad – dijo la joven – aprovéchala

Se fueron a dormir mañana seria un día bastante interesante, ya que mediría habilidades con otros guerreros.

Serian varios guerreros ya que su sorpresa fue mayor cuando le avisaron que tenía que alistarse en segundos y bajar a recibir a las nuevas visitas.

Sin bañarnos – exclamo Neptun – que horror

Pero hueles rico – dijo Urano abrazándola- no importa que no te bañes

Tu también hueles bien – dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a besarla se tuvieron que separar por que las esperaban en la puerta del palacio.

Llegaron y vieron con alegría que Plut conversaba con Helios, así que decidieron no estropearlo quedándose hasta atrás del grupo.

Parece que estoy recibiendo obsequios por mi cumpleaños – dijo Belial – bueno algo parecido – comento cuando vio bajar a Fobos, Deimos y Anwyn con sus respectivas aprendices.

Se hicieron las presentaciones Júpiter era la mas feliz ya que estaba de nueva cuenta con sus amigas, Mercury y Mars.

Belial abordo inmediatamente a los tres meester sobre su idea de un pequeño torneo, solo es para entrenar - dijo con inocencia fingida - ¿Qué puede pasar?

Es solo para incrementar tu gran ego – dijo sin emoción alguna Anwyn – no lo haré y fin de la discusión

¿Que dicen ustedes? – pregunto Izar

Por que no- dijeron al mismo tiempo Fobos y Deimos

Deberías poner un poco de orden en tu planeta – dijo Anwyn a Nereida

No soy su niñera, querida, ya están grandecitos para saber lo que hacen – dijo la meester algo enfadada – me retiro tengo algo mas importante que hacer que hablar con ustedes, Urano, Neptun y Plut, vamos que nos esperan

Las necesito dentro de cuatro horas – dijo Belial

Si como sea – contesto Nereida –

Disculpe meester – dijo Urano – Saturn quería conocer al caballero del sol

Eso es extraño – dijo la meester Nereida – pero como lo dije antes entre mas personas le agraden es mejor para la presentación, bien Plut ve por el, te esperamos en la habitación

Plut iba a soltar un impertinente – ¿yo por que? – pero se quedo callada al ver lo molesta que se encontraba la meester

Volvió en sus pasos en busca de Helios, no tuvo que ir muy lejos ya que seguían en el mismo lugar donde los habían dejado, le pregunto al meester Airon si le permitiría a su aprendiz visitar a Saturn. El inmediatamente accedió, cualquier conocimiento que pudiera adquirir de saturn era bueno para el.

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraron a Calipso en la puerta – hola – saludo la joven – los están esperando – dijo la joven

Helios asintió, pasaron a la habitación que como en las otras sesiones se encontraba oscura –

Hola bienvenido a mi planeta – dijo la niña que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación –

Gracias princesa Saturn – dijo Helios que se acerco a ella y tomo su mano donde deposito un beso – es un placer

La niña le sonrío – ¿puede quedarse? – le pregunto a su meester

Claro – dijo Nereida – comencemos chicos, como lo sintieron las sailor cuando entraron por primera vez a una meditación impartida con Nereida, Airon experimento una nueva forma de sumergirse dentro de si, era increíble.

Lo quieres intentar - dijo la voz de Nereida despertándolos del letargo, se dirigía a Urano – es peligroso y podrías hacerte daño, pero creo que para la presentación ya estarías bien.

Neptun, al igual que los otros ocupantes del lugar la miraban con curiosidad, que se supone que quería intentar la princesa del viento.

Lo único que me preocupa – dijo la joven – es que Belial se molestara un poco- se levanto y se puso delante de la niña que comenzaba a soltar haces de luz lilas – el poder se convoca y si tienes suficiente fuerza mental, puedes controlarlo a tu antojo, intentémoslo – Urano asintió

Tierra, Tiembla! – grito alzando su mano y sacando su esfera de poder, por un momento tanto la meester como la dueña del viento pensaron que lo lograría, se encerró con la joven saturn dentro de su poder, pero su inexperiencia en como proseguir provoco que explotara el poder hacia todos lados, los jóvenes reaccionaron a tiempo, convocando un escudo de energía, haciendo rebotar el poder.

Cuando se despejo el lugar encontraron a Urano algo lastimada, y a Nereida dentro de la esfera con Saturn. Cuando desapareció esta vieron como Nereida tenia en brazos a la joven Saturn.

Neptun estaba congelada, quería correr a recogerla, pero después de tantos años sabia que eso traería consecuencias, así que solo bajo su mirada esperando instrucciones.

Neptun – dijo Nereida – llévala a su habitación, estará bien solo esta aturdida, fue muy valiente.

Hemos terminado - dijo Nereida – vayan con sus meester y recuerden que hoy hay lección de esgrima.

Helios iba a ayudar a Neptun con Urano, pero la mano de Plut lo detuvo, alzo la mirada y vio como con un gesto le decía que no, solo sintió como era arrastrado literalmente fuera de la habitación.

¿Caminas conmigo? – Pregunto Plut, el joven solo asintió, caminaron hasta un balcón del palacio – te agradezco que quieras ayudarlas, creí escuchar que tu meester piensa igual que los nuestros.

Si es algo despiadado – dijo Helios – pero no creo que me impidiera ayudar a Neptun

Bueno – dijo Plut – al parecer no lo son del todo, veras estamos entrenadas para abandonar a nuestros compañeros en la guerra, si estos caen, no es nuestro problema, Helios, recogerlos, ayudarlos, o preocuparnos no es parte de nuestro vocabulario.

¿En verdad? – pregunto el príncipe -

Si – dijo Plut – estarán bien no te preocupes

Solo me preocupas tu – dijo Helios tomando su mano – desde que llegue solo eres cortes conmigo, no se si te moleste mi compañía y me gustaría saberlo

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la joven, no quería ser grosera, solo que de antemano sabía que no podía establecer una relación con el, aunque eso la hiciera sufrir.

No es eso – dijo Plut – me agradas es solo que es mi forma de ser

Helios la miro, en esos ojos vio que el no creía su explicación, así que con su mirada ella le rogó no insistir. Continuaron con su camino hacia la explanada donde se encontraban los demás entrenando.

Despertó y sintió como su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, cerró los ojos y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza.

¿Como te sientes? – pregunto Neptun

Bien –

Me alegra – dijo la joven - ¿pero que demonios estabas pensando? – De pronto toda su calma y su dulce voz desaparecieron – te pudiste haber lastimado y solo por que se te pegaron las manías suicidas de tu meester

Corrección estaba bien – dijo Urano que los gritos de su sirena le perforaban los oídos – tranquila

Me quieres tranquila – grito la joven – bien, pues deja de hacer estupideces

De acuerdote, tu ganas – dijo la princesa del viento – pero por favor deja de gritar

Bien – dijo neptun – me largo, le diré a tu querida Ariel que te traiga de comer – no le permitió decir nada ya que la puerta azotándose le aviso que la joven había salido de la habitación.

Belial fue informado por Plut lo que le había ocurrido a Urano, algo que alarmo a los meester internos.

Ya esta aprendiendo algo – dijo Belial que vio llegar a Neptun – y por lo que veo tu también

Bueno sin mi sailor no podemos hacer este torneo lo cual, si me preguntan a mi, fue planeado por Nereida – dijo Belial – así que podemos continuar con nuestros entrenamientos, suerte yo tengo la tarde libre – termino el meester y se fue como si el anuncio de que su sailor estaba lastimada fuese el estado del clima.

Creo que tiene razón Neptun – dijo Izar – estas aprendiendo, por eso podrás ir directo y sin escalas a nadar, vamos.

Comenzaron su entrenamiento en el agua, donde como lo pudo ver neptun su meester estaba de buen humor.

Cissy y Arion decidieron entrenar juntos a sus guerreros; Anwyn se dirigió a la alberca con Mercury – no es mala ¿verdad? – pregunto su meester viendo el desempeño de la princesa del mar.

Hey! Izar – exclamo Anwyn – ¿te gustaría una competencia?

De acuerdo – dijo Izar – neptun sal de la alberca

La imagen de Neptun saliendo de la alberca provoco un sonrojo en la sailor ya que se veía realmente hermosa.

No esta sobrevalorada – dijo Anwyn – realmente es bella y al parecer tiene talento.

Mas que talento – dijo Izar – lo veras.

Se pusieron en la línea de salida, donde Izar contó hasta tres, las jóvenes pusieron todo su esfuerzo en la competencia, es muy buena – pensó la joven mercury

No esta nada mal – pensó neptun que no había tenido una competencia tan cerrada ni con la misma Urano.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo – creo que es un empate – dijo Anwyn

Al parecer – dijo Izar – una lastima

Anwyn felicito a las jóvenes – bueno creo que podemos irnos a comer – dijo la meester quien junto a su sailor abandonaron el lugar.

Empate – dijo Izar – sabes lo que significa ¿no?

Neptun solo asintió, se cambio y fue en busca de Ariel, la encontró ya sentada devorando su comida – ese entrenamiento si que era agotador – pensó la joven ya que no había visto comer a alguien así en bastante tiempo.

Ariel – dijo Neptun

La joven en cuestión casi se atraganto con su comida, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su educación para responderle a la princesa – si

Tu princesa quiere que le subas su comida –

Muy bien, se la subiré inmediatamente – contesto la joven

Perfecto – la princesa del mar se fue sin dirigir una última mirada.

Como se lo prometió Neptun, Ariel le subió comida – todo bien – pregunto la joven a su princesa

Al parecer no tengo nada roto – dijo Urano – solo un poco, mucho dolor

Menos mal – dijo Ariel – me voy no quiero que tu querida haga una escena por mi presencia aquí, espero te mejores

Yo también – dijo Urano que comió como pudo y se rindió ante el sueño, cuando despertó encontró a su sirena dormida al lado de ella, se veía cansada.

La abrazo, como pudo y se volvió a dormir, cuando despertó se encontró con la mirada de su sirena

Hola – dijo en un susurro

Hola – contesto su sirena - ¿Cómo estas?

Mejor – dijo Urano – ¿y tu?

Cansada – dijo la joven

¿A que se debe? – pregunto una curiosa Urano

Ayer empate en una carrera contra Mercury – dijo la joven – en natación

No tardaron en acostumbrarse a los nuevos inquilinos, pasaron algunas semanas y fueron informados de la llegada de la reina para la presentación de las guerreras.

Lo mejor es que todo estaba listo, incluyendo a Saturn que se veía bastante estable, gracias a las sailor externas y el príncipe del Sol.

Llego la reina serenity, junto con el resto de los guerreros, la bienvenida que le dieron fue mas elaborada y especial, todos tenían que estar presentes incluyendo a Saturn, quien al verse rodeada de las externas estuvo tranquila toda la noche.

_**Oficina principal… **_

Urano quiere hablar con usted su majestad – dijo Luna – también Helios, Endimión, Neptun y su hija.

Vaya si no fuera por Urano, diría que es por cierto compromiso, aunque si sumamos a Urano a la ecuación también tiene sentido – dijo la reina

Entonces todos juntos o por separado – dijo Luna

Juntos – dijo la reina – no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hay que organizar un baile

Muy bien les avisare – dijo Luna

No los encontró juntos, así que tuvo que reunir a un grupo de personas que le ayudaran a encontrar a los interesados, la primera en llegar fue Urano quien iba a comenzar, pero fue detenida por la reina quien le dijo que esperaban a todos los involucrados.

Después llego Helios, seguido de la princesa Moon, quien al ver a Urano y sin tener que seguir con las formalidades de la noche anterior se lanzo a sus brazos.

¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Urano –

Muy bien, te he extrañado mucho – dijo la joven – antes ibas mas seguido al palacio

Eso era antes de tener algo que hacer – dijo Luna

Claro que no! – Dijo Urano – que bueno que este bien princesa

Se abrió la puerta una vez más dejando entrar a Endimión con Neptun, algo que no agrado a Urano ni a serena.

Ya estamos todos- dijo la reina – y creo saber que hacen aquí

Todos la miraron esperando el veredicto de algo que no habían expresado, pero no era difícil deducir que los traía a todos a ese lugar al mismo tiempo.

Bueno no lo había hecho oficial por que tenía la esperanza de que encontraran al amor de su vida – dijo la reina – sin embargo es una tradición que en la presentación también se anuncien los matrimonios y mas los que conciernen al los descendientes del sol, luna y tierra.

Tenemos algo que decir sobre eso – dijo Neptun – vera ya encontraron a su alma gemela.

¿En verdad? – pregunto la reina

Su majestad – dijo Endimión – me gustaría pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio

Luna que estaba entretenida con sus papeles dejo lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar lo que había dicho el príncipe

Hija – dijo la reina –

Su majestad – dijo serena – me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto con el príncipe Endimión

No me lo esperaba – dijo la reina – y a la vez me alegra, pero Helios ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Su majestad, yo quería pedir la mano de una de sus guerreras –dijo el joven

¿Quién? – pregunto la reina

De Sailor Plut – dijo el joven-

La reina miro a luna, ambas tenían algo de lastima reflejada, luna solo negó con la cabeza – hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ustedes – dijo la reina al resto

No su majestad – dijo Urano por todos, ya que reconocían cuando se les estaba despidiendo-

Salieron del lugar, Urano habría querido aprovechar el momento para pedir en matrimonio a su sirena, pero al parecer eso podía esperar, por que había otro asunto que arreglar y eso involucraba a Plut.

Helios me encantaría poder darte a una joven como Plut en matrimonio –

Pero – dijo el joven

No es posible – dijo la reina – ella es la guardián del tiempo no puede separarse de ahí

Yo Podría ir con ella – dijo el

Si, seria la solución – dijo la reina – pero tú eres el guardián del sol, no puedes abandonar algo por lo que has nacido.

Yo – comenzó el joven

No puedes – dijo la reina – eres uno de los guerreros mas fuertes, tal vez el mas fuerte pero es por que tu misión es proteger al sol a costa de lo que sea, tu lo sabes, las civilizaciones se destruyen, a veces unas a otras, o a veces alguien las amenaza pero gracias al sol vuelve a surgir la vida, _**lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir eso.**_


	12. presentación

_**Presentació**__**n de las nuevas guerreras**_

Todo el palacio estaba hecho un caos, solo se veía gente ir y venir ya que para la celebración que se llevaría acabo, todos tenían a su encargo algo que hacer.

Los entrenamientos fueron dados por finalizados unos días antes del evento, los meester se la pasaban encerrados con luna en su despacho provisional. Ya que celebración o no pasaba algo en el sistema y no habían podido recaudar suficiente información algo que tenía la jefa de los meester muy molesta y nerviosa.

Las chicas se enteraron de la negativa de la reina, por sus meester y hacían todo lo posible para distraer a Plut, algo que en el fondo la joven agradeció los últimos días sirvieron para que las cuatro sailors reafirmaran su amistad, pasaban horas encerradas en la habitación de Saturn.

_**Día de la presentación…**_

¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar arreglándote? – pregunto Belial

Lo mismo digo – respondió Urano – no deberías estar arreglándote

Se me olvidaba tu complejo de niño – dijo Belial – o sea que solo necesitas unos minutos para alistarte

Exacto igual que tu – dijo la joven

Bueno aunque solo necesitemos unos minutos creo que es hora de movernos e ir a nuestras habitaciones, no te parece – dijo Belial al mirar como el sol se iba ocultando – deja de pensar y hazlo niña

¿el que? – pregunto Urano

Lo que quieres hacer, hazlo y ya – dijo Belial

No entiendo –

Vamos, estas mas distraída de lo normal, eso solo quiere decir que tienes en mente hacer algo, pero no esta segura – dijo Belial – solo hazlo y ya.

Vaya si que eres perceptivo – dijo Urano – de acuerdo lo haré, vamos que hay que asistir a mi presentación como guerrera.

Se dirigió a su habitación encontró sobre la cama su traje que tenia que usar esa noche especial, vaya tanto formalismo solo por que hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento – pensó –

La puerta que conectaba con la de la joven del mar se abrió dejando ver a Neptun que ya lucia su peinado y su maquillaje de la noche, sin embargo llevaba todavía una bata.

Te ves más hermosa que de costumbre – dijo Urano

Gracias – respondió la joven – te he estado esperando ¿Dónde estabas?

Con Belial – dijo Urano que noto que la joven sonreía como si estuviera lista para realizar una travesura – ¿para que?

Bueno – comenzó la joven que sostenía algo en su mano – te quería dar esto – dijo la joven al momento que alzaba su mano y la abría dejando al descubierto el símbolo en forma de tridente, el símbolo de su planeta –

Urano lo miro con sorpresa agarro su mano con las suyas, las beso para después aceptar el obsequio – sabes – dijo – era lo que me estaba entreteniendo haya afuera

A que te refieres – dijo Neptun

Yo – dijo la joven del viento mientras sacaba algo, que no logro ver la joven del mar, de la bolsa de su pantalón – te iba a pedir que aceptaras el símbolo de la tierra – le puso en sus manos el símbolo de su planeta

Neptun adquirió un bonito tono rosado en sus mejillas, en el fondo había deseado ese intercambio de símbolos, era lo que normalmente hacían los jóvenes que se comprometían a matrimonio, claro esta con la bendición de la reina, pero para ellas no era necesario.

Claro que lo acepto – dijo al momento que rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de Urano, quien la abrazo, se separaron un poco solo para poder besarse.

¿Cómo van ahí adentro? – Grito la voz de Izar – no pueden retrasarse seréis presentadas como las nuevas guerreras, dejen de perder el tiempo.

Ya estamos listas – grito Urano quien volvió a besar a Neptun – sabes espero algún día no muy lejano intercambiemos las joyas de nuestras familias

Se dieron un ultimo beso, para poder terminar de arreglarse, bueno en el caso de Urano comenzar, termino de acomodarse su esmoquin se veía realmente bien, se quito las arrugas imaginarias de su traje y salio de la habitación, solo por costumbre, tenia que pasar a la habitación de su acompañante para el baile.

No era la única que estaba en el pasillo, había varios caballeros, guerreros en las puertas vecinas, esperando por las princesas o doncellas según el caso. Poco a poco fueron saliendo las jóvenes, luciendo sus mejores vestidos para la ocasión, algo llamo su atención en la puerta de Plut estaba el caballero del Sol.

La puerta de la sailor se abrió de ella salio Plut lucia realmente hermosa, tomo la mano que le ofreció el príncipe del sol, todos los que se hallaban en el pasillo se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a la pareja, Plut le dirigió una rápida mirada a Urano antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Estaba consternada por la escena, no esperaba eso, pero si no podían estar juntos para toda la eternidad, no quería decir que no pudieran estarlo solo una noche, una noche muy especial como esta.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ruido que produjo la puerta que se abría a su espalda, su amada sirena era hermosa, pero no sabia que podía lucir más hermosa.

Neptun eligió un vestido de un azul claro perlado, sin escote, su cabello lo había recogido, dándole un toque sofisticado.

Su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir peligrosamente la escena que estaba viendo era por demás irreal – la joven neptun comenzó a dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje, lentamente, haciendo lucir el escote que llevaba en la espalda, que terminaba donde comenzaba la gloria, y ahí colgando de una fina cadena estaba el símbolo de Urano.

Interpretare tu expresión y me sentiré alagada – dijo la joven

Trago en seco, sentía mucho calor ¿y si mejor la secuestraba?- pensó Urano –

Te ves muy guapa – dijo Neptun que se acerco a acomodarle el corbatín de su traje – ¿vamos?

Se concentro en otra cosa que no fuera llevarla del otro lado de la puerta – claro, vamos, por cierto te ves espectacular

Gracias – dijo la joven que tomo su mano, para dirigirse hacia el salón principal donde se llevaría acabo la presentación.

Te ves hermosa – dijo Belial a Neptun era el único meester externo que estaba en el salón, –

Gracias – dijo la joven

Es verdad – dijo Cissy que llegaba con Nereida – eres toda una belleza

Cierto, cierto – dijo Izar que se acerco al circulo – Urano tu también te ves bien

Gracias – dijo la joven del viento –

Bien las instrucciones son que se presentara cada guerrero conforme el orden del mismo sistema, no conforme despertaron – dijo Nereida así que tendremos que esperar en el pasillo.

Todos asintieron- por cierto, donde esta Plut – dijo Cissy

Era verdad, no habían visto a la joven y eso que ella salio de la mano de Helios, antes que ellas - ¿se abran fugado? – pensó Urano.

El salón era el más grande del palacio y contaba con varios balcones, que descendían al hermoso jardín que tenia el planeta, en uno de ellos se encontraba una pareja oculta por la sombra.

Ahora entiendo el porque de tu indiferencia – dijo Helios – ya lo sabías ¿no es así?

Plut solo asintió –

¿No es algo dramático? –

Podría ser, pero tengo claras mis prioridades, Helios, estudie el tiempo, es tan complejo y tan peligroso, que no puedo abandonarlo, por que si lo hiciera todo lo que quiero, incluyéndote a ti podría desaparecer.

Lo se – dijo Helios – si yo abandonara el Sol, ya no existiría ni siquiera el caos que Podría causar tu ausencia en el portal del tiempo, pero - saco algo de su saco – necesito que tengas esto contigo, por que es tuyo desde que te vi por primera vez, jamás le pertenecerá a nadie, mas que a ti – le dio la joya de su familia un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de rosa.

Yo – comenzó plut, para ser interrumpida por Helios

Es tuyo, por que mi corazón no será para nadie mas y espero que en nuestra próxima vida pueda estar a tu lado – dijo el príncipe – por que en esta me dedicare solo al Sol, a nadie mas.

Gracias – dijo Plut colocándoselo – sabes yo también quiero que portes la joya de mi familia – dijo ruborizándose el hecho de intercambiar joyas era lo que hacían comúnmente cuando una pareja estaba en la ceremonia de su unión –

Le entrego el anillo que era plateado y su figura principal era como su talismán, un corazón de Garnet. Se miraron y todo lo que faltaba por decir fue expresado en otro idioma uno que solo las personas enamoradas entienden, se dieron cuenta también que tenían que regresar por que era momento de presentarse ante su reina como sus fieles guerreros.

Donde demonios te habías metido – le grito Airon que estaba con los nervios de punta, ya que llego a pensar lo mismo que Urano que talvez se daría a la fuga con Plut -

Solo me distraje un poco – dijo el joven

Serás el primero en ser presentado –

Eso no lo sabía –

Ahora lo sabes – dijo Airon – quien dio la señal a Luna de que estaban listos.

Los anunciaron y entraron al salón que estaba lleno de mesas circulares, donde estaban algunos guerreros que servían a la reina, la cual estaba sentada en su improvisado trono, junto a ella parada se encontraba Luna.

Llegaron al centro del salón, se inclinaron hacia la reina – su majestad – dijo Airon – le entrego a el caballero del Sol – una ráfaga de viento hizo que su capa lo envolviera, cuando el aire regreso del lado contrario, Helios ya estaba transformado en el Caballero de Sol, se inclino hacía su majestad – le presento mi arma como símbolo de respeto y fidelidad. – dijo al momento que apoyaba en ambas manos una lanza dorada, a diferencia de otras su punta era mas larga, casi al tamaño de un espada promedio, toda estaba cubierta de oro, que era algo característico y asociado siempre al sol.

La reina le sonrió – yo la acepto caballero del sol

La siguiente en ser llamada fue la guerrera del agua, Mercury junto con su meester Anwyn realizaron el mismo ritual, solo que esta vez ella pronuncio – por el poder del planeta Mercurio, transformación – una vez transformada la joven guerrera presento su arma, que era un pequeña maquina color azul con el símbolo del planeta grabado.

Su majestad la siguiente guerrera ha sido escogida por su capacidad y por otros rasgos como la líder del nuevo grupo de guerreros, adelante Sailor Venus – dijo Luna

Artemis entro junto a su guerrera, era un gran honor que de tantos buenos guerreros su sailor haya sido elegida como la líder, era una gran responsabilidad, le presentaron su arma que era una cadena, la cadena de Venus.

El siguiente en presentarse fue Endimión y Giove, que le presentaron las armas a su majestad que eran su bastón y una rosa.

Fue llamada después Mars con sus meester Fobos y Deimos, se transformo y presento su arma que era un arco con sus flechas hechas del fuego del mismo planeta.

Llego el turno de presentar a Júpiter, Umbriel entro con su sailor y como había pasado anteriormente la joven se transformo, su arma era peculiar eran dos objetos largos en forma de rayo.

La siguiente sailor ocasiono un silencio sepulcral en el salón, ya que el sistema en completo sabía que su nacimiento no auguraba nada bueno, entraron Nereida y su joven aprendiz, muy joven para la celebración aun así lucia un precioso vestido lila. Su presentación fue distinta, solo presentaban sus respectos a la reina.

Todo seguía muy silencioso, los siguientes en entrar fueron Belial y Urano pero había otra diferencia venia rodeada de su escolta – como era costumbre la confundieron con un chico, hasta que la joven grito – por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación! – y se convirtió en sailor, provocando murmullos de admiración que incrementaron cuando la joven convoco su talismán que a diferencia de los anteriores guerreros no era cualquier arma y se veía ante todo soberbia. Guerrera y escolta se inclinaron ante la reina y le presentaron el talismán.

Algunos ya la habían visto y otros solo escucharon rumores sobre su belleza, pero aun así ocasiono varios murmullos y alguno que otro sonrojo cuando entro Neptun junto a su escolta y su meester Izar.

Su majestad – dijo Izar – Sailor Neptun

Por el poder del planeta Neptuno transformación – grito la joven – para después convocar su talismán su espejo fue presentado a la reina, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Urano.

Cissy entro junto a Plut y su pequeña escolta- se inclino ante la reina, Plut se transformo, convoco su talismán y formo para maravilla de todos los presentes la llave del tiempo.

Eso ha sido a propósito –dijo en un susurro Belial a Izar – se ha visto espectacular.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Izar

Su majestad el futuro de su reino y la heredera del trono – dijo Luna – princesa moon, serena entro y grito – por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación! – la futura soberana de la luna, se convirtió en sailor y presento la copa lunar a la reina

Estoy orgullosa de esta ceremonia – dijo la reina – ahora estaréis mas tranquilos por que ya están las sailors despiertas, ellas _**se encargaran de poner orden y conservar la paz**_…

Después de su discurso que duro unos cuantos minutos la reina dio inicio a la cena, como lo habían planeado las externas se sentaron juntas, para cuidar de Saturn, en la mesa se encontraba Helios, al igual que todos sus meester.

Inicio el baile todas las parejas que estaban en la mesa se turnaban para bailar y no dejar sola a la joven Saturn, solo que Urano busco un momento para escabullirse con su sirena a uno de los balcones, solo quería un tiempo a solas, solo un momento, cuando llegaron a uno de los balcones agradeció que estuviera desierto.

Se recargo en la pared y neptun recargo su espalda en su pecho, miraban juntas las estrellas, en silencio, no necesitaban hacer ni decir nada solo querían disfrutar de su compañía.

Pero había un pequeño detalle el escote de su espalda se venia a su mente una y otra vez, después de la presentación, no pudo pensar en otra cosa, dejo de mirar las estrellas, bajo su mirada, vio su hombro casi desnudo y no pudo resistirlo, deposito un beso, sintió como su sirena tembló por el contacto y se abrazo mas a ella, viendo esa reacción como algo positivo inicio un camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su oído.

Neptun le facilito las cosas apoyando más su cuerpo en ella, recostando su cabeza en su hombro dejando así su cuello a la merced de la dueña del viento, ella lo aprovecho depositando los besos en el cuello, neptun no pudo seguir sin hacer nada, se giro quedando frente a frente a la princesa del viento, la miro y dirigió su boca a su oído.

No comiences algo que no puedes terminar – dijo en un susurro que se el antojo sexy a Urano

¿Quien dijo que no puedo terminarlo? – contesto descaradamente

Neptun se separo solo un poco para verla a los ojos, los ojos de ambas expresaban deseo, sus bocas se iban a unir.

Disculpen – dijo la pequeña Saturn despejando toda la magia del momento

Las chicas voltearon y encontraron a una pálida saturn que se sostenía a duras penas de la pared, eso las alarmo.

Podrían llevarme a mi habitación, no me siento bien – dijo la pequeña

Urano no había terminado de oír su petición cuando la cargo en sus brazos – vamos preciosa, te llevaremos a descansar de esta agotadora noche.

La llevaron a su habitación, neptun se encargo de ayudarla a ponerse su pijama, se acostó en su cama donde fue arropada por ambas.

Saben – dijo la pequeña – me recuerdan a mis padres

Ambas jóvenes se conmovieron por la comparación, se quedaron platicando con la niña hasta que se quedo dormida.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la suya no tenían ganas de regresar, además tenían otro asunto pendiente.

Urano seguía algo triste por la pequeña Saturn, entro a la habitación detrás de su sirena, cerro la puerta y literalmente fue empujada hacia ella, su sirena le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos y dijo – donde nos quedamos – sentiría algo de remordimiento al otro día, pero realmente olvido todo lo que le preocupaba, todo el sistema se borro de su mente, todo excepto su sirena.

Se besaron como nunca se habían besado, estaban llenas de pasión y deseo, deseo por pertenecer la una a la otra, se fueron desprendiendo de esa estorbosa ropa, cuando por fin quedaron en ropa más ligera, Urano la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama, bendita cama que compartían y compartirían en esa vida.

Exploraron cada uno de sus cuerpos, descubrieron nuevas sensaciones, _**se amaron.**_

No fueron las únicas que hicieron de esa noche, algo _**memorable, mágico e irrepetible**_, sus meester con sus respectivas parejas _**reafirmaron su amor**_ y en el caso de Plut y Helios lo _**sellaron**_, esa noche quedo _**grabada en sus corazones. **_

Después del evento esperado por tanto tiempo, se les dio las ordenes que seguirían de ahora en adelante, Venus su líder, era la encargada ahora de dar las ordenes, ordenes enviadas por la reina.

Luna había conseguido un medio mas efectivo de comunicación, así cada meester y guerrera, tenían comunicadores en forma de reloj, donde podrían avisar de inmediatamente de lo que ocurría en cualquier parte del sistema.

La primera orden era que Venus se encargaría del todo sistema interno, mientras que delegado en las tres sailors externas quedaba el cuidado del sistema externo.

Así se dividieron una vez más las guerreras, Helios se fue directamente al Sol, donde tenía que resguardarlo.

Al igual que Plut que se dirigió a ocupar el portal del tiempo, en el planeta de la oscuridad, Cissy estaba a cargo de su seguridad, junto con la escolta de Plut, ya que la sailor no podía preocuparse por eso, su única responsabilidad era ver quien usaba el portal del tiempo.

El planeta del mar quedo al cuidado de Izar, que era el guerrero con mas rango y al que tenían que, al igual que los otros meester, pedir ordenes.

Belial cuidaba de Urano, al igual que Nereida de Saturno, la única diferencia de sus últimos años cuando entrenaban a sus jóvenes aprendices es que podían viajar a su antojo, sin preocuparse por nada.

Pasaron los años, se enfrentaban a grupos que intentaban invadir el sistema, pero por la parte externa, eran neutralizados por Urano y Neptun, que viajaban a donde eran requeridas, eran la mancuerna perfecta. Belial e Izar habían hecho un excelente trabajo con ellas. Su amor se incrementaba conforme pasaba el tiempo y aunque era un secreto a voces, Urano no tardaría en proponerle matrimonio.

Todo marchaba bien, el sistema se mantenía estable, tanto fuera como dentro, algo que a Nereida le preocupaba, su sailor no había nacido por casualidad, ahora lo sabía.

La joven Saturn escucho una voz en su cabeza, pequeña hace un rato que no hablamos – dijo la voz – creo que es hora.

Nereida se sobresalto, estaba descansando en su habitación, se levanto y corrió tanto como pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde…

Todo el palacio y sus habitantes fueron cubiertos por una luz lila, lo único que se podía ver después de que desapareció la luz, fue a una Saturn _**inconsciente en el suelo**_.


	13. destrucción

_**Destrucción...**_

Izar sintió que perdía la mitad de su alma, algo malo había pasado de eso estaba seguro, se lo confirmo el llamado de luna

Algo paso en Saturn - dijo la jefa de los meester - Neptun y Urano necesitan que vayan allá y me informen que es lo que esta sucediendo

Todos los que tenían comunicador se enteraban de las ordenes, a menos que fuese una platica privada, las jóvenes en cuestión se dirigieron hacia el planeta de la muerte, las otras indicaciones fueron que todos los meester regresaran al planeta que se les había dado a su cuidado, así como que todo el sistema estuviera alerta.

_Eres tan predecible Luna - las palabras fueron pronunciadas por una sombra - lo mejor es que todo lo tengo planeado _

La ventaja de ser sailor es que podían viajar a una velocidad increíble, no tardaron en llegar al planeta y lo que vieron les congelo el corazón, donde estaba ese hermoso palacio donde habían vivido las cosas mas hermosas de su vida, ya no existía, solo había pequeños trozos que flotaban alrededor, buscaron algo de vida, pero no encontraron nada y cuando estaban a punto de rendirse encontraron a Saturn que estaba inconciente. le informaron a luna en privado de lo sucedido -

Para algo era el entrenamiento pensó la jefa de los meester que en lugar de pensar en que tenia que hacer, quería llorar por la perdida de Nereida - entonces no hay sobrevivientes - pregunto mas para asegurarse que por realmente querer saber

No meester Luna - dijo Urano - no hay nadie vivo en varios metros a la redonda, hasta la fauna del lugar sufrió un daño irreversible

Muy bien - dijo luna - solo hay algo que podemos hacer, que deben hacer, es peligroso que Saturn vuelva a tener un episodio como este, así que tendrán que evitarlo

Urano y Neptun se miraron, tenían pena reflejada en sus ojos, sabían que Izar no seria el mismo sin Nereida, pero las palabras de luna eran algo ambiguas, si la meester más poderosa no había podido controlar a Saturn, ¿ellas que oportunidad tenían? - ¿como lo hacemos? - pregunto Neptun

Solo hay una forma - dijo luna -

¿Cual? - pregunto Urano

No pueden permitir que continué con vida - dijo Luna - _tienen que matarla_

_**Planeta de la oscuridad... **_

Cissy estaba angustiada por pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido en el planeta de la muerte, sonó la alarma del palacio - genial - pensó intrusos justo en este momento, salio ahora acompañada de verdaderas guerreras, nix e hidra

Todo bien - pregunto Plut saliendo de la puerta del tiempo

Pues tenemos visitas - dijo Cissy - pero no te preocupes, todavía tengo condición para neutralizarlos

¿Donde están neptun y Urano? -

Fueron a una misión - dijo Cissy - al planeta de la muerte

¿Sucedió algo? -

No lo se, aun - dijo Cissy fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar cuando comenzaron a atacar el planeta - será mejor que te vayas - dijo Cissy - el portal es tu prioridad, Plut se iba a ir pero se detuvo algo no estaba bien nunca en sus pocas visitas había tenido ese sentimiento de desolación -

Malditos - dijo Cissy - bóveda celeste - grito - destruyendo a cuantos podía, Nix e Hidra hacían lo propio, pero al parecer entre mas mataban mas aparecían, Plut se dirigió a ayudarlas no podía permitir que lastimaran a su planeta.

Grito Mortal - dijo la sailor - lanzando su poder contra los invasores-

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaban comenzando a cansarse, seguían peleando, pero no era suficiente el esfuerzo que hacían, Cissy se dio cuenta tarde de que había cometido un error, un error que le constaría la vida, seguramente Belial me odiara, si es que se entera, con un ultimo esfuerzo convoco el portal del tiempo, metió a Plut por la fuerza y lo sello.

Con suerte alguien se enteraría que Plutón había caído, los invasores dejaron el lugar desértico, continuando su camino a neptuno.

_**Planeta de la muerte... **_

Las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza ¿matarla?, no podían creer que recibieran esa orden, era su amiga, era una niña, - no puedo creerlo - dijo neptun - mis manos se llenaran de sangre inocente.

Nuestras querida - dijo Urano - lo haremos las dos y las dos nos iremos directo - neptun poso su mano en su boca

No digas más amor - dijo la joven - solo hagámoslo

Se dirigieron donde estaba la niña, Neptun recargo su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras Urano convocaba su espada, se miraron a los ojos, tenían miedo, sentían tristeza y sabían también que era un punto de no retorno, una vez que lo hicieran la única parte humana que quedaría de ellas seria el amor inmenso que se profesaban, pero no sentirían nada mas por nadie.

Agarro su espada y sintió las manos de neptun sobre las suyas y la dirigieron hacia el corazón de la niña, despertó solo para ver por ultima vez los rostros de sus queridas amigas.

Al ver sus ojos lilas, quisieron detenerse, pero ambas se apoyaron en la tarea y profanaron su pequeño cuerpo con el arma, el cuerpo desprendió una luz muy brillante de color lila y neptun sabia lo que tenia que hacer, convoco su espejo y reflejo la luz, esta fue absorbida, sin dejar rastro alguno de la existencia de la sailor de la destrucción.

Sus talismanes brillaron y desaparecieron de sus manos, acto que no les preocuparía hasta después.

_**Planeta del mar... **_

Izar escucho las alarmas y junto a la escolta de Neptun se dirigió a ver que pasaba, su sorpresa fue que los atacaban, pero venían de plutón ¿acaso le había pasado algo a Cissy?

Se volvió a entablar una batalla épica, ahora eran mas, pero aun así insuficiente, no podía creer que pasara esto, pero quien quiera que fuese era inteligente, sabían su punto débil, separar a Izar y Belial era un triunfo seguro y se había encargado de hacerlo, ambos eran indestructibles, pero tenían que estar juntos.

_**Planeta de la destrucción... **_

Urano y Neptun se disponían a irse del lugar, habían informado a Luna de que su misión estaba completa, de pronto la joven del mar sintió que le quitaban una parte de su alma - Urano están atacando mi planeta

Se miraron y estaban a punto de irse cuando en el intercomunicador la voz de Venus les daba la orden de ir inmediatamente a la luna

_**Planeta del viento... **_

Belial ya los esperaba junto con toda la escolta de Urano, eran más y eran mejores así que tardaron bastante antes de poder destruirlos a todos.

Vamos jóvenes - dijo Belial que aun cuando solo quedaban cuatro de ellos seguía con su sonrisa en la cara - que van a pensar de nosotros si nos dejamos matar

Pelearon hasta que ya no pudieron hacer nada mas, Belial miro a Ariel - sabes creo que deberías avisar de lo que ha pasado aquí, no lo saben, no podemos permitir que le hagan daño a nuestra reina.

Belial con su último aliento ayudo a Ariel a escapar

_**Palacio de plata... **_

Urano sintió la misma desolación que experimentase neptun unos instantes atrás - su planeta, su familia, sus amigos y su meester

Urano - dijo Neptun - que esta pasando

Ni idea - dijo la joven - pero ya pasaron por Urano y no creo que encuentren resistencia alguna en saturno

A su paso dejaron solo destrucción, se encargaron de no dejar nada vivo, esa gran sombra estaba acabando con todo a su paso.

_Excelente - dijo la voz que había escuchado antes Saturn - ahora terminemos con esto _

en el palacio se encontraban toda la escolta de su hija, su propia hija, su futuro esposo y los meester que habían sobrevivido a la invasión, Anwyn, Artemis, Giove y Arion, sentía gran y profundo dolor por las perdidas, vio como entraba luna al lugar donde estaban todos los guerreros

Muy bien no hay dato alguno de ellos, no sabemos nada - dijo luna en un tono seco y sin sentimiento - lo único que se es que ya no responde nadie ya lo intente desde Marte hasta plutón.

Esa información dejo a todos los presentes desolados, no había vida en seis de los nueve planetas ¿que poder tenia su enemigo para hacer eso en tan poco tiempo?

Esperen – dijo de pronto Mercury – creo que ya tenemos algo – dijo la joven que terminaba de teclear su microcomputadora

Hemos estado analizando las cosas – dijo Anwyn mientras Mercury terminaba de introducir los datos - todo indica que es Beryl la que nos esta atacando, no se cuantos son ni como lucen, ni que tan fácil es matarlos.

Beryl? – Pregunto la reina – como es posible

La microcomputadora es objetiva le introducimos los datos que tenemos y todo indica que es ella, lo cual no debería de sorprendernos fue desterrada hace mucho tiempo y las cosas como la venganza son motores muy fuertes para planear cosas así – dijo Anwyn

Y por que no pudimos verlo antes? – dijo Artemis

No lo se – dijo Anwyn – hubo muchos intentos de invasión, pero nada nos preocupaba por que Neptun y Urano siempre habían neutralizado… - guardo silenció una idea cruzaba por su cabeza – donde estaban chicas cuando atacaron plutón?

Luna nos mando a una misión a saturno – contesto Urano – eso que?

Anwyn y luna se miraron seria posible que realmente estuviera pasando lo que pensaba – después – pregunto anwyn – que sucedió

Íbamos a regresar, pero Venus nos dio la orden de regresar al palacio de plata – dijo Neptun

Yo no di esa orden – dijo Venus –

No necesitaron otra información, les habían tendido una trampa, quien quiera que fuese el enemigo, les estudio por mucho tiempo.

Vio nuestras debilidades y nuestras fortalezas – dijo Anwyn – no creo que Beryl pudiera planear esto, no sola, pero es la única opción, no puedo creer que no lo viéramos antes.

Lo que no me explico – dijo Urano – es que ganaba con mandarnos al palacio de plata, si nos tenía miedo antes que éramos dos, ahora estamos todos, no tiene ninguna oportunidad

No es eso – dijo de pronto luna – separe a Izar y Belial, ellos pudieron hacer algo mas por el sistema externo, pero por precaución los separe solo por protocolo, sabían que lo haría así pudieron atacar y no encontrar la suficiente resistencia.

Sigo sin entender – dijo Urano

Urano – dijo Luna – los separe y fueron derrotados, su primer objetivo si todo es correcto, será matar a alguna de ustedes dos.

Que? – grito Urano –

Eso no importa – dijo Venus – estamos todas, no dependemos de ellas dos para salvar nuestro sistema

Que no entienden – grito de repente Anwyn algo inusual en ella – fuimos estudiados, las únicas que tienen experiencia en combate desde que se hizo la presentación son ellas dos, ninguna de ustedes sailor internas ha peleado contra nadie, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos maten

Todas se quedaron calladas, no habían visto la realidad, gracias a las externas el sistema había estado estable, siempre las mandaban a las dos a las misiones, era suficiente para neutralizar a sus enemigos y ahora pagarían las consecuencias.

Urano miro a Neptun encontró determinación, tristeza y por unos segundos furia, se juraron estar juntas para siempre y no iban a permitir que nadie las separara, iban a pelear hasta la muerte,

Arion – dijo luna – cual es la situación de Helios

Tuve que hacerlo luna – dijo el meester – convoque su portal y lo encerré en el, no puedo permitir que luche con nosotros, mientras el este ahí habrá esperanza de vida en todos los planetas, el sol esta resguardado.

Perfecto – dijo luna -

Guerreros – dijo la reina – pelearemos, podemos hacerlo, no podemos permitir derrotarnos antes de tiempo, solo neptun, Urano cuídense las espaldas, todas tienen que pelear, pelearemos por nuestra vida, nuestros amigos y por el amor.

Pelearemos diferente – dijo luna – antes hubiese mandado ya a Urano y Neptun a neutralizarlos, ahora esperaran con nosotros, internas ustedes serán su primer obstáculo, necesito que las externas protejan a sus majestades.

Luna no podemos darnos esos lujos – dijo la reina –

No se lo esperan – dijo luna - además la princesa y el príncipe Endimión las ayudaran

De acuerdo – dijo la reina

Mercury, Venus, Mars y Júpiter – dijo luna – los meester serán su fuente de apoyo, créanme tienen varios ases bajo la manga. Las sailors asintieron, se prepararon para defender por todo aquello que creían.

El enemigo llego cubriendo toda la luz y dejando todo en sombras, comenzaron a atacar, las sailors pelearon hasta su último aliento. Los meester ayudaron con sus grandes habilidades a resistir pero no fue suficiente.

Beryl apareció sobre su ejercito – Reina Serenity entrégame el cristal de plata y dejare que vivan tus sailors.

Si era ella – dijo Luna que junto con Artemis peleaba contra el ejercito – esa maldita mujer.

No puedo – contesto la reina – nunca te lo daré

Entonces velas morir – Beryl lanzo un gran esfera de energía que impacto directamente con las sailors internas

No – grito la reina quien corría hacia donde se encontraban las sailors, pero un brazo la detuvo, miro hacia la persona que lo había hecho, Urano la miro y negó con la cabeza.

Una a una las sailor cayeron, Urano y Neptun se mantenían lo mas cerca posible, pero cada una protegía a sus majestades.

Neptun volvió a bloquear un ataque contra la princesa moon, pero no fue lo suficiente cuidadosa, un guerrero del ejercito contrario la ataco por la espalda, Urano miro horrorizada la escena.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – grito Neptun quien había sido aventada por Ariel, para ella recibir el ataque

Urano y Neptun se acercaron a la joven a la que ya habían dado por muerta – Ariel – dijo Urano

No se pueden distraer – dijo Ariel – tiene que pelear, nuestra reina las necesita

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volvió a preguntar Neptun

¿Sabes como se pondría Urano si permitiera que te pasara algo? – dijo la joven

Gracias – dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos –

Solo cuídala- fue lo ultimo que dijo la joven guerrera

Seguían peleando y aun cuando querían ser mas cuidadosas, estaban cansándose, no sabían si en algún otro lugar seguía alguien con vida, pero en ese lugar solo quedaban sus majestades, Endimión, luna, artemis y ellas.

De pronto escucharon un horrible grito, neptun pensó que había fallado en su intento de proteger a la princesa moon – se le congelo la sangre cuando vio que la princesa sostenía a Endimión y gritaba con dolor y lagrimas en sus ojos, noto que no era la única la reina también estaba horrorizada

Endimión había muerto y ahora solo quedaban ellas, neptun tuvo muchas dificultades para proteger a la princesa que no quería separarse del cuerpo inerte de Endimión, fue una pena que no quisiera cooperar, estaba destrozada y en cierto punto entendió su dolor, si Urano hubiese muerto en sus brazos, probablemente se hubiese dejado matar.

Así que no guardo ningún rencor cuando la joven no quiso seguir peleando, convoco varias veces a su talismán, pero este no aparecía, noto también que Urano no tenía el suyo, ¿acaso se destruyeron cuando acabaron con saturn? Siguió peleando sin ayuda de su talismán.

En un momento fue atacada por tres guerreros a la vez solo sintió la sangre en su boca y callo de rodillas al piso, vio una esfera de energía color amarillo aniquilar a sus atacantes sabia que Urano trataba de defenderla, pero ya no era necesario, la fuerza la abandono.

Urano vio como neptun se desplomaba, pero como alguna vez lo aprendieron por sus meester, tuvo que seguir peleando aun cuando lo único que quería hacer era correr hacia donde estaba el amor de su vida.

Luna y artemis se quedaron a cargo de la reina, ya que si alguien podía defender mejor a la princesa que seguía sin moverse era Urano, la joven vio la difícil situación a la que se había enfrentado su sirena al tratar de proteger a la princesa moon, pero estuvo totalmente agradecida con la princesa cuando vio que también abrazaba a su amada.

Y entre sus hipidos decía cosas como – lo siento neptun, todo es mi culpa – eso le movió el corazón, peleo, hasta que Beryl mando a seis de sus guerreros a acabar con ella al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió por lo menos tuvo tiempo de abrazarse a su sirena antes de perder su vida.

La reina vio el sacrificio de sus guerreras y cuando alerto a luna y artemis de que su hija estaba desprotegida fue demasiado tarde, ya había sido atacada, vio como su amada hija era asesinada, no lo soporto más, ya no podía más, todos habían muerto.

De repente escucho gritos fuera del palacio, todavía algunos guerreros, los viejos guerreros que alguna vez pertenecieran a su escolta, seguían peleando, había esperanza, tomo una decisión aun cuando le costara la vida tenia que utilizarlo para ganar .

Convoco el cristal de plata, valiéndose de el para asegurar la victoria de los que todavía estaban peleando por la vida, lo uso contra Beryl y su ejercito, dio resultado, lograron vencerlos, eso la lleno de felicidad pero solo por un momento ya que regreso a su mente la realidad su hija, su amado y sus sailors estaban muertas.

Luna – dijo la reina

Dígame majestad – dijo Luna que se acercaba con artemis hasta donde estaba ella

Yo no podría vivir sin mi hija, yo no quiero vivir sin ella – dijo la reina –

Majestad – dijo Artemis

Utilizare la poca fuerza que me queda luna, artemis – dijo la reina – buscarlos en la tierra a donde os mandare, ahí dentro de algunos meses nacerá mi hija, al igual que mis fieles guerreras, buscarlas, tendrán mucha tarea, pero cuento con ustedes, su misión será prepararlas, protegerlas, y no se olviden de buscar el cristal de plata que en cuanto yo muera buscara a su próxima portadora

Reina – dijo luna – usted

No digas nada - dijo la reina interrumpiéndola – cuento con ustedes.

Con el Cristal en sus manos la reina Serenity llevó los cuerpos a la tierra, donde también dejo a Luna y Artemis, los únicos sobrevivientes de la destrucción del milenio de plata.

_No importa que tan rápido sople el viento; no importa que tan bravo este el mar, siempre están juntos._

OoOoO

Primera parte finalizada, antes de que acabe el año, Felices celebraciones no se pierdan la segunda parte de mi fic se llama tu universo y mi universo, que es lo que sucede cuando despiertan en la tierra.

Gracias por los reviews

OoOoO


End file.
